- Not so - Secret Identity
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Depuis plusieurs semaines Max travaille en toute discrétion dans un Starbucks pour payer ses études à Blackwell. En effet, l'école ne cautionne pas les jobs étudiants à cause d'un fort absentéisme chez les étudiants-travailleurs. Mais Max en a vraiment besoin et a tout de même décidé de braver les interdits... jusqu'au jour où Victoria le découvre. Chasefield
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello !** **Comment allez vous, les _Strangers_ ? **

**Comme promis dans le petit mot de début de "Secret Identity", je reviens avec une espèce de suite, ou plutôt un _versus_ de ce One-Shot nommé "Not so Secret Identity". (on comprend le lien et le jeu de mot)**

 **En gros, je garde le thème du coffee shop déjà exploité avec nos chères héroïnes, et cette fiction (et oui, j'ai bien dit fiction et pas one-shot) peut être lue et comprise sans avoir lu "Secret Identity". Le seul lien entre les textes se trouve dans les multiples clins d'oeil qui rappellent le premier scénario.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre !**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **\- Not so - Secret Identity**

Coincé dans une petite rue à l'ombre du centre-ville, le _Starbucks_ d'Arcadia Bay était presque vide en ce jeudi après-midi nuageux. Son attractivité était pourtant assez forte en semaine pour une si petite ville. Les jeunes aimaient occuper ses banquettes pendant de longues heures autour d'une boisson chaude. Mais aujourd'hui, perdus parmi les décorations en bois sombre, les sacs de café colombien et brésilien, seuls cinq ou six clients accaparaient les lieux. Dispersés dans la salle, ils discutaient tranquillement, leur café en main, alors qu'une chanson d' _Ed Sheeran_ tournait en fond musical. Ils ne semblaient même pas percevoir la musique, trop occupés à bavarder ou à répondre sur leur smartphone.

Max jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle depuis son comptoir en bois verni. L'endroit était rarement aussi calme, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là. Tout moment à rêvasser en pensant à ses prochaines photos était le bienvenu. Elle avait d'ailleurs dans l'idée d'aller faire un tour au phare d'Arcadia Bay le week-end prochain, si le temps le permettait. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à emmener un petit pique-nique si elle voulait y passer la matinée avec Chloé.

Prise dans sa réflexion, la brune reporta par automatisme son attention sur l'horloge de sa caisse. Un petit sourire éclaira alors son visage quand elle lut les chiffres en surbrillance, elle terminait son shift dans trente minutes. Si elle prenait de l'avance en commençant à compter sa caisse, elle aurait tout juste le temps de rejoindre le duo de l'enfer – Chloé et Rachel – au repère de la décharge avant le début de la diffusion de _Final Fantasy XV : King's Glaive_ à la télévision. Il n'en fallu pas d'avantage pour motiver la petite hipster à se mettre au travail. _A moi la soirée geek !_ songea-t-elle avec ravissement. Elle en avait rêvé toute la semaine depuis que sa meilleure amie lui avait annoncé que _Final Fantasy_ passait à la TV. L'opportunité était trop belle pour être manquée. Elle se mit donc immédiatement à la tâche en commençant par ordonner son poste remise à disposition d'un rouleau neuf pour la machine à cartes, vérification des stocks à consommation immédiate, mais alors qu'elle ouvrait son tiroir caisse, le destin choisit précisément cet instant pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un client. Le tintement de porte caractéristique la fit grogner intérieurement. Relevant la tête, Max lança son « Bonjour, que puis-je pour v- » automatique, avant de s'étouffer quand son regard tomba sur la figure sur talons hauts qui avançait dans sa direction. Eberluée, elle avala difficilement sa salive en essayant de dissimuler au mieux sa surprise.

Grande, élancée, des cheveux blonds coupés courts et parfaitement coiffés, Victoria Chase, la seule et l'unique, se dirigeait vers le comptoir dans toute sa splendeur – et toute son arrogance.

 _Ohnonohnonohnon…. Nooooon…._ couina Max en son fort-intérieur. _Pas elle… Tout mais pas elle…_

Inconsciemment, au fur et à mesure que Victoria avançait dans sa direction, la jeune femme châtain se mit à décompter les secondes avant l'impact comme on aurait fait un compte à rebours face à une bombe nucléaire en approche.

 _Danger en approche ! 5… 4… 3… Mayday, Mayday…_

La petite hipster se mit à tapoter nerveusement le bord de sa caisse pour gérer son appréhension de voir l'espace qui les séparait diminuer encore. Et, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que c'était bien Victoria, elle observa sa tenue. Malheureusement, la démarche altière et le sac Gucci ne trompaient pas. _Shit…_

La célèbre Reine de Blackwell était vêtue d'un pull en cachemire rose pâle à col noir et d'un slim beige qui mettaient en valeur ses formes discrètes mais féminines. Max se fit la remarque silencieuse que Victoria avait fait dans la simplicité aujourd'hui, si ce n'est son habituel collier de perles qui ornait son cou avec délicatesse. A lui seul, ce bijou devait coûter bien plus que toutes les maigres possessions de la brune.

\- Bonjour, lança nonchalamment la riche héritière en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

Max revint immédiatement sur Terre avec l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. _Pardon ? Aucune insulte ?... Victoria était-elle malade ?..._ Fronçant les sourcils, elle lança un « Salut… » méfiant sans cesser de dévisager la jeune femme comme s'attendant à la tempête qui allait suivre.

\- Je voudrais un Café Latte à la vanille, continua Victoria sans même regarder le panneau de présentation des boissons. En moyen, sans sucre ajouté.

Max continua de la fixer sans rien taper sur sa caisse. Il devait y avoir une entourloupe, il y en avait forcément une. Pourquoi faisait-elle semblant de la jouer sympa à son égard ?... Ou du moins, pas dans le mépris comme à son habitude.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou ma tête ne te revient pas ? Grogna la blonde dans son petit rictus méprisant habituel en voyant l'inactivité de sa serveuse. Parce que je n'ai pas ma journée à perdre ici…

\- Non non… Je suis juste surprise que tu viennes dans un endroit pareil, en fait… lâcha Max avant de regretter immédiatement ses paroles quand elle vit l'expression de perplexité mêlée d'une autre plus sombre qui s'afficha sur le visage de Victoria.

\- Comment ça ?...

L'héritière Chase la dévisagea sans cesser de froncer les sourcils – Max eut le temps de se demander s'ils se défronçaient de temps en temps ou si elle était née ainsi –. Leurs regards qui s'étaient accrochés depuis le début de l'échange ne se lâchaient plus. La blonde la sondait avec une expertise proche de l'étude anthropologique. Ses yeux verts d'eau parcoururent son visage avant de descendre sur ses vêtements pour revenir se bloquer dans ses pupilles. On aurait dit que Victoria essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

\- On se connait ?...

\- Moi, je ne suis pas sûre que tu me connaisses mais, qui ne connait pas Victoria Chase ?... ironisa Max dans un petit rire jaune. Le bas peuple se fait assez souvent rabaisser par le _Vortex Club_ pour avoir au moins retenu quelques noms…

\- Donc tu es à Blackwell ? Demanda-t-elle de manière quasi-rhétorique en retour sans tenir compte du reproche à peine voilé.

Durant une infime seconde, l'intonation de Victoria eut un _quelque chose_ d'anormal que Max n'arriva pas à réellement identifier ni comprendre. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu dans sa voix. Un sentiment aussi fugace qu'un éclair dans le ciel. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le relever, il avait disparut dans son expression faciale habituelle de _Queen Bee_.

Dans un petit regard en coin perplexe, Max préféra laisser couler ce sentiment étrange… quoi que cette impression ait pu être, on aurait dit une sorte de crainte que la blonde avait tenté de dissimuler en se cachant derrière son masque de société.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas étonnée que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, reprit-elle. On ne traîne pas dans les mêmes cercles. Après tout… je n'ai pas ta popularité ou ton fric… la preuve, je suis en train de bosser ici et toi tu commandes tranquille un café hors de prix… Mais, si tu veux savoir, on est dans la même année – elle marqua une pause pour ajouter avec un sourire forcé – pas dans la même classe par contre. Là, ça aurait été bizarre si tu ne m'avais pas reconnue, je pense.

\- Tu es dans quel parcours ? la coupa la riche héritière comme pour essayer de se souvenir.

\- Photographie et Art classique.

\- Aaah, ça explique, fit-elle en balayant l'air d'un mouvement de la main dédaigneux comme si soudainement c'était une évidence. Je suis en Art Moderne et Contemporain.

\- Ouais, je sais. On a juste quelques classes en amphi en commun… et toi et tes potes, vous m'avez bizutée deux ou trois fois quand j'étais avec mes amis, juste parce que nous avions le malheur d'exister et d'être dans votre espace vital… ça semblait bien vous faire marrer.

Victoria croisa les bras en relevant légèrement le menton comme elle savait si bien le faire quand quelque chose la contrariait.

\- Tu crois que je me souviens de tous les bizus qui croisent notre chemin, hipster ? argua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. D'ailleurs si tu attends des excuses, tu peux attendre longtemps.

\- Oh t'inquiètes, je n'en demandais pas tant, plaisanta à moitié Max. C'est pas comme si vous aviez une once d'humanité de toute façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?...

\- Seulement que tu évites d'ébruiter le fait que je bosse ici, répondit honnêtement la petite brune. L'administration de Blackwell est contre l'idée des jobs étudiants car ils provoquent, soi-disant, un fort absentéisme en classe. Perso, j'en ai besoin pour survivre donc ce serait sympa si je pouvais ne pas le perdre.

Victoria l'observa de nouveau sans rien dire semblant peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition. Un silence qui sembla durer des heures pour la petite barrista qui attendait son verdict. A croire que la blonde faisait exprès de faire durer le suspense par pur plaisir.

\- Okay, mais à une condition, reprit-elle finalement.

\- Laquelle… ? Demanda Max sur un ton qui l'incitait à reprendre rapidement et à mettre fin à ce jeu sadique.

\- Avant tout, je veux que tu saches que je pourrais faire de ta vie un Enfer bien plus grand que celui qui t'attend si tu te fais virer d'ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, j'ai du pouvoir à Blackwell et à plus forte raison à Arcadia Bay, et tu n'as pas envie de savoir comment je pourrais l'utiliser.

Victoria lui lança un regard qui réclamait un signe comme quoi elle comprenait la menace ouverte. La petite hipster lui répondit par un hochement de tête qui signifiait qu'elle savait déjà tout ça.

\- Donc ma condition c'est qu'à l'école tu fasses également comme si cette rencontre n'avait jamais eue lieu. Comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue ici et que tu ne m'avais jamais parlé. On ne se connait pas. On ne se côtoie pas. Tu continues ta vie comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. C'est clair ?

\- Euuh, okay ?...

\- Je veux une véritable affirmation, pas une hésitation à deux balles, loser. Donc réponds-moi, c'est clair ? pesta-t-elle avec autorité.

\- C'est clair. Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici.

\- Parfait, apprécia Victoria alors qu'un sourire satisfait trouva son chemin sur ses lèvres. Dans ce cas, je veux un Café Latte à la vanille.

Max hocha légèrement la tête en évitant de rouler des yeux, puis elle tapa la commande sur sa machine.

\- Un Latte à la vanille répéta-t-elle lentement en appuyant sur les touches, ça fera quatre dollars quatre-vingt-dix du coup.

Victoria lui tendit un billet de dix dollars avec une nonchalance absolue.

\- Merci.

Elle entra le nouveau montant dans la caisse pour obtenir le rendu exact, puis se dépêcha de lui rendre sa monnaie. Se retournant sur elle-même, la petite hipster attrapa avec dextérité une tasse en carton pour écrire le prénom de sa cliente comme il était de coutume chez Starbucks. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à écrire « Victoria », cette dernière la stoppa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Quoi ?

Prise au dépourvu, Max lui lança un regard perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait qu'elle faisait avec une tasse et un stylo ? Du tennis ?

\- Ben… j'écris ton prénom…

\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé comment je m'appelais, répliqua la blonde, ses yeux félins semblant s'allonger de plaisir.

Toujours sans un mot, Max la fixa comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un nouveau jeu tordu de son invention. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si, cinq minutes plus tôt, elle lui avait dit la connaître et lui avait révélé qu'elles allaient dans la même école. D'ailleurs, comme lisant dans ses pensées, Victoria lança sur un ton agaçant et un sourire carnassier:

\- Dior. Je veux que tu écrives Dior.

Max arqua un sourcil interrogateur, le stylo en l'air et prêt à écrire.

\- Dior… Comme la marque de luxe ? avança-t-elle en se demandant si elle ne disait pas une connerie.

A sa question, Victoria émit un petit sifflement impressionné en ajoutant un effet dramatique de la main.

\- Je suis presque étonnée qu'une hipster connaisse le monde de la mode, ou même rien que le mot « mode » (ses yeux descendirent avec dédain sur son t-shirt rose avec un cerf en dessous de son tablier de travail). Mais oui, Christian Dior. Allez, dépêche, j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Peu convaincue par la tournure que prenait la situation, Max s'exécuta tout de même. Comme son patron le lui répétait tous les jours, le client était roi. Si elle lui disait s'appeler Batman ou Justin Bieber, elle en avait le droit. La brune inscrivit donc « Dior » de son écriture légèrement incurvée sur la tasse avant d'aller préparer la boisson qu'elle avait commandée.

\- Et un Café Latte vanille, fit-elle en lui tendant la boisson. Attention c'est chaud !

\- Pas trop tôt, grommela simplement Victoria sans pouvoir dissimuler son petit sourire en coin. Le service ici manque de rapidité et d'efficacité, ajouta-t-elle en emportant sa tasse vers un fauteuil en cuir du côté opposé au comptoir. Je reviendrai pour me plaindre.

Max la regarda prendre congé avec élégance et s'installer confortablement autour d'une table basse sur laquelle elle posa sa commande. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, la blonde se pencha vers son sac pour en sortir son appareil photo dernier cri et le porter à son œil gauche. Prenant son temps comme un peintre aurait sondé un paysage, Victoria braqua son objectif sur sa tasse tout en jouant avec la mise au point de sa lentille. Max imagina sans peine la recherche minutieuse dans l'ajustement de son focus pour avoir un effet flou en arrière plan qui aurait ainsi mis en valeur la tasse dans la lumière tamisée. De tous les endroits imaginables où elle aurait bien vu Victoria traîner, elle n'aurait jamais cru la croiser ici. Dans son Starbucks. Et sans son éternel cercle de courtisans insupportables pour lui cirer les bottes qui plus est. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la petite photographe était quasi-sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vue seule. A croire que Victoria vivait en compagnie perpétuelle de Taylor et Courtney – au minimum –.

Que s'était-il passé ?... S'étaient-elles disputées ?... En avait-elle eu marre de leur Q.I négatif qui plombait la moyenne mondiale ? Ou alors leurs rires de pimbêches avaient fini par l'agacer ?... La brune n'aurait certainement jamais la réponse. Et après tout, elle s'en moquait…

Reportant son attention sur la blonde, Max admira avec quelle passion celle-ci se focalisait sur l'image qu'elle était en train de capturer. Il était fascinant de voir avec quelle facilité le monde autour d'elle venait de s'effacer. De cesser d'exister. On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer pour ne plus vivre que l'instant où elle appuierait sur le déclencheur. Une action éphémère et irréversible d'une demi-seconde. Puis, après un _clic_ , elle revint parmi les mortels en abaissant sa caméra, entraînant sans le vouloir Max avec elle. Cette dernière, hébétée, se rendit compte qu'elle avait elle-même cessé de respirer tout au long de ce cliché… comme si elle avait accompagné Victoria dans son aventure artistique. _What ?!..._

La petite châtain secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Aimer la photographie lui faisait vraiment faire des choses étranges. Pendant une seconde, sans savoir comment l'expliquer, elle avait eu l'impression de partager les sentiments de la blonde. Comme une forme d'empathie très poussée et très particulière. Une compréhension mutuelle. Cela allait un peu trop loin dans la bizarrerie maintenant que Max y pensait. Il fallait qu'elle prenne du recul par rapport à sa passion et sa compassion naturelle quand il s'agissait d'un appareil photo. Partager des choses avec Victoria Chase n'était pas forcément quelque chose qui pouvait lui être bénéfique…

Coulant un ultime regard dans la direction de la riche héritière, elle la trouva plongée dans la vérification de ses clichés sur l'écran de son Nikon. Victoria ne faisait plus attention à elle et s'occupait désormais de ses affaires. Max repensa alors au nom qu'elle avait choisi de lui donner un peu plus tôt : Dior. Etrangement, il lui allait bien. Sa sonorité, quand on le prononçait, donnait tout de suite une impression dorée, brillante et un peu chic qui n'allait pas s'en rappeler la couleur de ses cheveux et son caractère. _Dior… D'or…_

Max visualisait une myriade de minuscules particules d'or en prononçant ce mot dans sa tête. Une pluie étoilée dans un palais arabe, où une femme grande et élancée aurait porté une robe de soirée échancrée dans le dos. Cela avait quelque chose de beau et de magique et elle se laissa aller à son imagination.

Une collègue la sortie de sa transe en lui tapant sur l'épaule pour la prévenir que son shift s'était terminé cinq minutes plus tôt. Immédiatement, Max baissa son regard sur la caisse devant elle. 18h06. Elle n'avait pas compté sa caisse. Elle n'avait pas avancé le nettoyage de son poste. Elle ne serait jamais à l'heure chez Chloé pour _King's Glaive_.

Et en plus, elle allait se faire incendier.

###

Victoria revint deux jours plus tard. Cette fois-ci en fin de matinée. Et comme tous les samedis, le _Starbucks_ – lieu sacré des amateurs de café – regorgeait de monde. Max enchaînait les commandes depuis près de deux heures. Son cerveau fonctionnait en automatique. Client, commande, caisse, tasse avec prénom, et hop, elle faisait passer à ses collègues qui préparaient les boissons et faisaient le service. Elle ne put donc s'empêcher de sursauter quand la grande blonde apparut sous ses yeux au moment où un homme assez large d'épaule s'effaça pour lui laisser la place.

\- Salut, loser, la salua Victoria dans un rictus amusé en se portant à sa hauteur. Toujours en train de trimer comme une pauvresse ?

A la surprise de Max, le ton de la Reine de Blackwell n'était pas aussi hautain qu'à son habitude, mais plutôt narquois et joueur. Ses mots pouvaient paraître cruels au premier abord, mais ils tranchaient avec la lueur malicieuse dans son regard et son intonation qui cherchait à faire la conversation. La petite hipster décida de se prendre au jeu.

\- Votre Majesté, la salua-t-elle avec effronterie, toujours un plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre établissement miteux.

Victoria roula des yeux dans un petit claquement de langue dédaigneux.

\- Je vois que tu ne quittes jamais ton havre hipster. J'espérais avoir droit à une meilleure serveuse en revenant ici… je suis déçue.

\- En effet, comme tu peux le voir, j'aime tellement cet endroit que j'ai décidé d'y habiter à temps plein. Les plages d'Arcadia Bay, le soleil, les longues heures à ne rien faire c'est tellement surfait… tellement _mainstream_ … surtout en week-end quand je ne suis pas sensée être de service, ajouta-t-elle avec une ironie mordante.

\- …. Maintenant je sais pourquoi ils t'ont recrutée ici, argua la blonde avec un naturel qui désarçonna Max.

Le léger rire sous cape qui s'ensuivit sonna comme une mélodie inédite qui s'accompagna d'un geste d'embarras de la main quand elle tenta de couvrir sa bouche par réflexe. Durant un bref instant, la petite châtain se sentit happée par son expression. Elle aperçut furtivement les petites fossettes qui se formèrent autour de sa bouche, ainsi que la manière dont ses yeux s'allongèrent de plaisir. En moins d'une seconde, elle admira avec quelle élégance, Victoria laissa entrapercevoir la personne qui se cachait derrière son masque de fille populaire.

Une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnée jusque là.

\- Avec une réponse pareille, tu as explosé le seuil minimal du compteur hipster pour bosser chez _Starbucks_. Félicitations.

Les coins de ses lèvres se courbèrent avec insolence alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, fière de sa répartie. Le buste légèrement penché en arrière et le regard pétillant quelque chose dans sa posture laissait supposer qu'elle attendait la suite des événements avec impatience.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment, riposta Max avec amusement. Au moins ils ne m'ont pas seulement recrutée pour mon physique de rêve.

\- C'est sûr. Ils ont seulement eu besoin de s'arrêter à tes t-shirts démodés pour faire leur choix, fit-elle en descendant son regard sur le buste de la barrista.

\- Hé ! Je le trouve très bien ce t-shirt ! Je l'ai commandé sur internet.

\- Le site c'était « hipster . com » ?... Non non, laisse-moi deviner « vintagestyle . org » ? ironisa-t-elle en essayant de cacher le plaisir qu'elle prenait à se disputer avec la brune. A moins que ce soit « sansstyle . com » ?

\- Je ne répondrai pas sans la présence de mon avocat…

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Bien que ce jeu réveillait ses instincts et piquait son intérêt par sa saveur nouvelle, Max se rappela qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans le café et que la file derrière Victoria s'allongeait de minutes en minutes.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera aujourd'hui, Miss Dior ?

\- Un Latte vanille comme la dernière fois. Et ce sera au nom de Chanel, ajouta-t-elle en savourant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Dior, Chanel… okay. Pourquoi pas.

Elle tapa la commande.

\- Quatre dollars quatre-vingt-dix.

Comme la dernière fois, Victoria lui tendit un billet de dix. Se penchant légèrement au dessus du comptoir Max s'en saisit dans un petit sourire. Sans ajouter un mot, la blonde l'observa pendant qu'elle tapait le nouveau montant pour afficher le rendu sur sa caisse. Elle récupéra un billet de cinq et dix cent, mais alors qu'elle allait lui rendre la monnaie, la riche héritière lui dit :

\- Tu peux garder la monnaie.

La brune se figea comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce que sa cliente lui offrait.

\- C-comment ça ?...

\- Tu peux garder la monnaie, répéta Victoria avec la lassitude exagérée d'une personne qui en avait marre de parler à une attardée.

\- C'est beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Tu sais ce que je ne peux pas accepter ? Qu'on discute ce que je dis… mais dans ton cas, on va faire une exception vu que tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde. – elle arqua un sourcil joueur – Vois ça comme un investissement pour acheter ton silence sur ma présence ici, aujourd'hui. Je sais où placer mon argent.

C'était idiot. Max n'aurait rien dit. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et Victoria le savait parfaitement. Dans cette histoire, c'était la petite hipster qui avait le plus à perdre si cette affaire s'ébruitait. Mais Victoria ne pouvait pas simplement lui donner un pourboire par gentillesse pour la remercier du bon moment quelle venait de passer à parler avec elle. C'était évident. Cela aurait entaché sa réputation de Reine sans cœur.

La brune se reprit donc pour entrer une dernière fois dans son jeu.

\- Ces riches, soupira Max dans un air malicieux, tous des pourris ! J'appelle ça de la corruption.

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, termina son opposante en passant son sac à une épaule. Moi je m'en vais glander pendant que tu bosses. Et une dernière chose… ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est amies. Te fais pas des idées.

Max ne put empêcher un petit rire avant de lancer un « à la prochaine ! » auquel la blonde répondit par un rehaussement du menton « Peut-être que je ne remettrai jamais les pieds ici. » auquel elle ne crut pas une seconde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys !  
Comme vous l'attendiez tous, voici le chapitre 2 de "Not so SI" qui poursuit en toute fluffiness - pour le moment - notre bien aimé Maximum Victory, aka Chasefield. Sont-elles pas mignonnes avec leur déni évident ? haha. **

**First thing first ! Je tiens à remercier Flinn de ses très gentils commentaires. Tu n'as pas de compte ffnet donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre personnellement comme j'en ai l'habitude, mais j'ai été touchée et ravie de savoir que tu me suis depuis toutes ces années. Je prône le fun et la décontraction ici, donc si tu passes un bon moment en ma compagnie, c'est tout ce que je pouvais espérer en partageant mes histoires. Quant à mon affection pour le Chasefield, arf, t'expliquer cela reviendrait à faire une conférence de plusieurs heures, haha ! Cependant, si tu es vraiment curieux(se), tu peux m'envoyer un MP et je te ferai tout mon speech ;D  
**

 **Maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture !**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Coffee black like my soul**

\- Et là, j'ai eu juste une seconde pour prendre la photo qui, Dieu seul sait comment, était nette et plutôt bien cadrée avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber de tout mon long dans la neige.

Devant la mine déconfite de la petite brune qui mimait son exploit photographique, Victoria lâcha un petit rire amusé en reposant la tasse en carton qu'elle allait porter à sa bouche. Elle ne chercha même pas à se retenir, au plus grand bonheur de la barrista. Cet endroit à l'odeur forte de bois brut et de café était leur secret.

Assise au comptoir du _Starbucks_ de Max depuis près d'une heure maintenant, elles échangeaient des histoires et des souvenirs à propos de leurs clichés les plus mémorables. La photo polaroid d'une biche au milieu de bois enneigés dans la main gauche, Victoria n'avait pu s'empêcher de réclamer l'histoire qui se trouvait derrière cette petite merveille. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, cette photographie l'avait fascinée dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés dessus. Et, même si elle ne reconnaissait pas à haute voix que c'était un très beau cliché, elle s'avouait en silence admirer l'œil artistique de Max. Du coup, pour se voir offrir l'histoire derrière cette prise, elle s'était contenté d'un « Un cerf, sérieusement ? Est-ce que ton niveau d' _hipsteromètre_ pourrait être plus élevé parce que là, on bat des records... (elle s'était nonchalamment recoiffée pour marquer son dédain) J'en viens à me demander comment tu fais pour être une personne aussi clichée. » Max l'avait regardé longuement en arquant un sourcil avant de pousser un soupir amusé qui cédait à sa demande implicite. Elle commençait à bien connaître sa cliente depuis deux mois qu'elle venait lui rendre visite chaque semaine. Leurs réparties cinglantes sur la cause hipster étaient devenues un jeu, voire leur petit moment privilégié en dehors de Blackwell où elles faisaient semblant de ne pas se connaître. Victoria adorait ces moments. Le sourire au bord de les lèvres, elle observait Max trier les photos sous son nez. Elle la vit en tirer une autre d'un coucher de soleil sur l'océan vu depuis le phare d'Arcadia Bay. A dire vrai, la première fois que la blonde avait mis un pied dans ce coffee shop datait de quatre mois plus tôt, et donc, bien avant de connaître la brune. C'était un jour où elle avait essayé d'esquiver le Vortex Club. Ses « amis » l'avaient énervée pour une raison quelconque et, juste après, elle s'était disputée avec Taylor et Courtney. Le besoin d'aller respirer un peu s'était fait urgent. D'être seule. D'avoir son moment tranquille. Nathan lui avait envoyé quatre ou cinq textos pour lui dire qu'ils allaient au _Golden_ et qu'elle pouvait venir, mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de les rejoindre. Elle avait plutôt tenté le _Starbucks_ à la place, en sachant pertinemment qu'aucune de ses connaissances n'aurait osé y traîner. Là, loin de tout, elle s'était découvert un petit havre de paix au cœur même de l'agitation de la ville. Personne ne lui avait posé de questions, personne ne l'avait importunée. Elle avait pu se poser avec un livre et de la musique pour passer un peu de temps en phase avec elle-même. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou !... Elle avait donc pris l'habitude d'y venir de temps à autre quand le poids de son masque de société devenait trop lourd. Être elle-même, même le temps de quelques heures, avec un café et sa _Nintendo DS_ la ressourçait profondément. Et cela aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi… Mais il avait fallu que cette fan de polaroïd et de t-shirt démodés commence à travailler ici et qu'elles se croisent un jour où elle était de service. A partir de là, son univers avait complètement changé.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Parce que ta vie est une blague qui te mènera tout droit au régime vegan, aux lunettes carrées et au bonnet effilés.

\- Hé ! Je te signale que celle qui porte des lunettes en classe, c'est toi !

\- On appelle ça le « style », Max. Et, pour ta gouverne, je ne les porte pas en buvant mon lait de soja bio aux noisettes d'Ethiopie.

\- Je vois pas ce que tu reproches au lait de soja… et je suis pas sûre qu'il y ait des noisettes en Ethiopie…

\- D'où l'absurdité de la chose.

Max tira une tête de six pieds de long sous le petit rire victorieux et communicatif de la blonde. Satisfaite, elle croisa les bras sur le comptoir comme si cet échange marquait le point décisif de leur match.

Aujourd'hui, le _Starbucks_ représentait toujours son havre de paix où elle pouvait laisser tomber son masque de _Queen Bee_ , mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Il y avait Max. Stupide hipster Max. Petite ringarde aux yeux bleus scintillants et aux ridicules tâches de rousseur.

Au tout début, découvrir qu'une autre personne de Blackwell venait ici l'avait profondément surprise, puis énervée dans la demi-seconde qui avait suivie. Une réaction parfaitement logique si on s'en tenait à la théorie de Darwin sur la bestialité de l'humanité. Victoria s'était sentie envahie sur son territoire, menacée qu'on découvre son jardin secret et enfin, exposée au jugement d'être dans un endroit qui ne convenait pas à son image. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour déclencher son système de défense : le sarcasme et l'intimidation. D'autant plus que la brune lui était apparue comme une looseuse qui aurait eu tout intérêt à se venger des bizutages infligés par le _Vortex Club_ en la dénonçant.

Mais au final, il n'en fut rien.

Max n'avait rien dit. Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé quand elles s'étaient croisées le lendemain dans les couloirs de l'école. On aurait presque dit que la brune ne l'avait même pas vu, ne l'avait pas perçue, comme si elle ne s'était pas trouvée sur le même plan dimensionnel et qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se rejoindre. La barrista lui avait donné l'impression de ne pas exister dans son univers scolaire, son monde qu'elle aurait qualifié de _normal_ , pour n'apparaître que dans sa double vie. Et dans celle-ci, elle s'était parfaitement intégrée. Elle lui avait même apporté une saveur inédite…

Victoria n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle se sentait bien quand elle retrouvait la petite hipster en dehors de l'école, dans leur monde de café et de muffins. Cet endroit avait vraiment quelque chose d'apaisant. Elle se rappelait encore les premiers jours après leur rencontre en ces lieux. Elle avait espionné Max à Blackwell pour voir à qui elle avait affaire. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre, mais c'était une précaution à prendre pour sauvegarder sa paix. Alors, elle l'avait suivie et épiée quand elle était en classe, avec ses amis, dans les couloirs. Elle l'avait retrouvée sur _Facebook_ , _Instagram_ , regardé ses commentaires et ses publications. Sa première remarque avait été que cette fille manquait peut-être de style vestimentaire et d'ambition, mais elle était loin de manquer de talent. Pour sûr, ses photos étaient magnifiques… chacune d'entre elles. A croire que son vieux Polaroid faisait de la magie. Et sa modestie à propos de ses clichés était presque agaçante si ce n'est attendrissante.

Elle avait su dès lors qu'elle n'aurait rien à craindre de Max. La petite hipster ne dirait rien à personne, non seulement parce qu'elle avait trop à perdre, mais surtout parce que ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

\- Tu re-veux un truc à boire ?

\- Hmm… pourquoi pas un macchiato, oui, fit-elle d'une voix songeuse. Avec le lait bien fouetté et le café noir à l'intérieur. Pas de sucre.

\- Non mais j'hallucine… toujours plus… ! Et tu veux pas que je te fasse un massage des pieds tant que j'y suis ?

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant, mais si tu proposes, ce sera avec des huiles essentielles.

\- Je ne proposais pas.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir me contenter d'un café mal fait, regretta-t-elle dramatiquement. déception…

\- C'est le meilleur de la ville, oui ! Donnez-moi deux minutes, Miss Valentina et vous changerez d'avis! fit-elle avec une courbette et un air moqueur.

Victoria esquissa un petit sourire à l'entente de son nom du jour. Si la première fois elle s'était faite surnommer « Dior » pour marquer son appartenance à la haute société et énerver Max, c'était dorénavant devenu une part du rituel. Elle ne donnait que des noms de marques célèbres et s'amusait des réactions de la brune.

Max posa la tasse devant son nez dans un petit claquement sec, la ramenant à la réalité.

\- Un Macchiato pour la snob ! Je répète, un Macchiato pour la snob !

\- Répète-le autant que tu veux, je prends ça pour un compliment.

Victoria tourna la tasse pour découvrir le nom écrit au feutre noir : _Primark_. Elle retint le sourire qui tendait à poindre sur ses lèvres. Cela aussi faisait partie du rituel désormais. A chaque fois qu'elle donnait un nom de marque célèbre à la barrista, celle-ci inscrivait toujours une sous-marque sur sa _cup_.

\- Tu as fait mieux que ça, ironisa la blonde. Primark c'était facile.

\- Je sais je sais, mais ça reste une valeur sûre.

\- Pour le bas-peuple, peut-être.

\- Etonnant que tu en connaisses le nom alors ! soutint sa serveuse avec un clin d'œil.

Victoria se sentit bêtement rougir quand Max accompagna son geste provocateur d'un sourire plus mignon que narquois. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Sa gorge s'assécha brusquement et ses joues s'empourprèrent de plus belle quand le sourire de Max s'accentua face à son manque de répartie.

\- Quoi ? Pas d'insulte ?... Serait-ce… ? Mais oui ! C'est une victoire historique des hipsters contre les BCBG ! Reprit-elle avec joie en joignant ses mains. On se souviendra de mon nom pour les siècles à venir comme celui de Napoléon marchant sur l'Europe. J'ai vaincu la bourgeoisie ! Je suis tellement émue d'entrer ainsi dans l'Histoire… je ne sais plus quoi dire, je n'avais pas prévu de discours.

Ses doigts se portèrent à ses yeux pour chasser une larme imaginaire.

\- Nous nous souviendrons de ce jour comme celui de la _Révolution Vintage Post Modern_.

\- Mon dieu… mais que quelqu'un t'achève, par pitié… rouspéta Victoria dans un grognement dédaigneux.

\- Tu pourrais au moins avouer que ce nom est classe.

\- Plutôt me couper la langue qu'aller dans ton sens.

\- Tu vies dans le déni, Victoria…

 _\- Moi_ , je vis dans le déni ? Répéta-t-elle en accentuant le premier mot. Ca c'est la meilleure ! Qui est-ce qui refuse de voir que porter des vestes difformes nuit gravement à la santé et fait du mal aux yeux de ton entourage ? fit-elle, outrée.

\- Que tu cr-. Attends.

Max réalisa soudainement qu'un client venait de se porter à son comptoir et abandonna la riche héritière en lui assurant qu'elle revenait d'ici cinq minutes.

\- C'est ça, défile toi !

Elle roula des yeux en s'éloignant sous le regard de la blonde qui se permit à nouveau de respirer quand elle sortit de son espace vital. Son cœur battait fort. Ses joues refusaient de reprendre une couleur normale. Victoria les sentait chauffer encore et encore alors que son embarras s'accentuait de ne pouvoir dissimuler son état. Ses genoux lui parurent faibles et elle remercia le ciel d'être assise sur un tabouret. Tant de signes qui venaient accompagner la drôle de sensation qui provenait de son ventre et qui la faisait se sentir légère et bêtement heureuse. Max lui faisait cet effet beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps. Et dire qu'elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait aurait été mentir… Elle connaissait les signes, bien qu'elle essayait de les nier avec toute la force de son être. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher… Victoria fixait, plus qu'il ne l'était permis, ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées quand elle parlait, tout comme ses formes masquées sous son tablier. Elle se perdait dans ses yeux d'un océan lumineux jusqu'à y laisser son souffle et s'y noyer sans arrêt avec la même adoration. Les mouvements de la châtain la fascinaient, et elle sentait son cœur accélérer la cadence à chaque fois que leurs mains s'effleuraient par accident. Enfin, Accident... Elle tentait de s'en convaincre. Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de prolonger ce contact ?... Cinq, six, dix fois ?... elle ne comptait plus.

La vérité était aussi dure à avaler qu'un sac de graviers doublé d'orties.

Elle avait un faible pour Max Caulfield qui devait durer depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Foutue Loserfield.

Elle avait un foutu _gros_ faible qui devait cesser tout de suite pour son propre bien et celui de sa réputation. La situation devenait grave. Et elle s'empirait de jours en jours. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose car cette _affection_ commençait à l'empêcher d'être aussi tranchante qu'elle le souhaitait et modifiait sa façon de se comporter. L'évidence faisait mal… quoique ce soit qui l'attirait chez Max, cela la rendait faible à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Victoria détestait, c'était se sentir vulnérable.

Relevant les yeux, elle observa la petite silhouette qui s'affairait autour des machines, son éternel sourire ingénu illuminant son visage. Elle était dans son monde, heureuse et en paix. Victoria la vit écrire un prénom sur un gobelet en carton, puis le placer sous une cafetière pour finalement faire une décoration avec du caramel sur la mousse qui dépassait. Tout cela sans cesser de rayonner de bonne humeur. L'homme en face d'elle dû y être sensible car il se mit à sourire à son tour et la remercia chaleureusement avant de partir. Le regard attendri un peu languissant qu'il lui lança avant de s'éclipser, par contre, mit les nerfs à vif à la blonde. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait faire celui la ?!... il pensait que son petit numéro de charme pouvait fonctionner sur autre chose que des écervelées à forte poitrine ?... Non mais qu'il tente sa chance pour voir. Victoria se ferait un plaisir de le rembarrer. Elle allait lui apprendre à vivre à ce Don Juan…

\- Tu en fais une drôle de tête, dis-moi. Mon macchiato était si terrible que ça ? Plaisanta la petite hipster en revenant à sa hauteur.

Victoria se reprit en réalisant qu'elle serrait sa touillette à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Elle se maudit d'être aussi distraite aujourd'hui.

\- C'est peu de le dire… Je viens chaque fois en espérant que tu t'améliores et voilà à quoi j'ai le droit… répliqua-t-elle en montrant sa tasse à moitié vide.

Max se fendit d'un sourire éclatant en nettoyant le comptoir devant elle avec un chiffon.

\- T'es pas possible, tu le sais ça ?

La blonde lui répondit par un sourire séducteur en croisant ses jambes.

\- Ca fait partie de mon charme, susurra-t-elle en capturant son regard pour renforcer son effet.

\- Tu parles ! Ca fait partie de ton égo, oui.

Victoria étouffa un petit rire discret.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un devoir à rendre pour demain et à cause de toi, je n'ai pas avancé d'une ligne.

\- Tu n'essaierais pas de me faire culpabiliser, là par hasard ? Demanda Max en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je n'essaye pas, je le fais. Si M. Jefferson me demande demain ce que j'ai fait pour son cours d'histoire de la photographie, je répondrai « Demandez à Max Caulfield. Elle et sa bande de losers ont volé ma dissertation pour s'en inspirer. »

\- Et tu avouerais ainsi me connaître, moi, petit vermisseau insignifiant devant sa Majesté Chase. Quel horreur.. euh-honneur !

\- Non, non. J'avouerais juste qu'une mécréante parmi la plèbe de Blackwell a osé porter atteinte à ma royale personne. C'est un coup d'Etat qui se règlera dans le sang.

\- Le simple fait que tu connaisses mon nom me flatte, ricana Max. Bon allez ! File ! De toute façon, je termine le nettoyage et je finis mon shift en suivant.

Victoria esquissa un nouveau sourire et attrapa son sac à main duquel elle sortit son portefeuille. Elle l'ouvrit et en tira un billet de dix dollars qu'elle tendit à la barrista. Cette dernière la regarda sans comprendre, ses yeux allant du billet au visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Je sais que tu as une mémoire sélective principalement occupée par quel filtre vintage tu vas utiliser pour ton prochain selfie, mais c'est pour le macchiato, fit simplement la blonde comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Tu ne comprends pas le dilemme de choisir entre _XPro II_ et _Valencia_ pour mettre mes tâches de rousseur en valeur. Et, range ça. Celui la était pour moi ! Cadeau de la maison pour une habituée ingrate et insupportable.

Son sourire revint en force sur son visage, plus éclatant que jamais. Et Victoria sentit ses joues s'empourprer de plus belle. _Putain non !... pas encore…_ grogna-t-elle en son for intérieur. _Pas maintenant !_

\- Tu payeras ta conso' quand tu seras finalement satisfaite de ce que tu bois, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu risques de ne pas gagner beaucoup d'argent dans ce cas… répliqua-t-elle en essayant de réduire mentalement la coloration coupable sur son visage.

\- Ca me permet de m'améliorer.

Victoria eut beau s'auto-maudire, rien n'y fit. Ses joues étaient en train de prendre une belle couleur écarlate qui se répandait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Devant le manque de coopération de son corps, elle se décida à remercier vite fait la petite hipster avant de récupérer ses affaires pour quitter les lieux rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici avant que Max ne voit les nuances sur ses joues et fasse le calcul qui mènerait à sa perte. Cette dernière la regarda, d'ailleurs, partir en hâte sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Victoria était-elle en colère contre elle ?... Pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme cela ? D'habitude elle prenait le temps d'échanger une ou deux plaisanteries avant de partir… C'était bizarre…

Max fixa longuement la porte qui se referma avec lenteur, quelques secondes après le départ de la blonde. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle bossait ici, le tintement de la cloche lui parut sinistre.

* * *

La petite hipster sortait de son cours d'Histoire Classique des Arts quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette de Victoria. Immédiatement la paume de ses mains s'humidifia et son estomac se tordit bizarrement sans pour autant que ce ne soit désagréable. C'était même plutôt l'inverse à vrai dire. La brune se sentait légère, tellement légère. Elle avait l'impression d'être portée par une énergie inconnue et traversée de petits courants électriques qui accéléraient fréquemment les battements de son coeur. Elle ne l'avait pas revue au coffee shop depuis l'incident du macchiato, une semaine plus tôt. Un temps qui lui avait paru terriblement long et qui ne faisait que rendre leurs retrouvailles plus exaltantes. A quelques mètres de là, Victoria était assise en équilibre sur une barrière dans la cour principale de Blackwell. Même sans rien faire de spécial elle dégageait une aura populaire qui imposait naturellement le respect. Si Max avait dû faire une comparaison, elle aurait dit qu'elle brillait comme une pierre précieuse au beau milieu d'un décor incolore. Entourée de ses amis huppés, elle paraissait absorbée par une conversation animée entre Nathan et Logan. Ses yeux d'un vert impérial braqués sur le petit héritier châtain, elle observait en silence l'échange entre les deux garçons sans pour autant y participer.

Max prit une seconde pour admirer sa figure svelte et élancée. Toujours égale à elle-même, elle portait avec grâce une chemise col claudine avec un petit nœud en tissu noir qui retombait sur sa poitrine. Ses manches étaient légèrement retroussées sur ses avant-bras. Elles laissaient apercevoir ses poignets ornés de bracelets en or et d'une montre à bracelet en cuir qui mettaient en valeur ses mains d'albâtre longilignes. La brune avait toujours pensé que Victoria avait des mains de pianiste quand elles échangeaient la monnaie au _Starbucks_. Elles étaient si parfaites, tellement gracieuses avec leurs doigts longs et fins qui apparaissaient en une ossature légèrement en relief sous des muscles tendus. Max ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer à chaque fois, et espérer pouvoir un jour les saisir doucement.

Revenant vers son visage, elle nota avec quelle soigneuse perfection ses courts cheveux blonds étaient coiffés. Ils encadraient sa figure avec l'élégance d'un mannequin tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode. Rien ne changeait à son habitude… si ce n'est l'expression hautaine qui marquait ses traits. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, sa mâchoire contractée et ses gestes secs. Victoria n'était pas détendue. Max pouvait le dire même sans se tenir juste devant elle. La jeune femme était sur ses gardes et mal à l'aise alors que, paradoxalement, elle se trouvait au milieu de ses amis. Son rire lui-même avait quelque chose de différent. Il ne sonnait pas comme lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble et ne faisait pas plisser ses yeux de chat. Il était froid, sans la moindre chaleur. Complètement superficiel.

Max ne sut dire si cela lui fit mal au cœur de voir cela ou ressentir une satisfaction égoïste. Elle seule connaissait la facette douce et chaleureuse de la blonde. Elle seule pouvait décrire avec quelle volupté les émotions s'inscrivaient sur son visage d'albâtre.

La petite hipster – après avoir décidé de se faire encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà pour ne pas se ferme remarquer par la bande de richards – s'avança sous le porche d'entrée pour rejoindre la cour. Il faisait chaud pour un mois de Novembre et elle regretta la couche de vêtement supplémentaire qu'elle avait enfilée le matin même par crainte de vents glacés. Mais alors qu'elle atteignait tranquillement le bas des quelques marches qui donnaient sur la place principale, une voix dans son dos accompagné d'un bras qui se glissa autour de ses épaules la stoppa.

\- Well well, Maxi Max, alias Max la menace ! Fit une voix grave et un peu surjouée. On s'éclipse sans attendre son acolyte ? Je vais me vexer… je croyais que toi et moi c'était pour la vie.

L'intéressée tourna la tête d'un quart de tour pour plonger dans le regard doux et affectueux de Warren. Ses cheveux châtains revenaient sur son visage en encadrant ses traits de petites bouclettes naturelles. Il paraissait vraiment heureux de la voir malgré le reproche qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle lui lança un petit sourire innocent.

\- Désolée ! Je croyais que tu avais club de chimie cet aprem. My bad, cher acolyte !

Il rit joyeusement en emboîtant le pas de la petite brune qui avait recommencé à avancer et descendait maintenant les quelques marches d'entrée.

\- C'est le mercredi. Et club dans lequel tu es toujours la bienvenue d'ailleurs, reprit-il sans se formaliser d'avoir failli se faire abandonner. Les secrets des bombes artisanales nous pendent au nez ! Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec un peu de potassium ! Imagine Blackwell à nos pieds !

\- Ouuuh, mais c'est que tu arriverais presque à rendre un club miteux plein de geek boutonneux intéressant ! Ironisa-t-elle en riant de la mine déconfite du brun qui s'écarta légèrement d'elle.

\- J'en fais partie, tu sais…

\- Et moi je travaille toute la semaine, Warren, sourit-elle gentiment. Je t'avoue que rajouter des activités à mon emploi du temps de ministre ne m'enchante pas vraiment. J'ai envie d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi.

Tout en disant cela, elle resserra la bretelle de son sac en bandoulière. Un geste nerveux qui trahissait son envie de se retourner pour jeter un œil à la blonde. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Cela faisait partie de leur engagement… mais s'était-elle au moins rendue compte qu'elle venait de passer à côté d'elle ?... N'existait-elle vraiment pas pour elle en dehors du _Starbucks_ ?

Cette pensée lui plomba le moral et effaça pour de bon le sourire de ses lèvres alors que Warren continuait de parler en racontant sa journée. Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Son esprit répétait une seule phrase en boucle pour arrêter les battements nerveux et déçus de son cœur : _Elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne la connaissait pas._ Elle s'imposa ces quelques mots comme un mantra en accélérant le pas pour sortir du champ de vision du Vortex Club.

\- Au fait, tu as regardé ma sélection de films sur la clé USB ? J'ai choisi tous les plus grands classiques du cinéma pour toi !

* * *

Victoria, les poings et dents serrés, fulminait. Les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la place, elle regardait Max s'éloigner aux côtés de Warren avec un étrange sentiment de colère au creux de l'estomac. C'était quoi son problème à cette nana ?! La brune ne l'avait même pas calculée. Elle était passée sous son nez, à moins de cinq mètres, sans même lui accorder un regard. Non mais sérieux !... Collée avec adoration à son geek de compagnie, elle n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de reconnaissance envers sa personne. Pas le moindre ! Ce déni de son existence frustra Victoria à un point inimaginable. Fronçant les sourcils, elle contracta instinctivement sa mâchoire comme si elle essayait d'avaler quelque chose d'indigeste.

Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi proches ? Et qu'allaient-ils faire tous les deux en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus ?... Max ne travaillait pas ce soir. Victoria était catégorique. Elle avait retenu tout son emploi du temps par cœur et faisait habituellement semblant de se pointer durant l'un de ses shifts comme si c'était une coïncidence. Donc qu'allait-elle faire en ville ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de quitter le campus un mardi après-midi… à moins d'avoir un rencard avec ce loser mal coiffé. A cette pensée, le sang de Victoria ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se retint de justesse de ne pas se lever pour aller faire comprendre à Warren qu'il empiétait dangereusement sur une chasse gardée. S'il voulait atteindre l'âge adulte, il aurait été plus sage pour lui de continuer à fantasmer sur des films pornos plutôt qu'approcher Max.

Victoria hurla de rage intérieurement.

Et l'autre qui ne l'avait même pas regardée ! Elle savait au fond d'elle que la petite hipster n'avait fait que respecter leur arrangement, alors pourquoi sa réaction l'énervait-elle autant ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas lancé au moins un regard ?!

\- Hey Vic, ça va ? Tu fais une tête chelou…

\- Hn.

\- Ca va ? répéta son amie.

\- Super, répondit-elle avec agacement. Je-vais- _super_ -bien.

Ses yeux brillants de colère démentaient ses propos et Taylor sentit à son ton agressif qu'insister n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

\- On va se prendre un truc à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Un silence lui répondit, suivit d'un long regard interrogateur de la part de la blonde aux cheveux longs.

\- T'es sûre ?...

\- Ouais. Et d'ailleurs… Je crois que je vais rentrer… J'ai un truc à faire pour demain que j'avais oublié, et j'ai pas envie de perdre des points sur ma moyenne avec les exams de fin de semestre qui approchent.

Massant une de ses tempes du bout des doigts, elle essayait de se calmer en respirant profondément.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas six ans.

Taylor arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit rien à ses réparties cassantes.

\- Okay, ben dans ce cas, je t'envoie un message tout à l'heure pour savoir comment tu vas.

\- Comme tu veux, mais t'embêtes pas non plus…

\- Ca ne m'embête pas.

\- A tout' alors.

Sur ces mots, Victoria ramassa son sac et prétexta un devoir à rendre devant l'ensemble du groupe qui essaya de la retenir avant de s'éloigner. Quelque chose clochait vraiment chez elle. Cette colère sourde ne lui ressemblait pas… enfin si, elle lui ressemblait, mais pas pour une looseuse qui préférait les polaroids aux numériques. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Et vite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo guys !**

 **Qui a commandé du fluff en masse doublé de gnagnan insupportable ? Parce qu'il/elle va être servi, (vraiment, la personne qui a commandé un truc aussi sucré devrait avoir honte). Mais bon, peut-on parler de calme avant la tempête ? Je ne vous apprends pas que la vie à Arcadia Bay est toujours mouvementée.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous, toutes une bonne lecture et un chocolat viennois chez Starbucks (je vous promets, je n'ai aucune action dans ce coffee shop).**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Lie to me**

Victoria soupira longuement devant l'ironie de sa situation. Assise au comptoir du _Starbucks_ d'Arcadia Bay, elle observait Max qui profitait d'une accalmie pour remplir les réserves de café des machines. La riche héritière avait essayé de ne pas y retourner, de trouver une autre occupation… Elle avait tenu bon six jours. Et si l'on rajoutait à cela la semaine précédente où elle n'était pas venue, on atteignait quatorze jours. Quatorze jours durant lesquels elle n'avait fait que penser à elle en essayant de l'éviter scrupuleusement. Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait là, le cœur serré, assise sur une chaise de bar. Les haut-parleurs du coffee shop diffusaient _Suddenly I see_ de KT Tunstall, et cette chanson n'aurait pas pu être plus appropriée en cet instant précis. Roulant des yeux, la blonde se mit à touiller son café par habitude pour occuper ses mains.

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see) this is what I wanna be_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see) why the hell it means so much to me_

Victoria grogna intérieurement. Elle allait finir par croire que le karma aimait se moquer d'elle et lui envoyait des signes pour lui rappeler que c'était elle qui avait provoqué tout cette situation. _C'est bon, ouvrir les yeux, j'ai bien compris le message, merci…_ se renfrogna-t-elle avec sarcasme en levant les yeux au ciel. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avait compris pourquoi elle revenait sans cesse à cet endroit. Du moins, elle se l'était finalement avoué. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'y recherchait plus la paix, la solitude ou la fuite de son quotidien superficiel. Elle y cherchait Maxine – et elle aimait son vrai prénom –. Elle cherchait ses sourires, son regard d'un bleu intense qui invitait au secret et ce sentiment qui la faisait se sentir bien et entière quand elle était avec elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait… Elle se sentait idiote. Mais plus que cela, elle ne se sentait pas en droit de désirer quelqu'un d'aussi gentil alors qu'elle passait son temps à faire du mal à des gens.

Victoria fit tourner sa tasse en carton. _H &M_. Elle esquissa un sourire attendri en prenant discrètement en photo l'écriture de Max avec son iPhone. Elle lui avait demandé _Cartier_ , une marque de bijouterie française de luxe, lorsqu'elle avait commandé et voilà ce qu'elle avait obtenu. Au moins, Max avait fait ses recherches en matière de distributeurs français. Victoria devait lui reconnaître cela.

Elle plaça la photo de son gobelet en carton avec la vingtaine d'autres dans un dossier spécial de son téléphone. Elle les conservait toutes.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? fit-elle à Max en relevant son regard de son téléphone.

L'intéressée termina de ranger son poste en lui lançant un petit 'oui' qui sonnait occupé mais qui montrait qu'elle l'écoutait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus photographier ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ton sujet préféré, en dehors de tes selfies, bien entendu. C'est quoi ?

Max arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour réfléchir.

\- Hmm… je dirais la nature, fit-elle après une hésitation de quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a quelque chose dans les couleurs, dans la diversité qui me fascine. Et puis, photographier la nature c'est partir à l'aventure ! Répondit-elle en souriant. Tu découvres de nouveaux endroits, tu te mets à l'épreuve et tu en ressors changé. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer…

Victoria esquissa un petit sourire, les yeux dans le lointain.

\- Si, je comprends. Ca te ressemble bien.

\- Mon dieu, Victoria ? Serait-ce un compliment ? hoqueta Max en portant une main à sa poitrine.

\- Dans tes rêves, hipster.

\- Je me disais aussi, rigola-t-elle. Votre Majesté est bien trop bonne pour reconnaître l'existence d'une plébéienne telle que moi.

Elle vint se poser devant la blonde en appuyant légèrement ses avant-bras sur le comptoir qui les séparait.

\- Toi, par contre, je sais que tu aimes photographier les gens. Tu cherches leurs visages, leurs expressions, leurs sentiments… le mouvement aussi et le chaos urbain. Il y a quelque chose dans ta façon de faire des photos qui alterne entre force de l'expression et mécanisme artistique.

\- C-comment tu sais ça ?... souffla la riche héritière.

\- Parce que je sais tout, répondit-elle avec un aplomb à toute épreuve.

Victoria lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Max…

\- Parce que j'ai vu ton exposition pour le concours noir et blanc le mois dernier. Tu as un œil très Richard Avedon-esque, je dois dire. Quelque chose dans les détails… dans l'angle et le jeu des lumières.

La riche héritière se figea.

\- Avedon… C'est mon héros depuis toujours…

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, sourit Max de plus belle en se redressant légèrement. Tu pourrais être aussi connue que lui un de ces jours avec tes clichés. Je suis sérieuse.

\- Si tu le penses vraiment, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait… même si j'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Haha, tu te montres trop dure envers toi-même. Tu as du talent, c'est certain… même si ton insupportable arrogance et de ton insolence snobinarde te font perdre des points.

Elle rit à sa remarque entraînant légèrement la blonde à sa suite.

\- Merci, Maxine. Ca fait du bien à entendre.

\- Max, pas Maxine, la corrigea la châtain, habituée et amusée de cette rengaine. Ou 'hipster' pour toi.

\- Je sais je sais, mais j'aime bien avoir l'exclusivité, argua-t-elle avec un petit air narquois. Ca flatte mon égo, tu comprends ? Tu vois, l'égo, l'arrogance, le narcissisme, et tous ces synonymes que tu aimes utiliser pour marquer ton complexe d'infériorité à mon égard.

Pour toute réponse Max leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste théâtral qui se voulait exaspéré.

\- Qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour devoir te supporter ainsi toutes les semaines ?

\- Certainement beaucoup de mauvaises choses, _Maxine_ , insista-t-elle.

Max devait s'avouer une chose… En vérité, le fait que Victoria l'appelle par son véritable prénom ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire même. Elle râlait pour la forme et pour le plaisir de la contredire mais au fond, cela lui plaisait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Cela la faisait se sentir bien. La blonde avait une façon spéciale de le dire. Max ne savait pas si c'était dans son intonation ou dans sa manière de le prononcer, mais cela réveillait à chaque fois des papillons dans son estomac et affaiblissait ses genoux. Elle se sentait subitement particulière et unique à ses yeux quand elle l'appelait ainsi. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles partageaient plus qu'un secret… qu'elle était réellement à sa place, qu'elle était réellement Maxine Caulfield. Chose surprenante quand on considérait que même ses parents et sa meilleure amie ne pouvait le faire.

\- Quoi ? Reprit Victoria en joignant ses mains devant elle. Me dis pas que ton petit ami t'appelle comme ça aussi ? Là, ça me vexerait.

Ce fut au tour de Max de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Son sourire disparut instantanément de ses lèvres pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcil interrogateur.

\- Hein ? Quel petit ami ?...

\- Ton pote geek, là, Willem. Il est toujours avec toi à l'école…

\- Warren ?

\- Ouais, lui !...

\- Comment tu le connais ? demanda Max en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

Victoria ajusta distraitement un pli sur la manche de son pull en cachemire, ignorant le sous-entendu dans sa question.

\- Pas que je m'intéresse à ta vie de prolétaire insignifiante, mais je vous ai vu partir ensemble l'autre jour, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation comme si cela ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Je ne crois rien si cela te rassure. Ca ne m'intéresse même pas. D'ailleurs, on peut changer de sujet.

\- Non, je te jure, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Insista-t-elle comme ayant le besoin de se défendre.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas là, qu'est-ce que je pense ? fit la blonde d'un air blasé qui marquait son apparent désintérêt pour ce débat.

Mais cela était purement factice. Victoria faisait un effort surhumain pour jouer la comédie comme elle savait si bien le faire. Le fait que Warren ait droit à ses sourires, ait le droit de la toucher… son corps se révulsait à cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas y penser… Mais durant une infime seconde qui accéléra son coeur, Max afficha une mine de dégoût qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Un espoir fugace auquel Victoria se raccrocha.

\- Warren n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est juste un pote.

Un espoir qui se renforçait.

\- Ah oui ?... On n'aurait pas dit. Vous étiez bien collés l'un à l'autre quand je vous ai vu passer.

\- Mardi, tu veux dire ? Euh oui, c'est vrai qu'on était ensemble, mais… Il m'a juste accompagné en ville pour faire des courses. Si tu veux tout savoir, on devait acheter des pop-corn et des boissons pour la soirée film et jeux de samedi prochain avec Chloé, Rachel et compagnie. Cette semaine c'est moi qui organise, donc il m'a proposé de m'aider à porter les paquets.

Un petit silence suivit d'un hochement de tête de sa cliente lui répondit. Devant le regard de jade qui la fixait sans ciller, elle se sentit obligée de se justifier un peu plus :

\- Mais on ne sort pas ensemble…

\- Okay okay, je te crois, répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Dans tous les cas, il a l'air d'avoir un faible pour toi. Ca crève les yeux.

Malgré son ton détaché, un soulagement incroyable envahie la blonde qui se surprit à pouvoir se détendre enfin à pouvoir relâcher l'ensemble des muscles de son corps. Les nœuds qu'elle avait dans les épaules se dénouèrent. Elle respira plus profondément. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle se sentait contrariée sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Elle avait été sur les nerfs en permanence et n'avait cessé de s'en prendre à son entourage pour un rien. Et là, ces simples mots venaient de défaire la pression dans son dos et la douleur aigue entre ses omoplates. Un poids énorme sembla quitter sa poitrine et un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Et sinon, c'est quoi ces fameuses soirées films ? Demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

\- Rien qui ne te passionne, à mon avis, répondit Max avec une mine embarrassée. Je pense que c'est trop geek pour toi comme tu viens de le dire.

\- Dis toujours.

Max se gratta l'arrière du crâne, ses yeux évitant consciencieusement ceux de la blonde.

\- Bah… on joue à des jeux vidéo, on regarde des films piratés par Warren ou des animes japonais, on fait aussi d-

\- Ah oui ? Quel genre d'anime japonais ? la coupa-t-elle toujours sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Euh…

La petite hipster fut prise de court.

\- Je pense pas que tu connaisses, mais dernièrement on regardait la mini série de Final Fantasy XV… c'est assez à la mode avec la sortie du jeu…

\- Okay, je vois…

\- Tu connais ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Max fronça les sourcils en fixant Victoria. Quelque chose dans son expression faciale venait de changer à la vitesse d'un éclair.

\- Menteuse.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout !

\- Tes yeux me disent que tu mens !

\- Mes yeux ne te disent rien du tout ! Tu fabules, hipster.

\- Répétition d'une phrase… Typique du mensonge.

Elle se rapprocha de la blonde jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Là, elle s'arrêta, ses yeux bleus océan observant son opposante à la recherche de la vérité. Elle prit le temps de scanner son visage, ses yeux d'un vert impérial qui la fixaient en retour avec outrage et détermination. Victoria ne bougeait pas même si l'envie de se reculer sonnait comme une alarme dans sa tête. Elle essayait de masquer toute expression sur son visage pouvant la trahir, mais leur proximité la perturbait énormément.

\- Victoria… tu regardes des animes ?

\- Tu m'as prise pour une looseuse comme toi, ou bien ? siffla-t-elle comme un chat en colère.

Un peu plus et toute sa colonne vertébrale se serait hérissée pour accompagner son feulement.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Quoi _encore_ ?

\- Tu regardes des animes, répondit Max sur un ton catégorique.

\- Je viens de te dire que non. Apprend à écouter quand on te parle.

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Et tu rougis en plus ! C'est mignon.

La Reine de Blackwell, piquée dans son honneur, se renfrogna sur sa chaise en croisant les bras. Le rouge qui se répandait sur ses joues pulsait sous sa peau et lui donnait chaud. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, le menton haut. Max se recula en riant.

\- Je ne répèterai rien, va ! Ce qui se passe au _Starbucks_ reste au _Starbucks_ selon ta propre règle.

\- Je vais devoir t'éliminer, Maxine. Tu en sais beaucoup trop.

\- Hahaha ! Tant de violence… Faisons l'amour pas la guerre. A la place, tu pourrais nous rejoindre un samedi soir, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton taquin. Tu serais complètement dans ton univers de _nerd_ fan d'animation. Mon dieu… je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. C'est trop beau ! Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un, c'est pas possible !

\- Tu devrais te taire, maintenant, Maxine, gronda-t-elle avec menace. Tu es en train de pousser un peu trop ta chance…

Le fait qu'elle répète son prénom signifiait qu'elle n'avait plus de répartie.

\- Alleeeez ! Donne-moi au moins un titre !

 _\- Why don't you go fuck your selfie_ , ajouta-t-elle en détournant les yeux, les sourcils froncés d'embarras et d'énervement.

* * *

Victoria avait à peine mis un pied dans le coffee shop qu'elle tomba sur Max qui lui tournait le dos. Elle se tenait à sa droite, tournée vers la salle et nettoyant les tables d'un coup d'éponge, inconsciente de la présence de la Reine de Blackwell. Elle tenait de son autre main un plateau noir de service rempli de gobelets. Victoria s'arrêta en prenant une pose arrogante dans un sourire en coin, attendant pendant une seconde qu'elle se retourne et la remarque, mais elle ne le fit pas. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. A la place, Max sifflotait nonchalamment un air qui passait à la radio.

La blonde s'approcha alors à pas de loup et se pencha juste assez pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

\- Plus de nerf, il y a encore une tâche ici.

\- Aaaaaah ! hoqueta la petite hipster, prise de cours.

Elle manqua de peu de renverser son plateau que Victoria stabilisa par réflexe de ses deux mains.

\- Wowowo. Quand je vois ta dextérité légendaire, je me demande sincèrement comment cet établissement n'a pas encore fait faillite…

\- Victoria… putain… tu as failli me tuer ! Murmura Max en portant la main qui tenait à l'éponge à son cœur. Un peu plus et je faisais une crise cardiaque.

Un sourire félin lui répondit, alors que l'intéressée se reculait pour remettre la hanse de son sac _Louis Vuitton_ en place sur son épaule. Son éternel air suffisant quand elle était fière d'elle se dessina sur son visage.

\- Failli ? La prochaine fois je ferai mieux. Les Chase n'essayent pas, ils réussissent.

\- Je devrais t'interdire de remettre un pied dans ce café…

\- Mais tu ne peux pas vu que c'est moi qui fais ton chiffre d'affaire.

Pour toute réponse, Max émit un grognement en retournant derrière son comptoir, suivie de près par la grande blonde qui se positionna de l'autre côté de la caisse. Cette dernière semblait particulièrement ravie de son entrée en matière et ne quittait plus son sourire en coin sur lequel elle aurait pu déposer un _copyright_ officiel.

\- Même si tu ne mérites certainement pas que je te dise ça, reprit Max avec regard accusateur, tu tombes à pic, j'avais une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

\- Pour qu'elle soit grande il faudrait que tu montes sur un tabouret.

Max s'arrêta dans sa lancée pour regarder longuement sa cliente qui lui retournait un sourire fier et triomphant. La fatigue traversa son beau regard océan. Il était bien trop tôt en ce samedi matin pour supporter les réparties de Victoria.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pris comme vitamines dans ton thé vert bio ce matin ?... T'es insupportable.

\- Pas du quinoa multi-grains en poudre vu l'effet que ça te fait, sourit-elle de plus belle. Je me contente de pain frais pour le petit dej'.

\- Tu me fatigues déjà… et il n'est même pas midi, regretta la petite hipster.

Riant sous cape, l'héritière Chase lui dit qu'elle arrêtait et qu'elle l'écoutait. Mais Max refusa dès lors de dire ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de lui annoncer. Elle pouvait aller se faire voir. Et Victoria eut beau tenter tous les stratagèmes pour la faire parler, la brune resta muette comme une tombe.

* * *

\- Je me demandais quelque chose, fit Victoria, son doigt retraçant le bord en carton de son gobelet.

Max arqua un sourcil en produisant un petit « hm » interrogatif qui encouragea la blonde à poursuivre. Cette dernière avait les yeux rivés sur le nom écrit au feutre sous ses yeux. Encore une sous-marque.

\- Imaginons. Si tu devais commander chez Starbucks et donner un pseudo, tu t'appellerais comment ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que je passe déjà assez de temps dans cet endroit ? Rigola Max. Tu voudrais que j'aille en plus _de mon plein gré_ venir commander quelque chose dans un établissement similaire ?

\- J'ai dit « imaginons ».

\- Dans ce cas, Batman, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac comme si c'était une évidence.

Victoria releva ses yeux émeraude sur le visage piqué de tâches de rousseur qui lui renvoyait un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi Batman ?

\- Sur quelle planète snob vis-tu, sérieusement ? S'amusa la petite brune dans une mimique choquée exagérée. Tout le monde rêve de s'appeler « Batman » dans un _Starbucks_ ! Avoir ce pseudo écrit sur un gobelet c'est un peu comme l'achèvement ultime d'une vie.

Victoria observa son sourire ravi sans répondre. Max rayonnait comme toujours. Et elle avait beau être mignonne, attendrissante ou avoir la capacité de lui faire tourner la tête, Victoria se rendit compte d'une chose à cet instant précis. Max était belle… Eblouissante à sa manière. Mais c'était moins son physique qui l'attirait que la qualité particulière de sa lumière. Une lumière douce, tendre, discrète, à la fois joyeuse et mélancolique qui diffusait sa lueur sans aveugler. Quand elle vous touchait, elle ne pouvait pas vous laisser indifférente. Que cela vous plaise ou non Elle vous enveloppait et vous entrainait dans un univers plus chaleureux, plus tranquille, en marge du chaos de la société. Victoria en était certaine, Max avait dû naître à l'aube ou au crépuscule, pas en pleine lumière mais dans un éclairage tamisé et doux à regarder. Un éclairage qui vous faisait vous sentir bien, en sécurité et hors du temps.

\- Superman c'est mieux, renifla la blonde dans une petite mimique supérieure.

* * *

Assise dans l'un des rangs du fond de l'amphithéâtre d'Histoire de l'Art, Victoria regardait Max prendre des notes quelques rangs plus loin. Depuis un peu plus d'une heure, elle grattait son papier, assise seule sur un bout de rangée. Concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait pas remarqué les yeux de jade posés sur elle qui s'imprégnaient de ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle ne vit pas non plus l'objectif de l'appareil photo qui zooma légèrement dans sa direction pour saisir son profil illuminé par un rayon de soleil extérieur.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Vic ?

Victoria abaissa immédiatement sa caméra qu'elle dissimula sous sa table. Elle avait profité que le prof lui tourne le dos pour immortaliser cet instant de naturel chez Max.

\- Ri-rien. Je voulais prendre Jefferson en photo mais de dos ça rend pas.

Taylor, assise à ses côtés, ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil sceptique. Mais devant le visage impénétrable de la blonde, elle finit par approuver d'un petit signe de tête au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Vaut mieux attendre de le croiser à l'extérieur à mon avis. T'auras jamais le champ assez dégagé ici. Puis la lumière sur l'estrade est pourrie.

\- Ouais… t'as sans doute raison… on essaiera de le chopper tout à l'heure à la sortie, répondit-elle en reportant son regard sur Maxine qui dorénavant pianotait sur son téléphone portable. Je crois qu'après notre cours, il termine sa journée de toute façon…

A qui écrivait-elle ? Et d'où lui venait ce sourire lumineux ?... La personne à l'autre bout du fil la rendait-elle si heureuse ?... Qui était-ce ?... Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Max et elle n'avaient jamais échangé leurs numéros de téléphone. Ca faisait pourtant un petit moment qu'elles se connaissaient maintenant… Il aurait été sympa de continuer leurs discussions en dehors du coffee shop. Victoria s'imaginait déjà lui envoyer des messages jusque tard dans la nuit pour parler de tout et de rien, se dévoiler leurs secrets bien cachées derrière leurs écrans. Se dire bonne nuit comme ultime mot de la journée… Elle se ressaisit en secouant la tête. Il fallait déjà qu'elle arrive à placer sa demande lors de l'une de leurs prochaines conversations et tourner ça comme un moyen de poursuivre leur guerre éternelle des hipsters VS la société moderne avant de se faire des plans sur la comète. La mission risquait d'être compliquée, mais elle l'acceptait.

Doucement, et en s'assurant que sa meilleure amie ne regardait pas son écran, la blonde afficha la photo qu'elle venait de prendre. Un portrait de trois quart de Max écrivant sur son carnet de notes. La lumière la touchait seulement sur une partie de son visage, redessinant le pourtour de ses traits et faisant ressortir avec grâce ses tâches de rousseur. Elle était parfaite. Naturelle au possible. Pour peu qu'on éprouve de l'empathie pour les autres, on pouvait partager la concentration de la petite brune et son désir de bien faire. Victoria songea que cette photo pourrait rendre encore mieux en noir et blanc. Quelques retouches d'ombre et elle pourrait vraiment représenter un de ses plus beaux portraits. Elle s'en occuperait le soir même sur son ordinateur.

Elle éteignit son appareil photo en le gardant précieusement contre elle. Elle se sentait stupide. Heureuse mais stupide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Strangers !  
** **J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous vous êtes armés de votre boisson chaude/froide bien sucrée pour la lecture de ce chapitre parce que vous allez en avoir besoin.**

 **Avant de vous lâcher dans "Damn Queen", je tenais à lancer un défi à chacun d'entre vous. J'ai nommé ce défi le « Concours Héros du Quotidien au Starbucks ». La référence ne pourrait pas être plus explicite même si j'essayais xD. Ce défi est simple, Life is Strange parle de photographie, d'art et moi je parle de Superhéros, pour participer vous devez :**

 **\- Prendre une photo originale/stylée/hipster (ou tout adjectif que vous trouverez cool) d'une cup Starbucks**

 **\- Cette cup devra porter le nom d'un superhéros**

 **Ce défi commence maintenant et s'achèvera dans 3 semaines. Tous ceux qui veulent participer, envoyez moi un MP et je vous transférerai mon adresse email. Je prendrai une semaine pour rassembler toutes les photos et choisir.**

 **LE PREMIER PRIX : Un one-shot Chasefield dont le vainqueur pourra choisir le thème. *insérer ici des confettis***

* * *

 **Damn Queen**

Victoria avait tout préparé quant à la manière de demander son numéro de téléphone à Max. Tout ! Un plan parfait allant de "A" à "Z" en passant par toutes les autres lettres de l'alphabet. Et évidemment, Maxine avait tout gâché.

Foutue Hipster (again).

Avant même de se lever le matin, elle savait comment elle allait entrer dans le _Starbucks_ , comment elle allait saluer l'autre hipster et lui passer sa commande. Elle avait planifié la moindre minute. La moindre de ses répliques. Elle était même allé jusqu'à anticiper ses réponses possibles à chacune de ses phrases ou de ses piques. Vraiment, Victoria n'avait rien laissé au hasard.

Et aussi honteux que cela puisse paraître, parmi ses nombreuses idées sur la manière de s'y prendre, elle avait imaginé – après de longues heures à penser à toutes les possibilités et la fatigue qui allait avec – lui demander son numéro de téléphone comme nom sur sa _cup…_ avant de rayer, sur-rayer, sur-sur-rayer cette idée de son esprit avec un acharnement embarrassé. Là, elle reconnaissait avoir dépassé le stade de la comédie romantique avec Julia Roberts – pas qu'elle critiquait _Coup de Foudre à Notting Hills_ d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Mais elle voulait son numéro de téléphone, pas sa main. Et pourtant, elle était stressée à l'idée de faire une chose aussi banale comme si elle s'apprêtait vraiment à la demander en fiançailles.

La veille de sa « demande », la blonde avait retourné tous les scenarii dans sa tête en frôlant la crise de nerfs à plusieurs reprises. Pouvait-on demander un numéro de téléphone à une fille sans qu'il y ait d'arrière pensée ? Max n'allait-elle pas se faire des idées ? Se dire qu'elle la draguait ?... bon certes, Victoria la draguait, c'était vrai… mais pas de manière aussi évidente quand même. Elle savait y mettre les formes… Elle avait du tact et de la classe…. Ou elle était complètement paniquée à l'idée de faire quelque chose de déplacée et de se prendre un râteau, souffla une petite voix nommée _Insécurité Chronique_ dans sa tête. La Reine de Blackwell avait essayé de chasser ses doutes pour passer le reste de sa soirée sur comment dire « Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone ? »… jusqu'au petit matin. Elle avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil à cause de cette boule de stress qui s'était installée dans son estomac. Chaque fois qu'elle avait trouvé une façon pas trop bizarre de lui demander son numéro, une nouvelle donnée était venue changer toute son équation et elle repartait de zéro.

Du coup, quand le lendemain, elle avait franchi la porte du _Starbucks_ , le cœur tambourinant comme les cœurs de l'Armée Rouge et se répétant la phrase « _Tu vas y arriver. Panique pas. C'est juste un numéro de téléphone. Tu vas y arriver_ » elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un vendeur typé mexicain qui lui demanda ce qui pouvait lui faire plaisir. Enfin, mexicain, il semblait venir d'Amérique du Sud surtout. Il aurait pu être argentin, cela aurait été du pareil au même.

Presque choquée de voir une autre personne travailler dans cet endroit, elle dévisagea le jeune homme comme s'il était une illusion qui allait se dissiper pour laisser place à Maxine. Il était de taille moyenne, un peu fort, la peau bronzée et des lunettes noires carrés posées sur le nez. Victoria put lire son nom sur la petite étiquette épinglée à son tablier : Fernando.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir, mademoiselle ? Répéta-t-il devant son absence de réponse à sa première tentative.

\- Max Caulfield n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en retour en ignorant sa question, agacée que son plan soit contrarié.

Elle avait prévu une entrée ! Un scénario ! Et Maxine ne se pliait pas à son rôle dans cette histoire. Aucun professionnalisme ces hipsters ! On ne pouvait vraiment pas compter sur eux.

\- Euuh non, elle a annulé son shift aujourd'hui et demain, répondit-il, surprit par sa demande.

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent dans une question muette sur son identité alors qu'il ne cessait de dévisager le visage fermé qui lui faisait face.

\- Vous êtes une de ses amies ? Tenta-t-il.

Cette question lui décrocha un grognement dédaigneux accompagné d'un regard qui semblait dire « Sérieusement ? ». Mais la blonde avait beau faire la fière, son masque de société dissimulait difficilement son agacement de ne pas avoir réussi à mener son plan à bien. Mais surtout, à sa propre surprise, il ne cachait plus son inquiétude quant à savoir ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle annule. Elle enchaîna donc :

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?... Ce n'est pas son style de ne pas venir au boulot.

\- Elle est malade, je crois… elle a téléphoné un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour dire qu'elle avait de la fièvre et qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir.

Maxine… malade ?... l'énervement de la riche héritière retomba pour de bon sous le choc de cette réalisation. Comment ?... quoi ?... Alors qu'une seconde plus tôt elle lui tenait rigueur d'avoir fait tomber son plan à l'eau, elle se sentait maintenant coupable d'avoir pu penser quelque chose de mal à son encontre. Hier encore, elle l'avait croisée à l'académie et elle lui avait semblée en pleine forme. Avait-elle attrapé quelque chose de foudroyant ? Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas son numéro pour prendre de ses nouvelles… Victoria se pinça l'arrête du nez. Cette journée aurait-elle pu être plus pourrie ?... Elle en doutait.

\- Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? questionna Fernando, la tirant de sa réflexion.

\- Oui, enfin non… Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez son numéro de téléphone ? Je viens de changer de portable et je n'ai pas pu récupérer tous mes anciens numéros… mentit-elle avec une expertise proche de la psychopathie. J'aimerais lui envoyer un petit message pour savoir comment elle va et si je peux faire quelque chose pour elle.

Le dénommé Fernando sembla hésiter une seconde et esquissa un petit geste nerveux sous le regard droit qui ne cillait pas en face de lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de fournir des informations personnelles à propos de ses collègues, mais… à bien y réfléchir, il était convaincu d'avoir déjà vu Max parler avec cette fille. Peut-être pouvait-il faire une exception ?...

\- Je ne vais pas utiliser son numéro à des fins criminelles si vous vous posez cette question. Maxine est vraiment une _amie_.

Le dernier mot sembla sortir de sa bouche de manière déformée. Son ton s'était fait plus étouffé. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait essayé de la retenir malgré elle, espérant dire autre chose à la place.

\- Okay, céda-t-il en sortant son propre smartphone de sa poche. Vous êtes prête à noter ?

Victoria acquiesça. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Mais alors rien du tout. Pourquoi s'embêter à faire des plans en ce qui concerne Maxine franchement… Il fallait croire qu'elle était la fille qui anéantirait toute sa manière d'être et de faire les choses. A cause d'elle, elle n'avait pas eu son moment à la Julia Roberts. Elle n'avait pas eu la satisfaction de lui demander son numéro en face et de voir sa tête. Et elle avait encore moins eu droit à son habituel Café Latte raté. C'était à croire que Maxine faisait exprès de lui rendre la vie difficile. Elle allait lui envoyer un message qui reflétait bien sa pensée.

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard_

Victoria finissait de se préparer pour aller rejoindre Nathan et compagnie lorsque son portable posé sur son bureau émit un bruit de réception de message. Elle s'approcha en terminant d'agrafer l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles qu'elle relâcha pour se saisir de son iPhone.

De : **Maxine, 10h05  
** Sujet : Hey, Reine des Nerds ! (si tu le lis vite ça peut faire « Reine des Neiges », lol ! choisis ce que tu préfères) Juste pour te dire qu'on a reçu ce matin les nouvelles _cup_ de Noël. Y a moyen de te ridiculiser de manière festive en écrivant des marques bon marché dessus. Hahaha !

Le message était accompagné de deux photos des nouveaux gobelets en carton où Max avait écrit « Dior » et « Chanel » en souvenir des premières fois où elle l'avait servie. Victoria sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle s'en souvenait !

Un grand sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle tapait une réponse à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle voulait jouer dans la provocation, elle allait être servie.

* * *

Max, de son côté, occupée à ordonner les piles de nouvelles tasses derrière le comptoir sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Victoria était prompte à répondre, même le samedi matin.

De : **Victoria, 10h07  
** Sujet : Je suis presque déçue que la hipster que tu es n'ais pas mis un filtre _instagram_ sur ces photos… Tu perds la main, Maxine. C'est triste. Tu vas être radiée de ta communauté.

Max ne put s'empêcher de rire à haute voix en lisant le message, Victoria avait des griffes et savait s'en servir. Elle n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne tape une réponse, un seconde message arriva.

De : **Victoria 10h08  
** Sujet : Et j'adopte le titre de Reine des Neiges. Ca donne un petit côté festif à mon profil de _Queen Bee_ pour la période de Noël ! D'ailleurs, j'espère avoir un rabais sur les boissons spéciales que vous allez sortir.

Cette fille ne perdait pas le Nord, Max allait lui montrer qu'on ne se servait pas d'elle, elle tapa une réponse incendiaire. Mais son grand sourire heureux qui perdura même après qu'elle eut rangé son téléphone démentait ses propos et attira l'attention de l'une de ses collègues :

\- Wowowo, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Super Max aurait-elle une chérie dont je n'aurais pas entendue parler ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment avec un sourire taquin. Je suis outrée ! Profondément outrée !

\- Quoi ?! J-je… non !

Surprise par la question, Max perdit sa concentration. Une maladresse la fit manquer le comptoir de rangement et se renverser deux colonnes de gobelets dessus pour finir les fesses par terre. Sa collègue, une grande brune aux cheveux longs éclata de rire en remettant sa paire de lunettes sur son nez. Elle s'approcha pour aider Max à se relever et à remettre de l'ordre.

\- Va falloir apprendre à mentir mieux que ça, ma grande, la taquina-t-elle avec bonhomie. Ton grand sourire te trahit à chaque fois que tu reçois un message.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois… fit Max précipitamment, se rendant compte que cette réplique commençait à devenir une habitude suite à l'interrogatoire de Victoria à propos de Warren.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? termina sa collègue sur une voix languissante.

La petite hipster détourna la tête, le rouge aux joues mais le cœur bondissant d'excitation. Elle essayait de se focaliser de nouveau sur le rangement de sa parcelle de terrain derrière la caisse. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, ce qui rendait sa tâche particulièrement difficile. Elle répondit à son amie, Kristen, d'un simple petit grognement qui amusa d'autant plus la brune. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors de son premier jour de travail. Elle et Fernando, un brésilien, l'avaient formée à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce que Max soit capable de tenir le comptoir toute seule. La petite photographe les appréciait tous les deux, même si sa dynamique un peu geek-hipster la rapprochait plus de Kristen avec qui elle avait l'habitude de travailler la plupart du temps. Cette dernière revint à sa hauteur pour voir son visage.

\- Mon petit doigt me dit que notre mystérieuse inconnue est une grande blonde qui vient ici toutes les semaines.

Kristen prit un air faussement songeuse, puis reprit :

\- Une blonde qui ne commande que des Latte Vanille et des Macchiato, d'ailleurs, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

\- Quoi ?..

\- Et qui ne s'assoie plus en salle mais directement au bout du comptoir depuis un certain moment. Je continue ou tu passes à table ?

\- Mais j-je… C-comment tu sais ? S'étrangla la petite hipster en panique. Co-comment ?

\- Une intuition, sourit Kristen à pleine dents, son regard amusé posé sur sa petite collègue.

Max, acculée, soupira doucement en rendant les armes.

\- C'est si flagrant que ça ?...

\- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure – elle marqua une pause – enfin, je veux dire, vu comment tu la regardes, à mon avis, tout le monde dans ce café est au courant.

\- Et merde…

Son amie arqua un sourcil interrogateur. L'air triste qui s'afficha sur le visage de Max la fit cesser toute plaisanterie et se rapprocher gentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... je trouve ça plutôt attendrissant, moi. Vous avez l'air dans votre bulle toutes les deux à chaque fois, c'est mignon et ça pue la niaiserie. Vraiment, c'est insupportable à voir, ajouta-t-elle sur un air de plaisanterie devant le visage rougissant de Max. Mais bon… il faut lui reconnaître un truc, dès qu'elle est là, tu rayonnes. Littéralement.

\- Disons que… c'est un peu compliqué, murmura la petite hipster, hésitant entre le regret et la fatigue.

La seconde barrista garda le silence, attendant que la jeune femme poursuive. Ce qu'elle fit finalement, au bout d'un moment, sur un ton plus léger qui feignait un détachement par rapport à tout cela.

\- Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec elle, confessa la petite brune avec lassitude en retirant le poids qui lui pesait sur le coeur. Au début je la détestais pour ses manières, son comportement envers les autres son désir de toujours tout dominer, tout contrôler, sa condescendance et son manque de respect… franchement, tout chez elle me rebutait. Et à raison en plus ! Elle était une sorte d'ensemble – elle chercha ses mots en contractant ses mains devant elle – un ensemble détestable qui représente le pire de notre société. Je ne trouve que ça à dire pour la décrire. A mes yeux, c'était un peu le genre de garce hautaine et insupportable, prête à tout pour réussir, et surtout à écraser les autres, alors que de base elle avait déjà l'argent, le talent, les contacts… Une sale gosse de riche, quoi.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Des flashs de certains de leurs moments en tête à tête, certaines de leurs répliques qui auraient pu figurer dans le livre des records. Elles avaient passés de bons moments ensemble.

\- Et… j'ai appris à la connaître, continua-t-elle sur un ton plus affectueux sans pouvoir empêcher son sourire de persister. A voir au-delà de son image de petite peste égocentrique.

Sa collègue partagea son sourire, touchée par sa sincérité.

\- Elle t'est apparue moins détestable ?

\- On peut dire ça, rit-elle doucement. Toujours aussi exaspérante et parfois tête à claques, je dois dire, mais moins garce. Parce que… Elle a beau me lancer des vacheries, c'est juste un jeu entre nous. En vérité, c'est une personne très à l'écoute, sensible et qui manque cruellement de confiance en ses propres capacités alors qu'elle a beaucoup de talent.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Et que te dit ton cœur ?...

\- D'aller me faire voir.

Kristen esquissa un nouveau sourire en riant à sa blague.

\- Non, sérieusement.

Max soupira en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, les yeux rivés sur sa caisse.

\- Que cette fille me fait tourner la tête et que j'ai envie de l'étrangler au moins autant que j'ai envie de l'embrasser, avoua-t-elle.

\- Alors, tu as ta réponse. Dis le lui.

\- Mais je ne peux pas… se plaignit la photographe dans un gémissement.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

\- Tu l'as vue ?... On est clairement pas du même monde.

Kristen s'arrêta pour lui lancer un regard désapprobateur. Elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Max… Tu sais que je t'apprécie, mais parfois tu es vraiment fatigante – elle marqua une pause pour prendre une longue inspiration – écoute moi, ma grande. Il n'y a pas deux mondes ici, il y a un seul et même monde. Et dans ce monde, il faut savoir saisir ses opportunités. La vie t'a offert cette rencontre, ce partage et les sourires que vous échangez. Crois moi, ta blonde aux allures de pimbêche n'est pas insensible à tout ce charme qui se dégage de toi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la petite hipster dans son intégralité.

Max rougit violemment.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

\- Seulement quand tu auras fait le premier pas ! Allez allez ! La prochaine fois qu'elle vient, je refuse qu'elle reparte sans avoir fixé la date d'un premier rendez-vous !

La petite hipster roula des yeux, amusée. Kristen avait un don pour lui remonter le moral, même quand elle disait n'importe quoi, et elle se sentait moins déprimée que tout à l'heure. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas forcer les choses avec Victoria, au risque de perdre ce qu'elles avaient, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer indéfiniment comme cela. Son cœur allait céder à la longue.

\- Et si tu as un problème pour l'aborder, j'ai une solution, reprit-elle en riant. Vu votre fascination respective pour le sadomasochisme et ton envie d'attenter à sa vie, tu l'étrangles un bon coup, tu lui dis que c'est une enfoirée et après tu l'embrasses. Après tout, je ne juge pas certaines pratiques !

\- Non mais non ! Arrête !

\- Hahaha ! Je ne veux pas savoiiiiir.

\- Kristen !

La porte d'entrée sonna quand la grande barrista allait répliquer. Max fut soulagée que la conversation tourne court quand elles aperçurent un couple, suivi d'un homme en costume entrer dans le _Starbucks_ pour passer commande. Sa collègue s'éclipsa dans un clin d'œil appuyé qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Max soupira. Ne venait-elle pas d'aggraver son cas en mettant des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait et en mettant la brune au parfum ?... Certainement.

* * *

Des coups frappés avec insistance à la porte firent arquer un sourcil à Victoria, tranquillement assise sur son lit. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas un petit doigt pour aller ouvrir. Echangeant un regard avec ses deux amies qui squattaient les lieux depuis le début de la matinée, elle se contenta de remarquer :

\- Ca c'est le signe qu'on se fait un peu trop attendre, à mon avis.

\- En même temps, les stars se font toujours attendre. C'est toi qui nous l'a enseigné ! commenta Courtney sans cesser de lui faire les ongles.

\- Remercions sa sainteté Rihanna pour cette leçon de vie.

\- Amen, sister ! Prêcha Taylor.

Elles rirent de bon cœur, peu enclines à accélérer la cadence, alors qu'une chanson d'Iggy Azalea hurlait sur le home cinéma de la télévision de la blonde. Cela devait faire plus de deux heures qu'elles faisaient leur petite session _make-up_ en échangeant des commérages sur les personnes de Blackwell.

\- Taylor, tu peux ouvrir ? C'est sûrement Nathan qui vient faire son relou.

\- Si même lui est prêt avant nous, ça craint, reconnut-elle en se levant du tapis sur lequel elle était assise en tailleur.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour tomber, effectivement, sur le fils Prescott qui attendait, bras croisés, en tapant du pied. Sa patience semblait avoir atteint un point de non retour.

\- Non mais vous vous rendez compte qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous devant les dortoirs il y a plus d'une demi-heure ?

Sans daigner répondre immédiatement, Victoria admira ses ongles avec satisfaction. Le nouveau vernis rose pâle d'Yves Saint-Laurent était magnifique. Elle ne regrettait pas son achat.

\- Nous n'avons pas le même sens des priorités, voilà tout.

\- J't'en foutrais moi des priorités, rouspéta Nathan en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner cette bataille.

\- Oh ça va, fais pas comme si tu attendais depuis longtemps… On sait toutes que tu as dû arriver au point de rendez-vous cinq minutes avant de te pointer ici.

Le jeune homme répondit à son accusation par un claquement de langue dédaigneux et un geste d'impatience.

\- Bon allez, on y va ! J'ai faim, putain. J'ai pas déjeuné ce matin.

Victoria acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête qui donna le signal attendu par les deux autres filles. Elles rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires et ramassèrent leurs sacs à main. Taylor éteignit la télé alors que Courtney récupérait les clés de voiture de Victoria. Cette dernière, les mains écartées, attendait que son vernis sèche avec l'air hautain d'une personne de sang royal.

\- Qui vient, au fait ? Demanda la brune aux cheveux mi-longs.

Nathan s'écarta de la porte pour les laisser sortir à sa suite.

\- Hmm… Logan, Zack, Juliet et Hayden. Dana ne peut pas venir, elle a un entraînement toute la matinée. Si elle peut, elle nous rejoindra vers 14h.

\- Oooh, Zack, hein, répéta Taylor sur un ton conspirateur en faisant un clin d'œil à Victoria. Ca risque d'être marrant !

\- Tu parles, répondit Victoria, tranchante. Je m'en fous de ce mec. Il peut se taper qui il veut, ça ne me regarde pas. Si Juliet aime être cocue, c'est son problème.

Nathan esquissa un sourire.

\- Revoilà ma _Queen Bee_ !

##

Le centre-ville était bondé avec l'approche de Noël. Les huit jeunes étudiants avaient garés leurs deux voitures dans un parking privé avant de continuer à pieds. La galerie marchande qu'ils fréquentaient habituellement, décorée de guirlandes et de sapins en cette période, grouillait comme une fourmilière. Toutes les boutiques de luxe, les bijouteries, les magasins artisanaux étaient pris d'assaut par des gens pressés qui devenaient agressifs si l'attente se faisait trop longue. Victoria se sentait d'ores et déjà saoulée par tout cela. Elle détestait les badauds, elle détestait les foules en période de Noël… Ces mécréants étaient grossiers, sans la moindre classe et bruyants au possible. Ils étouffaient son espace vital autant physique que sonore. L'envie de se réfugier au chaud dans un petit coin de son _Starbucks_ préféré se faisait oppressante. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas loin du coffee shop maintenant qu'elle y pensait, à peine à deux rues de là. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'y aller cette semaine avec les examens de fin de session. Son café latte à la vanille lui manquait…

\- Putain, j'en ai marre de tourner en rond, lâcha Logan sur un ton exacerbé. On peut pas aller au _Golden_ ?

\- Il est fermé pour rénovation, lui répondit Juliet.

\- Super, reprit Zackary en levant les bras, irrité lui aussi par le va et vient incessant de la foule. Et le _Lux_ est plein. Quelqu'un a une idée d'où on peut se poser ?

Les jeunes échangèrent des regards interrogateurs.

\- Au _Colorado_ ? Proposa Courtney en levant un doigt comme si elle détenait la bonne réponse.

\- Nan, trop funky, souffla Hayden. Pourquoi pas le _Two Wales_ ?

\- La personne qui me fera mettre un pied dans ce trou à rats n'est pas encore née, argua Victoria en fronçant le nez de dégoût. J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Courtney approuva en rajoutant qu'en plus tout ce qu'ils faisaient à manger était trop gras.

\- Bon et ben dans ce cas on peut aller au _Starbucks_ , fit Nathan. J'ai entendu dire que c'était le plus gros ramassis d'hipsters de la ville. On aura de quoi critiquer en plus !

A ces mots, Victoria se pétrifia. Le sang quitta son visage en une fraction de seconde, la laissant blanche comme un linge.

\- Hahaha ! Grave ! Une bande de prolétaires qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde ! Je vote pour! enchaîna Zackary en ricanant.

\- J-je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un bon plan, tenta la blonde aux cheveux courts, essayant d'avaler difficilement sa salive. L'établissement d'Arcadia Bay n'est pas super réputé…

Taylor se tourna dans sa direction en arquant un sourcil, surprise. Un regard bleu océan s'accrocha au sien et une légère incompréhension pleine de questionnement flotta dans l'air. Personne d'autre ne réagit. Ils continuaient de débattre. Seule la fille Christensen semblait l'avoir entendue, ce qui offrit à Victoria l'opportunité de se reprendre. Elle se secoua mentalement. Taylor se doutait de quelque chose, elle pouvait le voir à sa façon de l'observer comme si elle attendait qu'elle lui dise le fond de sa pensée. Mais elle ne la trahirait pas, c'était sa meilleure amie, elle attendrait qu'elles soient seules pour remettre le sujet sur la table. La blonde risquait de passer un interrogatoire en règle le soir même.

\- Je veux dire… Vous n'avez pas plus ringard en tête ? grogna-t-elle avec dédain, dissimulant le tremblement de ses mains. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne savent même pas faire un café crème correct…

Six paires d'yeux supplémentaires la dévisagèrent en pesant le pour et le contre. Certains n'étaient pas plus enchantés que cela à l'idée de se rabattre sur un café de seconde catégorie, mais la fermeture du _Golden_ leur rappelait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de possibilités. Finalement, Hayden reprit la parole :

\- Moi, j'dis que ça se tente, franchement. Et au pire, si leur café crème est dégueulasse, Vic' pourra toujours taper un scandale comme elle sait si bien le faire, sourit-il à la concernée.

\- Parce qu'il est de notoriété publique que je suis une plus grande _Drama Queen_ que toi, bien sûr, se défendit-elle sur un ton cinglant.

\- Au moins, je propose une solution, moi.

Son pragmatisme emporta immédiatement la majorité des votes dans des rires appréciateurs pour les deux parties. Juliet finit de convaincre le groupe lorsqu'elle ajouta qu'elle aimait bien les _Starbucks_ en général, même s'ils étaient généralement gorgés de personnes pas toujours fréquentables. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils prirent la direction du coffee shop, Victoria traînant les pieds à l'arrière.

##

Nathan poussa la porte d'entrée du coffee shop comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, Victoria sut, dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, qu'il était parti pour faire un sale coup. Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose de mauvais. Mais le poids de son secret la maintint dans une lourde culpabilité silencieuse. Durant tout le chemin, elle avait prié pour que Max ne soit pas là. Pour qu'elle soit malade, assignée au rangement de la réserve, en train de faire ses devoirs… tout, plutôt qu'en service au comptoir. Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, son regard de jade se posa sur la fine silhouette de la petite hipster qui s'occupait de servir deux jeunes filles. Son grand sourire, adressé aux étudiantes dont elle prenait la commande, éveilla les habituels papillons au creux de son ventre qui la firent se sentir heureuse de la revoir. Elle se sentit légère et oublia presque pendant un instant sa peur de ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Elle aurait voulu que ce sourire lui soit adressé, qu'elles ne soient que toutes les deux… Au final, ce sourire ne fit que renforcer sa culpabilité…

Max rendit la monnaie à la première fille avant de se tourner vers les machines pour lancer les commandes et passer le relais à sa collègue. Les mains de Victoria devinrent moites. Une montée de chaleur dans son dos fit tourner la couleur de ses oreilles au rouge vif. L'envie de s'enfuir se fit étouffante. Elle suffoquait intérieurement. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là avant que la petite barrista ne la voit.

\- Hey toi ! Oui, toi. La fille aux tâches de rousseur ! Appela Nathan en s'accoudant au comptoir de manière impolie. On voudrait commander ! Et en général, j'aime pas trop attendre.

Max se tourna dans la direction du groupe et Victoria déglutit difficilement, encaissant le manque de respect de Nathan à sa place. La mâchoire contractée, elle vit le visage de la petite brune se décomposer en voyant à qui elle avait affaire. Le Vortex Club dans sa quasi-intégralité. La peur s'inscrivit sur ses traits, ses petits poings se serrèrent et le doute glaça son corps. Ravalant ses angoisses, elle scanna prudemment tous les visages de la bande à la recherche d'un secours qui ne vint pas. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Victoria, ses yeux s'emplirent d'un doute qui lui transperça le cœur, et d'une supplication muette.

\- Bonjour… finit-elle par répondre, la voix légèrement plus aigue qu'à la normale. Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ?

La jeune barrista prenait sur elle, nota Victoria qui, à force, avait appris à reconnaître les micro expressions de la châtain. Cette observation la rendit plus coupable que jamais de sa non-assistance à personne en danger. Intérieurement, elle pouvait entendre une voix hurler à plein poumon, lui intimant d'intervenir. Quelle était cette voix ? Celle d'une tout autre Victoria. Celle d'une Victoria qui s'était liée d'amitié avec une petite hipster. Celle d'une Victoria qui ressentait d'étranges papillons en la présence de la brune. Et pourtant, le corps de l'héritière Chase se refusait à tout mouvement. Une part d'elle, ce masque qu'elle s'efforçait de porter chaque jour, lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait bâti au prix de bon nombre de sacrifices, cette image qu'elle avait forgée au détriment de son âme.

A cet instant précis, Victoria se détestait de ne rien pouvoir faire. De ne rien _vouloir_ faire qui puisse entacher sa réputation.

\- Sers nous trois cafés noirs, deux latte à la vanille… commença Nathan.

\- Un chocolat chaud viennois, continua Juliet en levant la main.

\- Deux, approuva Zachary en tenant sa copine par la taille et en échangeant un sourire complice avec elle.

\- Et un macchiato, termina Hayden.

Max tapait nerveusement sur sa caisse en évitant le plus possible tout contact visuel avec ses clients. Ses poings continuaient de se serrer et se desserrer dans l'attente de la suite des événements. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'enfermait derrière sa carapace invisible, comme à chaque fois que le Vortex Club venait l'importuner. Elle serrait les dents, prenait sur elle et priait pour que le moment passe. Après quoi, elle panserait ses plaies, loin de ces regards railleurs. Elle avait l'habitude. Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme.

\- C'est noté… vous voulez payer tous ensemble ou séparément ? Demanda-t-elle, pressée de pouvoir se retirer et pourquoi pas, demander à un collègue de la remplacer au comptoir.

\- Hé mais t'es une nana de Blackwell, fit Juliet en plissant légèrement les yeux. Je te connais… tu t'appelles Max quelque chose… Max… Max….

Victoria vit la petite hipster se glacer d'effroi. Ses grands yeux bleus, magnifiques, écarquillés et sa mâchoire sur le point de céder. Toute sa contenance semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Ce constat fut un pic glacé en plein cœur de la blonde qui, serrant les poings à son tour, s'apprêta à intervenir pour sauver l'anonymat de son amie. Mais, comme depuis le début de ce cauchemar, son hésitation la retint et elle fut devancée.

\- Caulfield ! S'exclama la journaliste avec la satisfaction de la personne qui est toujours parfaitement informée. Max Caulfield ! C'est ça ?

\- Non, vous devez faire erreu…

\- Mais ouiiii ! Reprit Nathan en plissant ses yeux de prédateur. T'es une des bizues qui traîne avec le club de chimie ! Je me rappelle de toi. Tu as essayé de t'introduire à l'une de nos soirées avec cette pute aux cheveux bleus.

A cette réplique, Max avait l'impression d'être une souris prise au piège, entourée de félins désireux de jouer avec elle avant de l'achever. Ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlable, l'obligeant à les serrer à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Tout son corps criait une peur panique. Et si ces gens dénonçaient son travail auprès de l'académie ?

\- Tu te rappelles de ce soir-là, Vicky ? reprit Nathan, toujours hilare.

\- Comment voudrais-tu que je me rappelle ? se défendit la blonde, évitant tout contact visuel avec Max. C'est typiquement le genre de détails insignifiants qui ne marquent pas mon esprit.

\- Mais si, rappelle-toi, tu disais que ces deux-là devaient être deux brouteuses parce qu'aucun homme saint d'esprit ne voudrait d'elles. Et que l'idée de leur relation te rebutait.

Si Victoria pouvait pâlir encore plus, elle l'aurait fait. Il était évident qu'elle se souvenait de ses propres paroles qu'elle avait lancées afin d'amuser la galerie. D'ailleurs, comme cette nuit-là, ses amis du Vortex Club gloussèrent à ce rappel. Zachary et Logan se permirent même quelques gestes obscènes qui fit hurler Courtney de rire et d'effroi.

Malgré le chaos que créaient les jeunes richards, les yeux de Victoria s'accrochèrent à ceux de Max. Ce qu'elle y vit lui brisa le cœur en mille morceaux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'héritière Chase se détesta comme jamais. Elle et sa réputation. Elle et son orgueil. Elle et sa stupidité…

\- Et bien, Loserfield, tu as perdu ta langue ? ricana le leader du Vortex Club. Tu étais plus éloquente quand on vous a foutu dehors avec ta pote droguée !... Oh, non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as un chat dans la gorge, ou plutôt, une chatte !

Les éclats de rire reprirent de plus belle. Les filles essuyaient les larmes aux coins de leurs yeux tandis que leurs camarades tapotaient leur ventre douloureux. À cet instant, Victoria ne s'était jamais sentie aussi déconnectée du reste du monde, du Vortex Club. Leur hilarité lui donnait l'impression que l'on frottait du gravier contre sa peau jusqu'à lui arracher l'épiderme. Et la tristesse dans le regard de Max était le pieux qui faisait saigner son être.

Devant l'inaction de la petit hipster, le ton de Nathan se fit plus froid et plus menaçant.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas attendre et là, je commence à perdre patience.

\- Vous n'aviez pas répondu à ma question. Vous payez ensemble ou séparément ? rétorqua Max de la voix la plus assurée et calme qu'elle put.

\- Elle ose me répondre en plus ? Hé, les mecs, Loserfield a tenté de me répondre ! Ta langue n'est peut-être pas si engourdie que cela.

C'était tellement de mauvais goût, songea Victoria, écoeurée qu'elle soit indirectement l'origine d'une telle tirade. Tout autour d'eux, le _Starbucks_ était tombé dans un lourd silence. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur ces jeunes insolents qui importunaient une pauvre barrista. Cette attention commençait à mettre les filles du Vortex Club légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais te dire un truc, Loserfield, reprit Nathan en se penchant vers elle sur le ton de la confidence. Cette situation représente parfaitement le monde : les faibles servent les puissants. Et je suis ravi que tu aies compris ta place dans ce monde.

Pour accentuer ses propos, il fit tomber une tour de gobelet par terre, son sourire mauvais s'élargissant.

\- Ramasse.

D'un coup d'œil circulaire, Victoria put voir que Juliet paraissait gênée, alors que les autres membres de leur gang riaient pour approuver les dires de Nathan et se faire bien voir. C'en était trop ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Serrant ses poings, elle fit un pas en avant.

\- Allons-nous-en, déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix, mais fermement.

\- Quoi ? hoqueta Nathan, pas près de lâcher son nouveau jouet à torturer. On commence à peine à s'amuser.

\- Nate, tu…

Mais alors qu'elle allait argumenter, une grande brune habillée d'un uniforme _Starbucks_ rejoignit Max derrière la caisse pour se placer entre le fils Prescott et elle. Le regard droit et sévère, plein de défi, l'atmosphère sembla changer radicalement en sa présence. Max se cacha instinctivement dans son dos avant de s'éloigner pour la laisser gérer la situation.

\- Bonjour, je suis la manager en charge ici, fit la brune sur un ton aimable démentit par son regard de braise et ses muscles tendus. Laissez-moi m'occuper de votre commande pendant qu'on prépare vos boissons. Comment souhaitez-vous procéder pour le paiement ?

\- Je paie toujours avec ma carte Gold, argua Nathan en prenant un air hautain. Mais laissez tomber, je n'ai que trop gaspillé mon temps dans cet établissement miteux.

La brune à la caisse redressa légèrement son menton dans une attitude suffisante qui reflétait celle de Nathan.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, monsieur, je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

L'impassibilité de la manager décontenança quelque peu le riche héritier. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le congédie aussi simplement, au contraire, les gens se jetaient à ses pieds pour combler ses désirs. Cela donna envie à Nathan de clamer son statut afin que son opposante se soumette à son rang.

Comme pressentant la prochaine action de son meilleur ami, Victoria posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura :

\- Nate, pas maintenant. Ton père t'a demandé de ne plus faire de scandales pendant un moment.

Le garçon fit la moue, vexé de ne pas pouvoir assouvir son pouvoir. Toutefois, la blonde avait raison, il avait trop fait parlé de lui ces derniers temps et cela ne servait pas beaucoup à la réputation des Prescott. Pas que Nathan n'en avait que faire de l'humeur de son père, mais il aimait pouvoir conserver sa carte Gold qu'il exhibait si souvent.

\- Ouais, c'est bon, on se tire, annonça Nathan en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Comme ayant prononcé la parole divine, les membres du Vortex Club le suivirent en silence. Victoria tourna les talons et quitta le _Starbucks_. Tout prenait enfin fin, mais elle savait que le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Le mal était fait et elle ne tarderait pas à en payer les conséquences. Cette optique l'effrayait tant qu'elle n'osa même pas un dernier regard derrière elle, vers le comptoir où se trouvait une certaine châtain qui faisait battre son coeur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello les coffee addicts !  
Vous allez bien après le chapitre de la semaine dernière ? *sourire colgate* Bon allez... pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents et mis en ligne un jour plus tôt. Cadeau.**

 **J'ai relevé dans plusieurs commentaires votre affection pour le personnage de Kristen. Je voulais juste préciser une chose, son perso n'est pas entièrement inventé pour ceux qui se demandaient si c'est un OC. Kristen et Fernando sont les amis de Max lorsqu'elle vit à Seattle dans le jeu. Je n'ai fait que reprendre l'idée d'une vie en dehors d'Arcadia Bay pour transformer cela et l'adapter à son univers de Starbucks hors de Blackwell. Les amis qu'elle a dans cet endroit ne se mélangent pas et n'interfèrent pas avec sa vie à l'école. Voilà. Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Dropping bombs in cups of coffee**

Les jours suivants ne firent que confirmer ce que Victoria savait déjà et l'enfoncer un peu plus dans la misère qu'était devenu son quotidien. Elle déprimait, seule avec sa réputation préservée. Max faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Comme si elle était devenue transparente et ne méritait plus son attention. A chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient dans les couloirs au lycée, la petite brune accélérait le pas et l'esquivait. Quand Victoria essayait de la rattraper, elle arrivait à disparaître en une fraction de seconde, faisant hommage à son titre de Ninja de Blackwell. Et l'héritière Chase ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle était le pire déchet que cette Terre ait porté et devrait dorénavant assumer ce qu'elle avait fait.

Jetant un œil à son téléphone portable, Victoria fit défiler la dizaine de textos qu'elle avait envoyé à la petite hipster depuis l'accrochage avec Nate. Des messages restés sans réponse. _« Maxine, je suis tellement désolée… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé. Nathan est un con et je suis encore pire que lui… J'ai voulu t'aider, je te le jure. J'ai paniqué… Je voulais les arrêter, je voulais te préserver et je me suis foirée… S'il te plaît, réponds-moi… »_. Certains étaient plus courts et plus directs : _« Max… je t'en prie, dis quelque chose. Insulte-moi si tu veux, je le mérite, mais réponds-moi… »_ Les autres suivaient le même modèle en la suppliant de lui répondre. Mais rien. Victoria se demandait même si Max n'avait pas fini par supprimer ou bloquer son numéro. Elle savait qu'à sa place, elle l'aurait fait. Le cœur lourd, elle rallumait son portable toutes les cinq secondes dans l'espoir de voir son nom s'afficher sur l'écran. Les yeux rivés sur l'horloge numérique, elle regardait les minutes défiler avec une terrible lenteur.

\- Maxine… je suis désolée… se lamenta-t-elle à haute voix, la gorge serrée, enfermée dans sa chambre.

Le cœur lourd, elle attrapa sa petite couverture dans laquelle elle se roula pour se réinstaller sur son canapé. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Elle avait annulé tous ses plans. Seule Taylor avait protesté et essayé de lui parler, mais Victoria l'avait écartée en lui disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui dire ce qui la rongeait. Elle l'avait longuement regardée mais n'avait pas insistée, lui disant qu'elle restait dans sa chambre si elle avait besoin d'elle – attention discrète que la blonde apprécia même si elle ne répondit rien –. Elle voulait oublier cette semaine d'horreur qui se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête… elle voulait effacer le visage décomposé et plein de trahison de Max…

Victoria serra son plaid contre elle, essayant de disparaître dedans. Elle lui avait fait tellement de mal. Une boule lui enserra la gorge et fit se contracter ses mâchoires. Elle refusait de pleurer. Elle refusait de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle l'avait mérité… c'était à Max de pleurer, pas à elle…

Tournant la tête sur la droite pour essayer de chasser les idées noires qui la culpabilisaient sans arrêt, elle avisa son _photobook_ qui reposait sur sa table basse. L'œuvre de toute sa scolarité. Toute sa vie. L'intégralité de ses clichés les plus prometteurs se trouvaient enfermés entre ses pages, attendant d'être envoyés à des galeries d'art. Victoria observa sa couverture noire durant de longues secondes sans esquisser le moindre mouvement dans sa direction. Etait-ce vraiment ça qu'elle était en train de faire ? se demanda-t-elle. Préserver sa réputation et son statut social en se privant de la seule chose qui la faisait se sentir elle-même ?... Sa carrière valait-elle tous les sacrifices ? Comme pour appuyer ses propres interrogations, des mots de Max lui revinrent en tête : « _Tu as un œil très Richard Avedon-esque. Tu pourrais être aussi connue que lui un de ces jours avec tes clichés. Je suis sérieuse_. » Elle était la seule personne à avoir compris ce qu'elle cherchait à transmettre, qui elle était et pourquoi elle aimait autant la photographie. Victoria avait l'habitude qu'on la congratule, qu'on lui dise qu'elle était la meilleure… mais personne ne voyait l'acharnement qu'elle mettait dans son travail, les heures passées à étudier, à s'entraîner et à recommencer encore et encore.

Personne sauf Maxine.

Elle la comprenait sans qu'elle n'ait réellement besoin de parler. Et quand elle finissait par parler et par lâcher ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire à personne, elle l'écoutait vraiment. Elle ne faisait pas que lui sourire en lui disant « ça va aller ». Non, elle la soutenait.

Victoria sortit une main de sous sa couverture qu'elle tendit pour ouvrir son _book_. Les pages défilèrent entre ses doigts qui effleuraient le papier. Tant de photos. Tant de travail. Tant de souvenirs. Inconsciemment, elle finit par arriver à la dernière en date. La photo de Max prenant des notes durant leur cours en commun dans l'amphithéâtre. Sans prévenir, son cœur accéléra brutalement la cadence alors qu'une montée de chaleur se répandait dans son ventre. Honte. Culpabilité. Tristesse. Manque. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle se sentait mal.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard_

Après de nombreuses réflexions, Victoria choisit de faire la seule chose qui pouvait l'obliger à lui faire face. Elle se rendit au coffee shop à la sortie de ses cours. La première chose qu'elle remarqua en passant les portes d'entrées fut que le _Starbucks_ était pratiquement désert, chose rare pour un vendredi après-midi. Seules deux tables étaient occupées par un groupe de filles et un couple. La seconde chose fut la petite hipster qui s'afférait derrière la caisse. Son visage était fermé à la moindre expression et son regard posé sur les gobelets qu'elle triait par taille.

Ayant entendu la cloche d'entrée, Max releva la tête pour croiser le regard de jade qui la fixait avec crainte. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle marqua une légère surprise qui s'évapora presque instantanément dans une moue renfrognée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et la colère se mit à briller dans ses iris azurés.

\- Kristen, je dois aller vérifier les stocks. Je serai dans l'arrière-salle, informa Max à sa collègue qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Okay, je prends le relais.

Victoria tenta de s'approcher le plus rapidement qu'elle put en voyant la brune se détourner pour se diriger vers la porte de service.

\- Maxine, attends ! Max ! Ecoute-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle. S'il te pla…

Mais la forme se referma dans le dos de la brune, laissant la riche héritière sur le carreau, la main levée en direction de celle-ci.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, madame ? demanda la manager en se plaçant face à la blonde. Nous avons reçu les commandes spéciales pour Noël si vous le désirez.

\- Je n'ai pas très soif en vérité…

\- Nous avons des chocolats à la cannelle pour une durée limitée.

Victoria continuait de fixer la porte par laquelle Max avait disparue, la voix éteinte, elle répondit :

\- Pouvez-vous dire à Max que je suis passée, s'il vous plaît ?... Et lui dire que je suis désolée ?...

Kristen garda le silence jusqu'à ce que la Reine de Blackwell coule un regard dans sa direction.

\- C'est noté.

\- Merci, répondit-elle, le cœur serré.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et se diriger vers la sortie quand elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Ses émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas rien faire. Pas cette fois. Elle fit volte-face pour voir que la manager l'observait toujours depuis la caisse. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Victoria revint jusqu'au comptoir principal.

\- Okay… reconnut la blonde en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de me voir, et je suis désolée de vous demander cela, mais… pouvez-vous me donner une _cup_ et me prêter votre stylo, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna la barrista en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je vous paierai le prix d'une consommation, voire plus, mais j'ai besoin d'une _cup_ et de votre stylo. C'est important.

Kristen observa la blonde qui lui retournait un regard d'animal blessé, profondément meurtri bien qu'étrangement déterminé. Il y avait tant de choses qui semblaient batailler dans ses yeux voilés de souffrance. La jeune femme paraissait perdue et tentait le tout pour le tout. La manager se sentit tiraillée. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait viré cette énergumène sur le champ et lui aurait interdit de remettre un pied ici. Elle lui tenait rigueur de ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt. Sans pour autant avoir participé verbalement, elle avait fait du mal à Max et prit part à son humiliation publique. Ou plutôt, elle n'était pas intervenue pour la défendre quand le moment s'était fait sentir. Victoria ne méritait rien d'autre qu'une claque pour son comportement déplorable. Pourtant, devant le regret qu'elle lut dans ses yeux, la grande brune s'exécuta à contrecœur et tendit un gobelet accompagné de son marqueur à sa cliente. Celle-ci s'en empara immédiatement et se mit à écrire quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire depuis sa position. Quand elle eut fini, elle lui rendit le gobelet et le stylo.

\- Pouvez-vous le remettre à Maxine, s'il vous plaît ?... Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas me voir, ou entendre parler de moi actuellement… et si elle le désire, je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds ici.

Victoria laissa sa phrase en suspend une seconde, ses yeux se déposant sur le comptoir pour éviter ceux de son interlocutrice.

\- Mais je voudrais quand même qu'elle sache que je suis désolée de l'avoir déçue.

\- Je lui ferai passer le message, répondit la manager d'une voix sans la moindre chaleur. Mais je ne peux rien promettre pour ce qui est de sa réponse.

\- C'est tout ce que je demande, sourit tristement la blonde. Encore merci…

Elle s'apprêtait à tirer son portefeuille de son sac quand la jeune femme en face d'elle l'arrêta sur un « c'est bon » qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lui faisait pas payer la consommation et qu'elle pouvait filer. Victoria la remercia une nouvelle fois et sortit du coffee shop, la gorge nouée. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle passait ces portes en bois ?...

##

\- Elle est partie, déclara Kristen en tapant sur la porte de service.

A ces mots, Max revint en salle, le cœur battant fort et les lèvres tordues dans une mimique contrariée.

\- Merci. Et… désolée pour ça…

\- C'est bon, t'inquiète, tu me revaudras ça – elle marqua une pause – Elle a laissé ça pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la _cup_.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un message.

Curieuse malgré tout, Max s'en empara pour la faire tourner entre ses mains. Une belle écriture propre et soignée lui apparut au feutre noir : Gotham _needs Batman_.

Les yeux baissés sur son gobelet, elle lut et relut ces quelques mots. Une demande de pardon plus subtile que tous les messages qu'elle lui avait envoyés. Son pouce effleura l'écriture en lettres capitales suivant les tracés du stylo.

\- Elle est venue pour te dire qu'elle est désolée de t'avoir déçue.

Max hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux la pardonner…

\- Normal, finit la brune en se remettant au travail. Si tu veux rester dans la réserve, je m'occupe du comptoir pour aujourd'hui.

\- Merci, Kris'.

\- Ne me remercie pas, il faut ranger les cartons et passer la serpillère, c'est la tâche la plus ingrate dans ce boulot.

La petite hipster esquissa un léger sourire devant la fausse intransigeance de sa chef. Elle répondit un « Sir, yes sir » avant de retourner d'où elle venait, son gobelet dédicacé serré contre elle.

* * *

Allongée sur le lit de sa meilleure amie, Max fixait le plafond à la recherche d'une réponse divine qui viendrait éclaircir toutes ses interrogations. Au dessus de sa tête, un grand papillon bleu et noir se découpait, peint à la bombe à peinture. Une œuvre d'art signée Chloé Price.

\- Attend que je reprenne ça depuis le début ! Tu me dis que tu as un faible pour Bitchtoria ?! S'étrangla Chloé en manquant de faire tomber la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

\- Chloé… Je dis juste qu'on était devenues proches et qu'elle a fait ça. Nathan s'acharnait sur moi, et elle n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Elle est restée là, à ne rien dire en me fixant comme un poisson rouge…

\- Pourquoi on parle de ça alors qu'on devrait être en train de crever les pneus de sa voiture ?! Rayer sa carrosserie ?! Un coup de canif et l'affaire est réglée. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irais lui régler son compte tout de suite à cette putain de richarde de mes deux !

La colère de la punk-rockeuse était palpable. Electrique même. Elle fulminait depuis plus d'une heure et passait ses nerfs sur son paquet de cigarette qui avait réduit de moitié. Max grimaça à son soudain éclat de voix mais ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Chloé était le fusible de sa propre frustration et explosait à la place de la petite brune qui avait encore du mal à laisser sortir ce qu'elle ressentait, trop troublée pour réussir à faire la part des choses.

\- Cette proposition me paraît pas mal…

\- Tu parles qu'elle est bien ! Et après on met sa chambre à sac et on tague les murs de sa chambre en écrivant « You're dead, bitch ».

La brune esquissa un petit sourire amusé teinté de lassitude.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est le pire dans tout ça ? Demanda faiblement Max, les yeux toujours rivés sur le plafond.

\- Parce qu'il y a pire que de subir les brimades de Prescott junior sans rien faire en retour ? Et je parle même pas du harcèlement moral de l'autre raclure ?

Max ne s'arrêta pas sur la remarque sarcastique de sa meilleure amie.

\- Le pire, c'est qu'une part de moi lui en veut terriblement parce que je me suis sentie trahie… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle intervienne et qu'elle montre qu'elle tenait à moi… C'est idiot, mais j'espérais vraiment que je représentais quelque chose pour elle… qu'on était… amies ?...

Elle déglutit. Pourquoi avait-elle autant mal à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait le visage de Victoria figé dans une expression de terreur pure alors qu'elle gardait le silence ?...

\- Tandis que l'autre part lui a déjà pardonné parce que je sais pourquoi elle a fait ça et que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir complètement…

Chloé, posée près de la fenêtre de sa chambre ramena son regard sur la petite figure allongée sur son lit.

\- Tu déconnes ?! S'exclama-t-elle de plus belle. Max, on parle de Victoria là… Allo ! Réveille-toi ! C'est une fille qui passe son temps à insulter les personnes qu'elle juge inférieures à son rang et qui n'hésitera pas à te piétiner si tu te mets en travers de son chemin… - elle s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle – comme elle vient de le faire avec toi justement, désolée de te dire ça, mais c'est arrivé… tu te trouvais entre elle et sa réputation, elle a choisi. Et ce n'était pas toi.

Max ne répondit rien, prenant silencieusement note de cette nouvelle remarque. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle laissa le silence perdurer pendant de longues secondes. Ses sentiments l'assommaient. Tout était trop confus dans sa tête. Elle était en colère. Elle était frustrée. Elle était triste… Ne plus voir la blonde lui donnait l'impression qu'on avait percé un trou dans sa poitrine. Une plaie qui restait béante et qui l'empêchait de dormir, de respirer, de vivre… Et pourtant, elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait terriblement.

\- Tu penses que je devrais faire quoi ?... Ne jamais lui reparler ?

\- Déjà, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour lui parler à la base, alors t'enticher de _ça_ ? grogna-t-elle avec un dégoût évident. Franchement, j'aurais même préféré Warren à la rigueur.

Chloé alluma le joint qu'elle venait de rouler comme ayant besoin de faire passer la pilule. Les cigarettes n'étaient pas suffisantes. Le fait que Max puisse aimer une personne aussi mauvaise que Victoria lui retournait l'estomac. Elle méritait tellement mieux qu'elle.

\- Tu sais, elle n'est pas si terrible une fois qu'on la connaît… se justifia la petite hipster en se sentant le besoin de la défendre. En fait, elle te ressemble un peu sur certaines choses maintenant que j'y pense.

\- QUOI ?! S'écria la punk. On n'a rien en commun !

Max se redressa, les mains tendus devant elle dans un geste pour calmer la situation.

\- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas sur votre personnalité ou sur vos goûts ou quoique ce soit, mais elle a ce côté un peu fragile qui l'oblige à jouer les dures en société pour affirmer son pouvoir et ne pas se faire marcher dessus. Comme toi, elle garde jalousement le secret du cœur qui bat sous sa poitrine…

Chloé souffla longuement la fumée dans un flot continu avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu plaides en faveur de ta cause là…

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes deux personnes qui ont vécu des choses parfois difficiles et qui veulent se protéger.

\- Hn… Victoria, des choses difficiles ? C'est sûr que choisir entre une cuillère en argent et en or massif ça a dû être le dilemme de sa vie… Pauvre elle.

\- Chloé, la réprimanda son amie.

\- Quoi ?... Tu devrais attendre que je sois un peu plus _high_ avant de me comparer à cette pouff'. On en reparle dans une heure si tu veux.

Max se rallongea sur le dos, son silence se perdant dans les airs de guitares qui sortaient de la vieille chaîne Hi-Fi de sa meilleure amie. Lentement, elle sortit son portable de sa poche pour ouvrir la conversation de Victoria. Elle parcourut du regard tous les messages qu'elle avait laissés sans réponse. Bien que toujours contrariée, elle devait reconnaître qu'ils paraissaient sincères. Les mots sonnaient justes. Victoria semblait réellement s'en vouloir…

La petite hipster revint alors sur le menu principal avant de cliquer sur la galerie image où la photo de son gobelet apparaissait en première page. « _Gotham needs Batman_ ». Une manière détournée de dire « tu me manques, hipster » à moins qu'elle ne se fasse encore des films. Pourtant, comme mue par une volonté qui n'était pas la sienne, elle se mit à taper un message dans la bulle de conversation de sa page annexe.

Elle réfléchit longuement à quoi dire et effaça plusieurs fois le contenu pour changer la tournure de sa phrase, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Chloé ne la coupe dans sa réflexion.

\- Tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle, hein ?

La petite brune releva le menton, croisant le regard océan légèrement vacillant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Malgré moi, j'ai envie de savoir si elle est sincère…

\- Dans ce cas là, soupira Chloé, résignée, demande lui de reconnaître qu'elle tient à toi. Sinon, on n'avancera pas…

\- Déjà il faudrait qu'elle tienne à moi…

\- Ca m'écorche la langue de le reconnaître, mais si elle ne tenait pas à toi, elle ne t'aurait pas envoyé quinze milles textos, pourchassé dans Blackwell et rendu visite à ton boulot. Mais, on peut parier si tu veux. Si elle te répond et se répand en excuses, tu me devras vingt balles, Maxipad.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher d'envoyer ce texto ? S'étonna Max.

Chloé reporta son regard sur la rue en bas de son perchoir.

\- Non. Je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais, et le fait que je ne te retienne pas ne veut pas dire que j'approuve, continua-t-elle dans un roulement d'yeux significatif.

Elle n'approuvait pas du tout. Ca c'était sûr. Max était catégorique.

\- Mais je ne t'empêcherai pas de faire ce que tu ressens le besoin de faire, ajouta-t-elle avant de marquer un temps pour reprendre sur une voix plus douce, tu me connais, je fais souvent les choses de manière impulsive parce que je ressens l'envie de les faire à un instant T… sans ta lucidité j'aurais été plus d'une fois dans de mauvais draps. Donc, je te fais confiance si tu crois en elle…

\- Merci…

\- Ne me remercie pas, parce que si elle te refait du mal, je te jure, là tu peux compter sur moi pour faire disparaître son corps après l'avoir découpé en morceaux!

\- Haha, on n'en est pas encore là.

Chloé esquissa un sourire en entendant sa meilleure amie rire pour la première fois de la soirée.

\- Si on est d'accord, c'est déjà ça.

\- Est-ce qu'on est vraiment plus avancées que tout à l'heure ?…

\- On a convenu de mettre le moment où je crèverai ses pneus en attente, c'est un premier pas, je trouve. (elle marqua une pause) Bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire histoire que je rende ce message un peu plus cool ! demanda-t-elle en se glissant à ses côtés.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… c'est bien ça le problème… j'ai envie de lui parler mais j'ai aussi envie de lui montrer que je suis toujours en colère contre elle…

\- Ouuuuh ! On va faire ramper la Reine de Blackwell ?! Fit-elle avec les yeux brillants d'excitation. J'aime cette idée !

\- Chloé…

\- Quoi ? Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu meurs d'envie de voir son joli pull en cachemire traîner dans la boue à tes pieds. En plus, si tu prends une photo ça ferait un cliché inestimable.

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était passée au coffee shop, Victoria mourrait à petit feu, dévorée par l'angoisse. Dans un réflexe pour se calmer, elle porta une main à son cœur. Elle avait l'impression que celui-ci courrait un marathon sans fin, prisonnier de sa poitrine. Cela faisait bien quatre heures qu'elle avait laissé son message sur le gobelet de noël, et elle n'avait eu aucun retour bien évidemment. Peut-être Maxine n'avait pas compris la référence ? Peut-être que sa manager l'avait jeté sans le lui remettre ? Au fond d'elle, Victoria essayait de se persuader que peu importe si elle avait une réponse ou non, cela ne changerait pas sa vie. Elle perdrait juste son habituel lieu de retrait vis-à-vis de la société. Il faudrait qu'elle en trouve un autre. Cette fois, la blonde en choisirait un moins hipster, même si elle l'avouer, le latte vanille du _Starbucks_ allait lui manquer…

 _Vingt-quatre heures_ , songea-t-elle en appuyant sur l'écran de son téléphone portable pour afficher l'horloge numérique. C'était la durée limite avant qu'elle ne puisse officiellement dire qu'elle s'était pris un bon râteau en règle et que tout était fini. Victoria se passa une main sur le visage qu'elle finit par faire glisser dans ses cheveux en les ramenant vers l'arrière. Ce laps de temps était bien connu. Il définissait la fenêtre de tir exacte durant laquelle une personne à qui vous aviez fait une déclaration ou de lourdes excuses pouvait répondre. Dépassé 24h, c'était mauvais signe et souvent hypocrite.

Cela faisait à peine quatre heures trente-deux – précisément. Il fallait que Victoria trouve un moyen pour s'occuper et évacuer le stress qui faisait trembler ses mains au point de ne pouvoir tenir un verre. Regarder les secondes s'écouler était pire que tout. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Regarder un film ?... Non… elle ne se sentait pas de rester seule. Cela ne faisait qu'amplifier le sentiment d'attente angoissante qu'elle ressentait. Elle reprit son iPhone et ouvrit la dernière fenêtre de discussion instantanée. Le dernier message qu'elle avait reçu était un smiley qui faisait un clin d'œil pour répondre à une insulte amicale. Activant le clavier numérique, elle commença à taper un premier message qu'elle effaça au bout de quelques secondes. Comme Max, elle recommença à deux, voire trois reprises.

 _« Tay, t'es libre là tout de suite ? »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. _« Bah, je regardais une série vu que j'ai la flemme de faire mon devoir de maths. Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Ca te dit de me rejoindre ? Je vais commander des wraps végétariens »_

 _« Si tu me prends par les sentiments. Donne-moi deux minutes, j'arrive. »_ il y eut une pause de deux secondes avant qu'un second message ne suive. _« Et n'oublie pas de commander une sauce chinoise avec. »_

Victoria passa rapidement la commande en appelant son restaurant habituel puis reposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. A peine eut-il quitté ses mains qu'elle s'empressa de le reprendre nerveusement afin de s'assurer pour la millième fois qu'il était bien en sonnerie pour ne pas manquer le moindre message potentiel. Il en était vibreur _et_ sonnerie. Elle le remit à sa place en inspirant profondément. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant par la même occasion d'arrêter de remuer sa jambe de manière anxieuse.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi troublée par quiconque auparavant. Les gens entraient dans sa vie aussi facilement qu'ils en sortaient. Tout était une question de mode et de popularité. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser que la mode était éphémère. Mais avec Maxine, c'était différent. Son esprit libre et ringard était en marge des codes de la société et du style. Elle n'était pas en phase avec sa vision du monde et de l'amitié. Elle apportait une lueur différente à ses convictions. Et Victoria avait l'étrange impression que sa vie n'aurait plus jamais la même saveur si la petite brune n'en faisait plus partie… si elle ne lui répondait pas… Parce que cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais la voir autrement que de loin, au détour d'un amphi à Blackwell qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler. Elles seraient des inconnues.

A cette réalisation, le moral de la riche héritière en prit un coup. Son pouls s'accéléra de plus belle si cela était encore possible. Ne plus lui parler l'horrifiait terriblement…

 _Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle_ , se réprimanda Victoria en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, les mains sur ses tempes. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'imaginer le pire. Elle fut donc reconnaissante à sa meilleure amie quand celle-ci toqua à sa porte avant d'entrer sans y avoir invité. Taylor était habituée à se mettre à l'aise.

\- Hey, Vic ! Ca va ?

L'intéressée se fendit d'un petit sourire soulagé.

\- Hey…

Taylor tourna la tête, observant l'ensemble de la pièce. Elle semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas.

\- C'est quoi ce manque de rangement ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant le tas de fringues sur le bord du canapé. Et, où est la musique ?

\- La playlist que j'avais mise a dû se terminer.

\- Je vois ça, il est temps d'en mettre une autre.

Ni une ni deux la grande blonde aux cheveux longs se dirigea vers le bureau de Victoria où reposait son Mac book air. En trois clics, elle choisit une liste de chansons _chill house_ qui lui tira un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. « _Voilà ce que j'appelle de la musique_ » commenta-t-elle en faisant face à la propriétaire des lieux qui leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse. A la suite de cela, Taylor s'installa de tout son long sur le canapé en cuir blanc, en évitant les vêtements pour finalement lâcher un soupir satisfait.

\- Ta chambre est quand même la meilleure place dans cet internat miteux, nota-t-elle avec plaisir.

\- Raison pour laquelle tu es amie avec moi.

Taylor ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ca, et le fait que tu ais une décapotable. Le bus c'est pas terrible, franchement.

Ce fut au tour de Victoria d'esquisser un sourire. Taylor était sa meilleure amie depuis la première année de collège. Elles avaient grandi ensemble, traversé des épreuves aussi gratifiantes que douloureuses. Surtout depuis l'hospitalisation de la mère de Taylor et les problèmes financiers qui en avaient résulté. La fille Christensen avait toujours vécu seule avec sa génitrice, son père les ayant abandonnées à sa naissance. D'aussi loin que Victoria se souvienne, Taylor avait toujours porté le poids de responsabilités qui la dépassaient sans jamais se plaindre. Elle n'avait pas d'autre famille connue et s'était occupée de sa mère malade sans jamais cesser de se battre pour sa propre scolarité à côté. C'était une personne admirable.

\- Comment va ta maman, au fait ? Je n'ai pas pu lui rendre visite cette semaine.

\- Ca va ça va. Elle arrive à se plaindre des infirmières et à les insulter donc c'est bon signe.

\- Effectivement, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, fit la blonde dans un demi-sourire. Si tu veux, on peut aller la voir ensemble samedi matin, je mets ma décapotable à ton service, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus léger.

\- Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir de te voir, oui. Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais…peut-être plus que moi.

\- Arrête ! Vous êtes les mêmes toutes les deux.

Cela arracha un petit rire amusé à la squatteuse.

\- C'est vrai qu'on se ressemble un peu…

Un petit silence agréable s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Taylor se mit à siffloter un air de Kygo alors que Victoria se mordait discrètement les lèvres, incertaine sur la manière d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle finit par craquer.

\- Tay… j'ai fait une connerie, avoua-t-elle.

Le sifflotement s'arrêta, alors que la concernée penchait légèrement sa tête en arrière pour dévisager son amie en image inversée.

\- Le genre de connerie où on doit menacer quelqu'un pour le faire taire ? Parce que tu sais que Nathan est bien meilleur que moi à ce petit jeu.

Victoria lâcha un grognement blasé.

\- Si j'avais besoin de lui je lui aurais parlé directement…

\- Mon dieu, c'est pire que ce que je pensais ! Tu t'es cassé un ongle ? S'alarma Taylor dans une expression horrifiée. Tu es à court de laque pour les cheveux ?

La riche héritière lui envoya un coussin.

\- Tay' ! C'est sérieux ! Putain.

\- Haha, okay okay, dis-moi ce que tu as fait.

Sous le regard de Talor, Victoria sentit sa gorge se nouer et son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Sa bouche s'ouvrit une première fois sans que les mots n'en sortent. Ses cordes vocales refusaient de produire le moindre son. Elle força sur sa mâchoire.

\- Il y a un truc que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment dit… commença-t-elle en fixant ses doigts qui se tordaient dans tous les sens. Ce n'est pas que je voulais te cacher la vérité ou quoique ce soit, mais… c'était difficile pour moi.

Taylor garda le silence, la laissant poursuivre sans chercher à l'interrompre au risque de la voir se bloquer pour de bon. Depuis un moment, elle sentait que Victoria lui cachait des choses, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de la faire parler, celle-ci s'était brutalement refermée. Elle n'avait donc pas insisté. Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle viendrait la voir quand elle en ressentirait le besoin. Jusque là, la fille Christensen n'avait pas eut son mot à dire, glissant seulement des petites remarques ci et là pour tâter le terrain.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le dire sans que ce soit mal pris… reprit-elle avant de refaire une pause de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je sais depuis un petit moment maintenant… (elle déglutit de nouveau, ses doigts jouant avec le tissu de son pull hors de prix) ou plutôt, j'ai fini par l'accepter un peu contre mon gré… s'il te plaît, ne me juge pas…

\- Euuh… okay ?... répondit son amie en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me le dises.

\- Que je te dise quoi ?

\- Que tu ne m'en voudras pas…

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… Je ne t'en voudrai pas, Vic…

Victoria inspira profondément en rejetant sa tête en arrière. C'était tellement difficile. Elle observa le plafond, essayant de formuler correctement les mots dans sa bouche, les faire sortir une fois pour toute.

\- Tay… (sa pause fut plus longue que les précédentes) Je suis attirée par les filles…

Taylor arqua un sourcil, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Victoria se mit à déverser ce qu'elle avait retenu depuis si longtemps. Ses mots sortirent comme un flot de paroles furieux et ininterrompu.

\- La vérité c'est que je le sais depuis que j'ai quinze ans… Du moins, je m'en doutais… je faisais semblant de l'ignorer au départ, je voyais ça comme une forme d'admiration, de respect envers les autres filles de mon âge… et ça a plutôt bien marché pendant quelques temps, je ne me posais plus de questions, je restais juste fermée à cette possibilité en jouant la fille inaccessible, surtout envers les mecs. Je me faisais désirer en jouant la carte de la drague avant de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied. Cela me permettait de garder pied, de me dire que comme toutes les autres, j'étais cette fille qui faisait envie aux hommes… que j'étais normale… C'est bizarre de penser que j'étais anormale, parce que je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression de l'être en vérité. Pour moi j'étais normale, je me sentais normale, mais j'avais malgré tout peur que ça sorte… que ça se sache… Mais, récemment… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et ça a beaucoup compliqué les choses…

Victoria se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. Elle sentait une migraine envahir son crâne.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je me sens tellement bizarre quand elle est là, tellement… heureuse ?... Elle me rend faible (elle reprit son souffle) Désolée, Tay…

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je me répète et ça ne m'excusera pas mais j'avais vraiment peur que tu me juges, peur que l'on me voit différemment, peur d'être rejetée… surtout par toi… et ça je ne l'aurais pas supporté (sa gorge se serra et sa voix se fit plus aigue, retenant toute sa colère, sa frustration et son soulagement de finalement tout laisser sortir). J'ai vraiment essayé d'être ce que l'on attendait de moi, je te le jure ! J'ai essayé de m'intéresser aux mecs, d'être comme tout le monde, mais je n'y arrive pas… c'est tellement dur ! Putain. J'ai vraiment essayé !... Mais au final, ce n'est pas moi cette fille… et je suis fatiguée de cacher la vérité. Fatiguée de mentir sur qui je suis, qui m'intéresse. Parce que oui, je préfère Angelina Jolie à Brad Pitt contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser. Pas, d'ailleurs, qu'Angelina soit mon type de fille, c'est un exemple. Mais… Je suis fatiguée d'avoir à me justifier pour des crimes que je n'ai pas commis. J'ai rien fait de mal à ce qu'il me semble. J'ai juste craqué sur plusieurs filles sans oser le pas parce que j'avais peur que ça se sache… peur que d'un seul coup on me colle cette étiquette sur le front et que mes préférences deviennent un stigmate… (elle soupira) encore une fois, je suis un échec par rapport à ce que l'on attend de moi… termina-t-elle dans un petit rire dénué de chaleur.

La blonde marqua une pause plus courte que les autres pour rassembler ses pensées.

\- Tu sais… Si mes parents l'apprennent, ils me foutront définitivement à la porte, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme, comme si cela n'importait plus vraiment à présent. Il faut croire que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur de leurs espérances, que je serai toujours la Chase ratée qui n'arrive pas à percer parce qu'elle n'est pas foutue de prendre une photo correcte.

Sa voix se tinta d'amertume et d'ironie.

\- Alors imagine une photographe ratée et gay…

\- Franchement, l'interrompit Taylor pour la première fois depuis le début de son monologue, moi j'trouve que tu deviens plutôt un cliché ambulant. Et une _Drama Queen_.

\- Hein ?...

\- T'es photographe, gay, poète torturée… Un peu plus et tu m'annonces que t'es hipster refoulée et que tu caches un appareil polaroïd dans ton tiroir.

Un silence choqué ainsi qu'un regard ahuri lui répondirent. Devant son absence de répartie, Taylor reprit :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu caches vraiment un polaroïd dans ton tiroir… là je devrais organiser une _Intervention_ … laisse moi appeler Nathan.

\- Mais… commença Victoria. C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?...

\- Ca et le fait qu'il y a une nana qui te plaît dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé ! Fit-elle feignant l'outrage. Crache le morceau, c'est qui ? Dana ? Si c'est elle, j'approuve complètement, elle est sacrément bien foutue cette fille.

La blonde observa son amie comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait, les larmes brillant au coin des yeux. Son cœur battait fort. Elle voulait lui dire combien elle lui était reconnaissante. Combien elle tenait à elle.

\- Tay…

\- C'est donc pas Dana. Hmmm… y a qui à Blackwell d'assez sexy pour faire tourner la tête à Victoria Chase ? Juliet ? ouais, bof. Ouuh, Rachel Amber ! héhéhé.

Un soulagement incroyable traversa son regard de jade humide.

\- C'est Rachel ?!

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle à mi-voix.

Cela stoppa la fille Christensen dans son énumération.

\- Vic', si tu penses sérieusement que je vais t'abandonner parce que tu es le stéréotype même de la photographe New Yorkaise instagrameuse, sache que tu me connais mal. Tu as été là pour moi quand ma vie partait en live, genre… vraiment en live… quand j'étais prête à tout abandonner et à juste me laisser sombrer… tu as même été là pour ma mère. Tu fais partie de la famille.

Elle esquissa un sourire complice.

\- Ton problème c'est pas que tu es gay, c'est que tu es chiante, perfectionniste, souventtrop réactive à la provocation et râleuse. (elle leva un doigt en l'air) Et aussi que ça un moment que je me doute que tu n'es pas attirée par les hommes, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. J'attendais que tu viennes m'en parler.

Les larmes roulèrent pour de bon sur le visage de la riche héritière qui essaya de les essuyer d'un revers de la main dans un petit rire soulagé. Toutes ses émotions se bousculaient. Elle se sentait happée dans un maelstrom mental qui lui faisait ressentir toute une panoplie de sentiments qui se succédaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à dire à Taylor à quel point elle comptait pour elle, mais elle ne doutait pas que la blonde aux cheveux longs le savait.

\- Bon alors, c'est qui cette mystérieuse inconnue ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? Fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu lâches pas l'affaire, hein…

\- Pas quand il s'agit de potins.

Taylor lui renvoya un regard appuyé accompagné d'un « Bon alors, je la connais ? ».

\- Plus ou moins, finit par répondre la Reine de Blackwell dans un roulement d'yeux. Mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant… comme je t'ai dit, j'ai fait une connerie.

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre, tout allait bien entre nous, même si on n'était qu'amies, ne te fais pas d'idées je te vois venir, jusqu'à ce que je fasse _quelque chose_ qui l'a vraiment blessée. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je m'en veux à mort… je ne voulais pas faire ça.

\- Tu le lui as dit ?

\- J'ai essayé, mais elle m'évite et ne répond plus à mes messages depuis cette histoire…

Taylor se pinça le menton, semblant réfléchir à la situation.

\- C'est grave à quel point ?

\- Grave, répondit sombrement Victoria. J'ai involontairement participé à son humiliation publique.

Cela fit écarquiller les yeux à la jeune femme.

\- Ah ouais quand même… Putain, rappelle-moi de ne jamais avoir un faible pour toi, meuf !

Cela lui valut un nouveau coussin dans la figure qui lui arracha un rire amusé.

\- Je plaisaaaante. Mais plus sérieusement, c'est vrai que t'as pas géré pour le coup.

\- Merci de me soutenir, grogna Victoria en roulant des yeux et en levant les mains au ciel. Ca m'aide beaucoup ce que tu dis.

\- Je sais, je suis une vraie conseillère matrimoniale.

\- Je pensais plutôt à relou internationale.

\- Aussi.

Taylor passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière sur un « arrête de détourner le sujet, Vic » qui lui valut un roulement d'yeux exaspéré. Mais loin de s'en formaliser, la blonde aux cheveux longs prit une seconde pour réfléchir.

\- On parle de Max Caulfield, c'est ça ?

Victoria manqua de s'étouffer.

\- D'où tu sors ça ?!

\- Bah disons que la seule humiliation publique à laquelle j'ai assisté dernièrement c'est la sienne… et ce n'était clairement pas joli à voir… et tu étais vraiment bizarre à la suite de cette histoire.

L'héritière Chase inspira longuement, essayant de calmer les tremblements nerveux de sa jambe.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me rattraper…

\- Commencer par t'excuser en personne ?

\- J'ai essayé ma…

Elles furent interrompues dans leur discussion par des coups frappés à la porte. Instinctivement, Victoria se crispa dans la crainte que quelqu'un ait pu écouter leur conversation à travers la battante. Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent mutuellement un regard qui signifiait « c'est qui à ton avis ? », avant que Taylor ne se décide à se lever pour aller ouvrir. Debout et droit comme un i, elle découvrit le livreur habillé aux couleurs de chez _Freddy's_ qui lui tendit la commande passée plus tôt dans la soirée. Victoria soupira de soulagement en voyant que l'alerte était levée. Avec tout cela, elle avait complètement oublié la livraison. Elle fit signe à Taylor de prendre son portefeuille pour payer et se détendit quand le jeune homme s'éclipsa, les laissant de nouveau toutes les deux.

\- Oooh, tu as pensé à ma sauce chinoise ! _You're the best_ , Vic' ! Chantonna-t-elle avec bonheur.

\- Difficile de l'oublier quand tu arrives à écrire des sonnets plein d'amour à propos de cette sauce en classe…

\- C'est vraiment une merveille, se défendit-elle.

Victoria esquissa un sourire du bout des lèvres et remercia son amie quand celle-ci lui tendit son dîner. Rien qu'à l'odeur des légumes au curry qui se dégageait de l'emballage, son ventre gronda d'impatience. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des lustres. Dire la vérité après des années de silence avait le don de vous ouvrir l'appétit.

##

Bien plus tard, une fois que Taylor fut retournée dans sa chambre, Victoria se changea pour la nuit et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Elle se sentait exténuée après cette journée qui avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait libérée d'un poids immense. Taylor ne l'avait pas regardée différemment, rien n'avait changé. La blonde se surprit à sourire. Elle n'était pas morte et la foudre divine ne s'était pas abattue sur sa tête pour l'envoyer en Enfer. Elle n'était pas anormale. Elle avait le droit d'être ainsi. Elle avait le droit d'aimer les filles. Et une en particulier…

Tournant la tête vers sa table de chevet, elle se saisit de son téléphone portable qu'elle activa d'une simple pression. Immédiatement son écran de veille apparut pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait un message non-lu de Maxine. Son cœur se stoppa comme si elle avait reçu un électrochoc. Avec la musique, elle n'avait pas entendu son message.

Oh Putain. Il datait d'une heure et demie plus tôt.

 _Shit shit shit shit_ , s'affola-t-elle en appuyant dessus pour l'ouvrir.

De : **Maxine, 19h45  
** Sujet : Gotham _needs_ Batman, mais… Est-ce que Gotham _deserves_ Batman ? Telle est la question.

Le sang pulsant dans ses veines, elle répondit immédiatement : _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver ma bonne foi ?_

Pour la première fois, Victoria ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante, n'utilisa aucun surnom. Cela ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit à vrai dire. Son cœur hésitait entre joie et frayeur. Ses pensées restaient bloquées sur le fait que Maxine lui avait répondue. Elle ne lui avait clairement pas pardonné son comportement, mais le fait qu'elle lui adresse la parole était bon signe. Son cœur reprit alors sa course effrénée dans l'attente de sa nouvelle réponse, elle le sentit battre dans ses oreilles qui se mirent à bourdonner lourdement.

Son téléphone bipa au creux de ses mains au bout de quelques secondes tandis que son écran s'illuminait.

De : **Maxine, 21h19  
** Sujet : Je ne veux pas que tu me prouves quelque chose. Je veux juste que tu sois toi-même. La personne que je sais être la _vraie_ Victoria à chaque fois que l'on se croise, et ce, même à Blackwell. Si tu ne peux pas faire ça, alors je préfère que tu arrêtes de venir au Starbucks.

Victoria hésita une seconde, mais finit par taper « _Tu as cours dans quelle salle demain ?_ »

 **Max, 21h23** : En amphi 3, pourquoi ?

 **Victoria, 21h23** : Toute la journée ?

 **Max, 21h25** : Toute la matinée. Après je serai dans les labos de science et en salle de photographie 4 l'après midi.

 **Victoria, 21h25** : Okay.

 **Max, 21h26** : Pourquoi ? (again)

 **Victoria, 21h29** : Si tu veux que je vienne te parler à Blackwell, c'est plus facile à faire si je sais où te trouver. Et puis, comme un vieux chinois bouddhiste a dit « les actions parlent plus que les mots ». A moins que ce soit Spiderman...

 **Max, 21h31** : OK. Dans ce cas, à demain.

 **Max, 21h32** : Et sache que Spiderman parle de pouvoir et de responsabilité pas de conséquences dans les actions. Just so you know.

 **Victoria, 21h34** : Je note, ça pourrait me servir. Bonne nuit, Maxine. Fais de beaux rêves.

 **Max, 21h35** : Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

La discussion se termina ainsi. Sans une réelle chaleur ou l'habituelle décontraction qui caractérisait leurs échanges. L'absence de smileys était un signe flagrant de la distance entre elles. Victoria ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Maxine lui faisait-elle payer la manière dont elle avait agit ? Et si oui, pourrait-elle réparer les pots cassés ? Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que leur rencontre se passe bien le lendemain. Elle ne fuirait pas. Elle ne fuirait plus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous !  
J'espère que personne n'est mort avec la canicule actuelle en France, sinon ce chapitre restera un mystère pour vous ! (terminer dans le drama de l'humiliation par le Vortex Club. Horrible)**

 **Un petit mot d'un lecteur inconnu : il/elle m'a demandé si j'étais française de France ou de Québec à cause de mon style d'écriture. Alors là... j'avoue que c'est la première fois qu'on me demande ça. Je suis certaine à 1 000 000% que la personne qui m'a demandé ça est québécoise (certains signes ne trompent pas xD) Mais non, mon français vient bien de métropole bien que je ne sois que 50% française. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.**

 **Maintenant que ce voile de mystère sur mon style littéraire est levé, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **I am** _ **No Superman**_

Max, un écouteur planté dans l'oreille droite branché sur _Syd Matters_ , laissait son stylo remplir les lignes du journal à la couverture usée sous ses yeux. Bien trop manipulé, celui-ci avait commencé à perdre de ses couleurs, devenant _vintage_ sans le vouloir. Mais, vintage ou pas, Max y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il était son exutoire quand les choses lui échappaient. Depuis des années, il l'aidait à y voir plus clair dans sa tête, à prendre du recul sur tout ce qui arrivait, même si dernièrement tout cela concernait une personne bien précise. Une personne contre qui elle avait été tellement en colère qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à écrire une ligne depuis plusieurs jours. Elle profitait donc de sa pause de midi pour faire une petite session de rattrapage en attendant Chloé et Rachel qui étaient parties chercher des canettes au distributeur dans le hall d'entrée. S'attendant à ce qu'elles reviennent d'une minute à l'autre, elle ne releva pas la tête quand une figure entra dans son champ de vision pour se poster à sa droite. Continuant d'écrire elle se contenta de lancer un :

\- Il restait du cacolac alors ? Je meurs de soif !

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu...

Cette voix qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle de la punk aux cheveux bleus lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac. Max sentit l'air quitter ses poumons et son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Le rouge aux joues d'avoir été prise en traître, elle se redressa promptement en refermant son journal d'un mouvement sec.

\- Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me surprend, reprit Victoria dans un sourire en coin qui manquait d'assurance. Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'y a rien de plus hipster que de boire du cacolac. Ca correspond au personnage.

\- Ca me change des macchiato au caramel, se justifia Max du tac-o-tac, sur la défensive.

Victoria sentit immédiatement la méfiance qui fit froncer les sourcils de la petite châtain. Et si cela la peina, elle n'en montra rien. A la place, elle changea de sujet.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà mangé, nota-t-elle en avisant un tupperware vide posé sur la table d'à côté. Dommage, je t'aurais bien invité au _Two Whales_ pour un brunch. Il paraît qu'ils font de bonnes omelettes au fromage.

\- Je ne savais pas que je devais t'attendre, argua la petite hipster en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ni que tu connaissais le _Two Whales_.

Une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était encore loin d'être pardonnée et que ce n'était pas un déjeuner, certes très tentant, qui allait l'acheter.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi, répondit la blonde en s'appuyant contre la table qui faisait face à celle de Max. Mais j'espérais pouvoir te surprendre à la sortie de ton cours.

\- Tu aurais réussi si tu étais arrivée une demi-heure plus tôt, Victoria.

La petite brune hésitait entre garder un ton froid et plein de reproches et se laisser attendrir par le regard doux et craintif qu'elle découvrait sur le visage de son opposante.

\- Et si j'étais en avance pour t'inviter à dîner ? A moins que ton agenda ne soit déjà rempli.

Max ne répondit pas, ses yeux ancrés dans les orbes vert impérial qui ne la lâchaient pas, elle essayait de scanner les réelles intentions de son opposante.

\- A quoi tu joues ?...

Victoria se passa une main dans la nuque et poussa un petit soupir fatigué.

\- Ca va peut-être te surprendre, mais je ne joue pas, Maxine, avoua-t-elle en décrochant son regard pour fixer les coutures de sa jupe. Je ne suis pas douée pour exprimer ce que je ressens et encore moins pour parler sans avoir l'air de mépriser le reste du monde… mais, j'essaye de te montrer que je ne suis pas complètement une enfoirée… Même si clairement, je l'ai été la dernière fois (elle s'arrêta de parler, cherchant ses mots) Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que je suis profondément désolée de ce qui s'est passé avec Nate… Vraiment. Il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je ne veuille remonter le temps pour changer les choses. Si j'avais ce pouvoir, crois-moi, je ferais tout pour empêcher qu'il ne te fasse du mal comme il l'a fait ! Et… je sais bien qu'il est en parti responsable de ce qui est arrivé, mais je suis encore plus à blâmer que lui. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, j'aurais dû agir… mais j'étais figée sur place, incapable même de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. J'étais terrifiée et bloquée à l'idée que tout mon univers s'écroule…

Elle coula un regard en direction de la photographe qui continuait de l'observer sans un mot.

\- Mais c'est fini, fit-elle avec une voix légèrement tremblante qui pourtant reflétait une profonde détermination. Je préfère perdre tout ce que je possède plutôt que perdre ton amitié, Maxine… parce que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en étant avec toi. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi fidèle à moi-même...à ce que je veux, ce que j'aime, qui je suis…

Victoria sentit ses mains trembler et elle les resserra autour de son sac à main.

\- Tu vas rire… Il m'a fallu tout perdre pour me rendre compte de ce que je possédais… C'est idiot et cliché, n'est-ce pas ?... Mais c'est la vérité. Je n'arrivais pas à voir que je tenais à ces moments qu'on avait au _Starbucks_ , et je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de dire ça, mais que quelque part je tenais à toi. A la base, je venais ici pour m'éloigner un peu de mon univers et faire un break des gens qui m'entouraient… et petit à petit, je me suis rendue compte que je venais ici parce que j'aimais bien discuter de tout et de rien avec toi. On peut parler photographie comme super-héros, et je ne me sens jamais jugée ou idiote d'aimer ce genre de choses…

La blonde ferma les yeux une seconde pour remettre ses pensées en ordre et se ressaisir.

\- Dans tous les cas, j'ai déjà prévenu Nate que s'il touchait à un seul de tes cheveux, c'en serait fini de lui. Il est au courant. Il ne t'embêtera plus jamais, c'est promis. Et si tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi, je comprends parfaitement… mais juste pour que tu saches… tu me manques, Maxine. Nos conversations me manquent.

Encore une fois, Max ne répondit rien. Elle garda un silence solide qui arracha une mine désolée à la blonde.

\- Okay, je vois, reprit-elle. Je savais à quoi m'attendre en venant te voir et je pense que je le mérite… Quelque part, je me sens libérée d'avoir pu dire la vérité. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, Max. Je sais que tu seras une grande photographe et je te souhaite de réussir.

Sur ces mots, Victoria fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie quand une voix l'intercepta. Elle s'arrêta nette.

\- Je finis mon shift à 20h30. J'aurais certainement faim après…

Un long soupir soulagé échappa à la blonde qui sentait ses mains trembler. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Victoria sourit nerveusement en se retournant à moitié. Elle découvrit un regard moins dur peint sur le visage de la petite brune pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion.

\- Putain…

\- Quoi ?...

\- T'es pas possible, Max… t'allais vraiment me laisser partir.

\- Avoue que c'était mérité.

\- Mérité, certainement… mais je pense surtout que ça t'amuse de faire faire des montagnes russes à mes émotions.

Contre toute attente, Max s'arma d'un petit sourire qui respirait aussi le soulagement devant la tournure de la situation. Victoria sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- Je reconnais que c'est assez plaisant.

\- Tu as de la chance que je me sente magnanime et redevable… Je laisserai passer pour cette fois. Mais ne t'y habitue pas trop parce que je ne suis pas prête de le refaire.

\- Tu as l'air dévastée, effectivement.

\- Tu n'imagines pas, fit-elle dans un demi-sourire en secouant négativement la tête, mais je me rassure en me disant que mon latte vanille m'attendra cet aprem.

\- Je trouve que tu t'avances beaucoup. Qui te dit que tu n'es pas encore sur la Liste Noire du _Starbucks_ ?

Victoria eut le temps d'entrapercevoir dans un battement de cil, un sourire plus serein, plus vrai sur le visage de Max. Mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- Parce que je suis une cliente fidèle.

Voyant alors que Chloé et Rachel venaient dans leur direction, la blonde trouva bon de battre en retraite. Etre en infériorité numérique ne lui disait rien qui vaille à cet instant précis, pas alors que son cœur et son esprit étaient émotionnellement perturbés. Et d'autant plus avec une fille aussi énervante que Chloé et aussi parfaitement détestable que Rachel. Elle fit donc un petit signe d'au revoir à Max avant de filer sous les « Oh Victoria ! Pourquoi tu pars si vite ? », « On n'interrompt rien, j'espère ? » de la punk qui ne la firent pas s'arrêter pour autant.

Dieu qu'elle détestait cette fille.

Pressée de mettre de la distance entre ces deux énergumènes et elle, Victoria ne la vit ni ne l'entendit quand cette dernière s'approcha de sa meilleure amie pour lui tendre la main en disant « Tu me dois vingt boules. »

* * *

Vingt heures sonna comme un coup de gong libérateur aux oreilles de Max. Prévenus depuis une dizaine de minutes de la fermeture prochaine, les derniers clients quittèrent les lieux en emportant leurs boissons pour aller les siroter à l'extérieur. Le calme prit possession de la salle de son emprise de velours. La petite hipster lâcha un long soupir en mettant un tour de clé à la porte d'entrée pour s'occuper tranquillement du nettoyage. Le coffee shop était enfin vide et elle s'était déjà bien avancée dans la mise en place pour le lendemain. Il ne lui restait plus que les stocks à faire derrière le comptoir, un coup d'éponge sur les tables et le sol côté client.

\- Tu veux que je te file un coup de main ? Ca ira plus vite à deux.

Max revint vers le comptoir où l'héritière Chase était accoudée. Elle caressa du regard le gobelet vide au nom de _Nina Ricci_ posé depuis plus d'heure sous son nez. Pour une fois, elle avait écrit le vrai nom que Victoria lui avait donné. Une manière de faire un pas dans sa direction suite à ses excuses.

La riche blonde était arrivée vers dix-huit heures trente pour venir commander sa boisson habituelle et s'asseoir à sa place en bout de comptoir. D'abord méfiante, Max devait avouer que le premier quart d'heure avait été un peu étrange. La discussion avait été forcée contrairement à d'habitude, et l'une comme l'autre, elles avaient tâté le terrain pour savoir jusqu'où elles pouvaient aller. Mais il avait suffit d'une remarque de sa cliente pour que leur jeu de répliques revienne en force. Leur fausse rivalité lui avait manqué. Son regard de jade lui avait manqué. Victoria lui avait manqué…

\- Tu es sûre ? Je ne vais pas t'obliger à travailler ici.

La blonde afficha une mine de dégoût forcée en mimant un frisson.

\- Mon dieu, je suis en train d'attraper des sueurs froides rien qu'à l'idée de m'imaginer travailler dans un coffee shop hipster, répondit la blonde en se levant de son tabouret. Mais quitte à être enfermée ici après la fermeture avec toi, autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

\- Sache que je garderai les bandes vidéo des caméras de surveillance comme preuve, rit Max. Ce sera collector !

\- J'espère que tu les conserveras à côté de ta boîte de cookies sans gluten aux morceaux de chocolats eco-friendly. Je me sentirais honorée.

Max éclata de rire alors que la Reine de Blackwell se penchait par-dessus le comptoir dans un air satisfait pour attraper une éponge afin de nettoyer les tables.

\- Occupe-toi des stocks, je fais la salle.

La petite hipster acquiesça, amusée par la situation. Mais au lieu de prendre son carnet de note pour noter les choses qui manquaient derrière le bar, elle ouvrit son sac à main pour en tirer son appareil photo. Aussi discrète qu'un ninja, Max se glissa dans le dos de Victoria et attendit que celle-ci expose involontairement son meilleur profil pour appuyer sur le détenteur. Le bruit accompagné du flash firent relever la tête à la jeune femme qui eut juste le temps de voir la brune abaisser son polaroid.

\- Tu ne viens pas de faire ce que je crois que tu viens de faire, hipster ?...

\- Oh que si ! S'amusa Max dans un sourire victorieux. Et crois-moi, ce cliché va aller sur mon mur photos !

Elle attendit que le cliché s'imprime pour le secouer doucement jusqu'à ce que les couleurs apparaissent clairement.

\- Montre ! S'il est raté, je mets mon véto dessus ! Grogna Victoria en s'approchant promptement.

\- C'est ma photo, j'en fais ce que je veux !

\- Le droit à l'image l'emporte toujours. Me dis pas que t'es photographe et que tu ignores ce principe de base !

Instinctivement, Max écarta la photo en tirant son bras vers l'arrière pour la mettre hors de portée de la blonde qui la surplombait dorénavant de sa grande taille. Victoria se tenait face à elle, la main tendue le long de son propre bras dans une tentative pour attraper le papier glacé. La distance entre elles qui, jusque-là, était restée respectable, se réduisit sensiblement quand celle-ci essaya de l'immobiliser d'une main pour rendre sa besogne plus aisée. Leurs espaces personnels respectifs se confondirent le temps d'un l'instant leurs visages se rapprochèrent dans une lutte au corps à corps qui devint intoxicante. Max se figea comme un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Elle percevait avec une précision effrayante la proximité de leurs corps, la main de Victoria serrée autour de son bras, son souffle sur sa joue. Elle releva le menton pour plonger dans le regard vert impérial au-dessus d'elle qui ne lui était jamais paru si intense et captivant. La seconde se prolongea, comme si le temps venait de se figer. La blonde cessa de se battre à son tour. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva à porter sa seconde main au niveau de l'avant-bras de Max pour le tenir avec une douceur craintive. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus, la photo était devenue la dernière de leurs préoccupations. Victoria essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma, incapable de former une pensée cohérente.

\- Victoria, souffla Max comme pour essayer de la prévenir.

Son prénom prononcé d'une voix rauque ne fit qu'électriser un peu plus la concernée qui n'arrivait plus à se retirer. Leurs visages se penchèrent un peu plus, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent inéluctablement. Leurs souffles s'enlacèrent, caressant les nervures de leurs lèvres en attente de la suite. Victoria déglutit péniblement. Les alarmes avaient beau rugir dans sa tête, elle était incapable du moindre mouvement en arrière. Ses émotions s'entrechoquaient dans un tumulte chaotique qui descendit jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Et pourtant, elle était étrangement calme, comme si elle se tenait à l'endroit le plus sûr au monde.

\- Que crois-tu faire ? murmura Victoria en ultime rempart à ce qui se préparait.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Max avec sincérité, tout aussi sereinement chamboulée.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, se joignirent dans une caresse délicate et presque absente du moindre mouvement. Ce ne fut rien de plus qu'un frôlement, un contact aussi léger qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon, mais il suffit à couper le souffle aux deux jeunes filles, à effacer le monde qui les entourait. Au bout de quelques secondes, elles se reculèrent légèrement. Le temps semblait s'étirer indéfiniment. Les paupières mi-closes, elles essayaient de guetter un signe en provenance de l'autre. Quelque chose leur signalant qu'elles n'avaient rien fait de mal.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota la blonde devant le silence qui se prolongeait, comme ayant du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Ne le sois pas, dit la petite hipster avec une telle certitude que Victoria sentit ses barrières  
s'effondrer.

Malgré cette autorisation, ce fut avec une délicatesse infinie qu'elles renouèrent l'union de leurs lèvres. Le baiser se fit plus appuyé, plus réciproque bien qu'encore timide. Chacune d'elle savourait cette sensation inédite, cette douceur qui promettait encore tant. Elles découvraient une saveur, une chaleur qu'elles avaient imaginée maintes fois sans oser faire le pas. Et, comme ayant peur de briser ce rêve fragile, elles n'émirent aucun autre geste si ce n'est rester blottie l'une contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres se découvraient, goûtaient à une drogue addictive et foudroyante, partageaient tous les mots qu'elles ne s'étaient pas avoués ces derniers mois. L'instant ne dura que quelques secondes mais cette volupté parut une douce éternité à leurs cœurs.

Sans regret, Max se retira pour admirer la blonde dans ses bras rouvrir les yeux avec une lenteur appréciative.

\- Victoria, je serais ravie de continuer cette discussion. Vraiment… reprit-elle avec amusement, les yeux brillants, mais si on ne finit pas le nettoyage, on ne sortira jamais d'ici.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux me servir des Latte Vanille autant que je veux jusqu'à demain ?

La petite hipster rigola alors que la main qui était posée sur son avant-bras descendait jusqu'à trouver ses doigts et les entrelacer tendrement. Elle jouait à retracer les lignes de ses mains.

\- Non, ça veut dire que tu vas dormir dans un fauteuil en cuir pas confortable avec une odeur de café pour te bercer.

\- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher alors... fit-elle avec un dégoût évident, surtout que je commence à avoir faim.

Max secoua la tête en essayant de se détacher de Victoria qui l'empêcha de partir pour la serrer de nouveau contre son corps.

\- J'ai du mal à te laisser partir, avoua-t-elle dans un petit regard gêné. On ne peut pas rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps ?...

Elle se pencha à peine pour retrouver ses lèvres que la brune terminait de combler la distance dans un sourire. Après un nouvel échange encore trop court, cette dernière porta une main à la joue de la riche héritière pour remettre une mèche blonde en arrière et admirer la couleur vermeille de ses pommettes. Victoria était adorable dans sa gêne légèrement déniée.

\- Tu m'énerves.

\- Haha, pourquoi ?!

\- Hn… Tout ça… Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes…

\- Peut-être que tu n'avais pas les bonnes habitudes, Chase ?

Un grognement dédaigneux lui répondit alors qu'elle détournait les yeux, embarrassée :

\- Quel sort m'as-tu jeté ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

 _\- L'addictivus Supremus,_ répondit la châtain avec aplomb _._ Je l'ai appris dans un grimoire vieux de plusieurs millénaires.

Victoria roula des yeux. Bien sûr il avait fallu que Max casse ce moment avec une blague geek.

\- Tu me fatigues… lâcha la Reine de Blackwell.

\- Je te fascine, nuance. Allez, au travail ! Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on sera au resto'.

Dans un sourire en coin, Victoria acquiesça et retourna à ses tables pendant que Max repassait derrière le comptoir pour terminer les stocks.

##

Arrêtée devant le campus de Blackwell depuis deux bonnes minutes, Victoria avait coupé son moteur mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait encore fait un geste pour sortir de la voiture. A la place, elles se regardaient, profitant de leur dernier moment ensemble dans leur bulle.

La petite hipster s'était attendue à ce que Victoria la conduise dans un endroit très chic quand elle lui avait dit l'emmener dans un meilleur endroit que le _Two Whales_. Le genre de restaurant hors de prix où tous les serveurs en costumes se seraient inclinés devant elle en lui servant des « Miss Chase » à tout va. Mais il n'en fut rien. Certes, le restaurant avait été clairement au-dessus de ses moyens, mais il s'était révélé être un petit bistro de quartier où la jeune femme ne s'était pas senti mal à l'aise. Au contraire, elle avait beaucoup apprécié le dîner. Et Victoria lui avait révélé qu'elle avait choisi l'endroit exprès pour elle. Ce qui lui avait fait d'autant plus plaisir.

\- Je dois dire que j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, confia Max sans lâcher du regard le visage de la blonde qui se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Meilleure que t'es soirées geek avec Wallace ? Répondit-t-elle en relevant le menton d'un air peu modeste.

\- Warren, rit la petite brune. Eeeet je pense que ça se discute.

Victoria perdit son sourire alors que son éternel froncement de sourcils revenait en force sur son visage.

\- Pardon ? Tu oses me faire croire que passer ta soirée à te gaver de chips aux côtés d'un bizut boutonneux pré-pubère en chaleur est comparable à une sortie en tête-à-tête avec moi ?

\- Il a de bons arguments quand il me propose de jouer à Final Fantasy.

\- …

Max éclata de rire devant la mine choquée de la blonde qui tourna à une moue boudeuse quand elle comprit qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Il était si facile de la faire réagir et enrager. La petite hipster se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais la blonde tourna légèrement la tête pour esquiver l'attaque en traître. Max déposa alors un premier baiser sur sa joue, puis un deuxième en se rapprochant de ses lèvres. Ils étaient des caresses qui redessinaient les traits de la blonde de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille. Elle sentit Victoria frémir sous le contact.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu avais un petit air mignon quand tu boudais ?

L'intéressée roula des yeux mais ramena son visage en direction de Max qui en profita pour l'embrasser pour de vrai. Sa répartie mourut dans son souffle qu'elle partagea avec plaisir. A la place, elle remonta sa main le long de la joue de Max pour la glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, approfondissant leur échange. Il n'y avait plus de timidité. Plus la restreinte de faire quelque chose de déplacé. Juste cette envie de ne plus jamais s'écarter. Victoria mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Max, lui demandant la permission d'aller plus loin, mais elle fut agréablement surprise quand ce fut la brune qui prit les devants. Elle glissa sa langue contre celle de la riche héritière et prit le dessus sur leur échange qui pour une fois ne se plaignit pas de se faire dominer. C'était une sensation aussi nouvelle qu'agréable.

Quand elles s'écartèrent, Victoria attrapa autoritairement Max par le col de son t-shirt pour lui dérober ses lèvres qui lui manquaient déjà. Elle sentit la petite brune sourire contre sa bouche et murmurer un _« Il faudrait qu'on rentre, il se fait tard… »_ auquel Victoria répondit par un grognement mécontent.

##

Une fois au chaud dans son lit, Max attrapa son portable pour voir qu'elle avait une dizaine de textos non-lus de la part de Chloé qui se résumaient à :

 _« Hey Super Max, tu fais quoi ce soir ? Ca te dit un ciné' ? »_

 _« La Terre à Max ! Je répète, la Terre à Max. Le ciné c'est okay ? Rachel sera là aussi. »_

 _« Bon, j'ai compris tu es avec Bitchtoria. Comment oses-tu me faire passer après une meuf qui écoute du David Guetta ?! Je suis outrée et deg'. »_

 _« Dans tous les cas, je veux tous les détails ! Tu m'entends ! »_

 _« Et n'oublie pas de m'appeler !... J'ai pas envie de devoir aller te chercher dans le Manoir Chase pour t'enlever les pulls en cachemire et des Louboutins qu'elle t'aura fait porter pour te transformer en quelqu'un de potable. »_

Il y avait également un message de Kate qui l'invitait à une _tea party_ mercredi prochain, un de Rachel qui semblait être au courant qu'elle avait un rendez-vous – on se demande bien qui pouvait être sa source. Et deux messages de Warren. Le premier était un _même_ assez drôle représentant un chat et le second un rappel que Star Wars passait à la télé demain soir et qu'ils pouvaient le regarder ensemble. Max préféra ne pas répondre, à la place, elle appela Chloé qui répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

\- Hey Chloé !

 _\- Ravie de savoir que tu en vie, pourriture. Je commençais à me demander si je devais lancer un appel à témoin sur toute la région… et plus précisément faire faire un perquisition dans la chambre de Bitchtoria._

\- Je n'ai pas disparue si longtemps que ça, rit la petite brune d'un ton un peu gêné.

 _\- Ouais ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit. Bon… arrête de tourner autour du pot, je veux tout savoir. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, elle est bonne à quel point ? Et elle est du genre dominante ou dominée ?_

Max vira au rouge cramoisi.

\- C-Chloé ! On est juste allées au resto !

 _\- Elle t'a sorti le grand jeu ? Elle a rampé comme une misérable ?_

\- Elle ne m'a pas emmenée dîner à la Maison Blanche si tu me poses la question. Elle a même fait un truc plutôt simple. C'était juste… agréable, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce et rêveuse.

 _\- Je suis déçue,_ admit la punk d'une voix lasse. _Je m'attendais à mieux de la part de Chase._

Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant et au bruit que Max entendit à travers le téléphone, elle comprit que sa meilleure amie était en train de chercher ses feuilles à rouler.

 _\- Mais sinon je dois comprendre que je vais devoir apprendre à la supporter, c'est ça ?_

La petite hipster esquissa un sourire.

\- On ne s'est pas dit clairement qu'on était ensemble ou quoique ce soit, mais… je pense ?

 _\- Ca risque d'être_ fucking _épique._

Max approuva mi-amusée mi-inquiète et finit par lui raconter l'intégralité de sa soirée. Au fur et à mesure de son histoire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme une gamine à l'évocation de chaque souvenir qu'elle pouvait raconter dans les moindres détails. Chaque expression de Victoria était marquée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Chacun de ses sourires…

Ce fut d'ailleurs quand elle reçut un message de celle-ci qu'elle annonça à Chloé qu'elle devait raccrocher. La punk ne chercha pas trop à la retenir, le joint devait commencer à lui monter à la tête et elle voulait certainement profiter des effets avant d'aller se coucher. Elles se souhaitèrent donc une bonne nuit avant que Max ne se précipite sur sa boîte de réception.

 **Victoria, 23h58 :** Tu dors ?

 **Max, 00h01 :** Pas encore. Je pensais à toi :)

 **Victoria, 00h01 :** En bien j'espère ?

 **Max, 00h03 :** Ca dépend. Est-ce que tu considères le fait que je puisse te faire chanter jusqu'au restant de tes jours comme une bonne chose ? Parce que ma photo de toi en train de faire le ménage est très réussie. Mdr

 **Victoria, 00h04 :** …

 **Victoria, 00h05 :** Je vais devoir t'éliminer, Maxine. Dommage, j'en étais venue à t'apprécier.

 **Max, 00h06 :** Tu es une vraie veuve noire ! *smiley choqué*

 **Victoria, 00h07 :** Et dire que ta mort ne me rapportera rien… j'ai mal choisi ma victime. *tristesse*

 **Max, 00h08 :** Tu dis ça mais tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi, je te manquerai trop.

 **Victoria, 00h10 :** Tous les hipsters se ressemblent. Je n'ai qu'à aller au Starbucks et ramasser une fille qui boit un macchiato caramel avec un t-shirt ringard. Je pense que ça fera l'affaire.

 **Max, 00h11 :** :(

 **Max, 00h11 :** Je me sens stéréotypée au plus profond de mon âme.

 **Victoria, 00h12 :** Tu as choisi la voie du hipster, tu as cédé toute seule au côté obscur de la Force.

 **Max, 00h13 :** Serait-ce une invitation à regarder Star Wars, demain soir ? *wink* :)

 **Victoria, 00h14 :** T'as cru que je m'appelais Warden ou quoi ? Non mais allo.

 **Max, 00h15 :** Je suis impressionnée par ton aptitude à inventer des noms à ce pauvre garçon. C'est Warren.

W-A-R-R-E-N.

 **Victoria, 00h16 :** Pourquoi on parle de lui déjà ?

 **Max, 00h18 :** Parce que tu as amené le sujet ?

 **Victoria, 00h20 :** Peu importe. Demain midi t'es libre pour déjeuner ?

 **Victoria, 00h21 :** Oh ! Et j'ai oublié de préciser… Sache que je ne prendrai pas « non » pour une réponse recevable.

 **Max, 00h24 :** Je dois manger avec les filles, mais je termine les cours à 15h. Donc on peut se retrouver à ce moment-là avant que j'aille bosser à 16h ?

 **Victoria, 00h25 :** J'aurais préféré le déjeuner mais okay... Attend moi devant l'entrée principale, alors.

Max sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Victoria acceptait de la rejoindre dans un endroit public à la vue de tous, et en plein jour de surcroit. Leur couple n'était peut-être par encore officiel, mais elle se tenait à sa promesse d'être elle-même et pas seulement au _Starbucks_. La petite hipster se dépêcha de lui répondre à l'affirmative avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle osa même ajouter un petit cœur à son message. Cœur auquel Victoria répondit par un autre accolé à son bonne nuit.

Les choses risquaient de devenir intéressantes dans les jours à venir. Tellement que Max eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle se retourna longtemps dans son lit, ses pensées tournant en boucle sur tout ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Elle avait eu un rencard avec Victoria !


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello !  
Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont en vacances... Je vous déteste, vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus ici. WALLAH. Adieu. **

**Plus sérieusement, le concours photos se termine dans deux semaines. Je rappelle que ceux qui veulent entrer doivent m'envoyer un MP pour que je leur transmette mon adresse email. Le prix est toujours une one-shot Chasefield dont le vainqueur choisira le thème.**

 **Ce chapitre est un chouia plus court que les autres parce que... FLUFF ! xD " _Alerte, alerte, tout le monde sur le pont, iceberg en guimauve droit devant ! Évitez la collision_ !"... Trop tard.  
Pour ceux qui aiment lire en musique, la chanson qui correspond à ce texte est "Joe Brooks - Superman" (ce qui est marrant c'est que je ne connaissais pas cette chanson quand j'ai écrit le chapitre précédent nommé "I am No Superman" qui se retrouve dans les paroles xD Coïncidence ?)**

 **Bonne lecture !  
Kiwi**

* * *

 **The way she smiles**

Assise depuis cinq minutes sur les marches d'entrée de l'école, Max angoissait sur la manière dont elle devrait saluer la blonde quand elle arriverait. Vu le gouffre qui les avait séparé jusqu'à présent, la question se posait vraiment. Devait-elle la jouer cool comme si elles étaient amies ? L'embrasser ? (elle rougit à cette pensée) Faire comme si de rien n'était et laisser les choses se faire ?... Ou alors feindre la surprise que ce soit la première fois qu'elles se parlent ?...

La petite brune saisit son crâne entre ses mains. C'était tellement compliqué. Pourquoi Victoria était-elle si populaire ? Pourquoi n'était pas une _nerd_ parmi les _nerds_ ? Une personne invisible et banale qui ne se démarquait pas du reste de la population ? Genre l'amie d'Alyssa ou de Brooke... Cela lui aurait bien simplifié les choses. _Et cela n'aurait pas été aussi excitant_ , lui chuchota une voix dans sa tête. Il fallait arrêter de nier la vérité. Victoria lui plaisait parce qu'elle était Victoria. Avec ses qualités et ses défauts. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup on en voit le sac Gucci. L'héritière Chase choisit cet instant précis pour apparaître à l'embouchure du couloir conduisant au bâtiment de photographie. Escortée par ses deux minions, Taylor et Courtney, elle marchait entre elles d'un pas assuré avec un sourire qui révélait l'ensemble de ses dents blanches. Elancée, vêtue d'une chemise blanche coupée par un cardigan noir sur un slim de la même couleur, elle imposait – comme toujours – sa présence comme la maîtresse des lieux. Blackwell lui appartenait et elle ne manquait pas de le rappeler derrière ses lunettes de soleil hors de prix qui dissimulaient ses yeux – le fait qu'elle les porte à l'intérieur des bâtiments restait un mystère quant à leur utilité.

Approchant des portes, elle aperçut finalement la barrista et son sourire s'élargit sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La sincérité qui s'inscrivit sur ses traits provoqua une envolée de papillons dans l'estomac de la brune et la scène se joua au ralentit dans son esprit. Elle avançait dans sa direction, inconsciente de ses amies qui lui parlaient. Max s'attendait presque à entendre une musique accompagnée les balancements de hanche de la blonde comme dans une publicité de parfum, leurs regards rivés l'un dans l'autre. Le monde avait cessé d'exister et se réduisait aux battements incontrôlables de son cœur.

 _Bom bom_.

 _Etait-elle en train de rêver cette scène ?_

 _Bom bom._

 _Elle avait le temps de voir tous les détails._

 _Bom bom._

 _Victoria se dégageait de la dizaine d'étudiants dans le hall et pourtant, ne semblait voir qu'elle. Elle n'hésitait pas, ne paraissait pas dérangée en s'approchant à chaque seconde. Ici. A Blackwell. Devant les portes du bâtiment principal._

 _Bom bom._

 _Max arrêta de respirer._

 _Bom bom._

 _Et ce fichu cœur qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on pouvait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde._

 _Bom bom._

Les trois arrivantes s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur et Max se releva promptement, une grimace confuse étirant ses lèvres. Elle se sentait obligée de compenser la différence de taille avec Victoria qui pourtant ne portait pas de talons, même si ses Teddy Smith devaient coûter la moitié de sa garde robe. Mal à l'aise, elle regarda tour à tour les trois membres du Vortex Club comme hésitant entre s'enfuir et s'enterrer.

\- Victoria ?... Questionna Courtney avec un petit reniflement supérieur à la vue de Max. Tu veux que je la dégage ?

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas, à la place elle s'avança calmement vers la brune. Son regard droit et décidé tranchait avec l'indécision de cette dernière quant à la manière de saluer sa _copine_. Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

\- Hey, hipster ! sourit-elle entre taquinerie et douceur.

\- Hey…

\- On y va ?

Max la dévisagea avec stupeur pendant une infime seconde. Malgré ses lunettes de soleil qui dissimulait ses yeux, elle pouvait lire une détermination qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. La petite hipster se fendit donc d'un sourire heureux en ignorant l'absence de contact entre elles pour se saluer. Il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses.

\- Oui, fit-elle sur un ton entendu.

Victoria lui décocha un nouveau sourire qui aurait pu éclipser le soleil et lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour qu'elle lui emboîte le pas. Elle n'était peut-être pas prête à assumer qu'elles étaient « ensemble » mais elle voulait bien qu'elles se voient en dehors du _Starbucks_. C'était un début.

Courtney par contre ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement de situation. Elle regardait tour à tour Victoria et Max puis Taylor qui roulait des yeux dans un air amusé.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose à propos de la lesbo ? Murmura-t-elle, nageant en pleine incompréhension.

Taylor tourna la tête dans sa direction avant d'emboîter le pas de sa meilleure amie et de la petite brune.

\- Je pense juste qu'on va devoir s'habituer à avoir Max avec nous dorénavant, répondit-elle sur un ton énigmatique. Et juste un conseil, ne l'appelle plus comme ça.

\- Okay ?… fit Courtney sur un ton peu convaincu. Du coup elle vient avec nous en ville ?

\- Ca m'en a tout l'air.

Elles rejoignirent la voiture de Victoria qui était garée à côté de celle de Nathan tout près de l'entrée. Leurs deux places étaient réservées et personne n'osait les leurs prendre. Max grimpa à l'avant, côté passager et les deux amies de la blonde s'installèrent à l'arrière toujours sous le regard sceptique de la brune aux cheveux raides. Victoria démarra le moteur une fois que tout le monde fut installé.

\- Je vous dépose au centre commercial, je laisse Max au _Starbucks_ et je vous rejoins en suivant. Ca vous va ?

\- C'est parfait, s'enjoua Taylor d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu sur ce qu'elles pourraient faire quand elles seraient seules. Prends ton temps, surtout.

Cela lui valut un regard assassin à travers le rétroviseur qu'elle déjoua d'un sourire narquois. Elle prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir à cette situation.

##

Victoria s'arrêta en double file dans la rue qui menait au _coffee shop_. Le reste n'était accessible qu'à pieds. Tournant la tête sur sa droite, elle dévisagea le visage piqué de taches de rousseur qui l'observait tendrement en retour. Plongée dans son regard océanique qui avait le don de couper sa respiration, elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser la petite hipster descendre. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient débarrassées du duo à l'arrière, Max avait doucement glissé sa main dans celle de la blonde pour le reste du trajet.

\- Tu ne veux pas dire que tu es malade ?... Se plaignit doucement Victoria. Et on regardera un film dans ma chambre à la place.

\- Et que fais-tu de Taylor et Courtney qui t'attendent ? Rit la photographe.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je m'en balance. Je les vois assez souvent comme ça et j'ai envie de rattraper un peu le temps qu'on a perdu…

Pour toute réponse Max se pencha pour embrasser longuement la riche héritière qui ferma les yeux dès que leurs nez se frôlèrent. Par réflexe celle-ci glissa sa main le long de la joue de la petite hipster pour jouer sensuellement avec ses cheveux ondulés. A leur surprise réciproque, cela lui arracha un petit gémissement de plaisir qui abaissa définitivement le peu de contrôle mental que la blonde possédait encore. Encouragée par la châtain, elle appuya plus fort ses lèvres contre les siennes, approfondissement dangereusement leur échange. Indépendamment de sa raison, tout son corps répondait à l'appel de Max. Son esprit cartésien perdait le nord à cause d'un simple baiser. Et Victoria se rendait compte qu'elle aurait pu faire cela pendant des heures sans forcément chercher à aller plus loin.

\- Tu vas me mettre en retard, rigola Max en s'écartant juste assez pour retrouver son souffle. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi…

\- Désolée, répondit son opposante sur un ton beaucoup trop joyeux pour que cela soit complètement sincère. Mais je reste persuadée que passer la soirée avec moi te rapportera beaucoup plus que la misère que tu gagnes ici en une heure.

La petite hipster ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau en saisissant doucement le menton de Victoria entre ses doigts.

\- Et après tu vas m'annoncer que tu peux subvenir à mes besoins avec ta fortune familiale et que du coup je n'ai pas besoin de travailler ? La réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Je pensais plutôt t'enfermer de force dans mon donjon BDSM où tu te plieras à la moindre de mes volontés sadiques de gosse de riche à l'imagination débordante. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- … On dirait un mauvais scénario de livre interdit aux -18 ans, remarqua Max d'un air ennuyé.

\- En attendant, tu es toujours dans cette voiture, s'amusa la blonde avec insolence.

\- Non, non ! Il faut que j'y aille… se plaignit-elle sans pour autant faire un geste pour quitter la voiture.

Le regard de jade qui la fixait sans ciller ne l'aidait pas à être raisonnable. Victoria allait vraiment réussir à la faire sombrer du côté obscur si elle continuait. D'ailleurs, elle due le sentir car elle esquissa un sourire amusé en se reculant légèrement pour obliger Max à faire ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Tu finis à quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- 19h.

\- Dans ce cas, je passerai prendre quelque chose à boire vers 18h30 et on rentrera ensemble à Blackwell. La soirée film tient toujours si tu veux.

Le visage de la petite hipster se fendit d'un large sourire. Elle remercia Victoria d'un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume du bout des lèvres. La blonde gronda comme un chat en colère de ne pas avoir le droit à plus d'attention, mais Max ne céda pas, à la place elle ouvrit la portière.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure !

\- _Au revoir_ , répondit Victoria en français dans un sourire exaspéré.

\- Fais pas ta tête de frustrée !

Sans répondre, elle regarda Max fermer la portière et s'éloigner. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle allait la retrouver dans à peine plus de deux heures, elle avait du mal à se séparer d'elle et à la voir lui échapper. Quelque chose au fond d'elle craignait encore que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve dont elle allait se réveiller. Toujours immobile dans sa voiture, elle regarda la petite brune marcher vers son lieu de travail le pas léger. Une question persistait… Qu'est-ce que Max pouvait bien lui trouver ?... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire qu'elle la regardait avec une telle douceur au fond de ses yeux incroyables ? Victoria était loin d'être parfaite, ou gentille, ou même méritante… Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de bien dans sa vie. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle s'était toujours montrée égoïste, sans pitié aussi bien dans ses mots que dans ses actions, et hautaine pour tenir les autres à distance. _Max est beaucoup trop bien pour moi…_ murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie qui entacha son humeur. Mais alors que la jeune femme allait mettre le contact, Max se retourna. Le nuage noir dans sa tête s'effaça immédiatement. Même séparées par une dizaine de mètres, Victoria devinait son regard azur sans nul autre pareil. Son cœur bondit quand elle lui fit un signe d'au revoir. Foutue hipster romantique qui lui faisait croire qu'elle pouvait être quelqu'un de bien… qu'elle _voulait_ être quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

 _Cinq jours plus tard, samedi soir_

Après une longue discussion sur quoi regarder – Max ayant lourdement insisté pour voir un animé japonaissur grand écran avec le home cinéma –les deux jeunes femmes avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente avec un film de Leonardo Di Caprio, _Shutter Island,_ qu'aucune des deux n'avait vu. Et si elle devait être complètement honnête, il faudrait que Victoria le revoie pour comprendre l'intrigue, son attention ayant été plus focalisée sur la petite hipster au creux de ses bras que sur l'écran. Elles n'avaient rien fait de spécial, appréciant juste d'être seules toutes les deux au chaud sous un plaid et leurs mains liées, mais cela avait semblé être la chose la plus géniale de l'univers. De temps à autres, La riche jeune femme avait déconcentré la brune blottie contre elle en lui déposant des baisers sur la joue qui l'avaient faite rire et lui avait valu des remontrances comme « Suis l'histoire un peu ! » qui avaient manquées de conviction.

Victoria n'aurait jamais cru qu'une chose aussi simple puisse la rendre si béatement heureuse. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude des soirées démesurées, des rendez-vous qui coûtaient une fortune et de l'alcool qui coulait à flots pas de cette quiétude qui la faisait se sentir complète, en phase avec elle-même. Avec Max à ses côtés, elle se sentait protégée comme si rien de mauvais ne pouvait lui arriver. Comme si elle n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Les mots se formèrent dans son esprit avec une clarté qui lui coupa le souffle.

Elle… était amoureuse d'elle ?...

 _Oh shit._

Non ?...

Ce n'était pas juste un crush un peu obsessionnel ?...

Ses pensées se la jouèrent cinéma rétrospectif vitesse grand V. Elle revit et revécu en une fraction de secondes toutes ses pensées en étant accoudée au comptoir du _Starbucks_ , quand elle regardait Max lui passait sous le nez à _Blackwell_. Sa jalousie…. Sa frustration… son sentiment de bien-être à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait. Son cœur qui s'emballait.

 _Shit. Oh shit…_

Tous ces mois à venir la voir tous les deux-trois jours à son travail, à chercher à la croiser quotidiennement à l'école en désirant lui adresser la parole sans pouvoir le faire. Toutes ces heures à ne penser à elle et rien qu'à elle. A sourire à leurs bêtises… à relire ses textos en les analysant et over-analysant…

C'était difficilement réfutable.

Elle aimait Maxine.

Et elle en fut certaine quand elle réalisa aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la garder auprès d'elle le plus longtemps possible. Emue à l'entente de ses propres pensées, elle resserra son bras autour de la taille de celle qui l'avait acceptée pour la personne qu'elle était. Victoria ne voulait pas la laisser partir. C'était peut-être bien trop tôt pour en parler avec elle, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que c'était vrai. Elle ne forcerait pas les choses, mais elle se promettait d'arrêter d'être effrayée pour des crimes imaginaires dont elle était innocente. Elle avait le droit de clamer qui elle était, avec qui elle se sentait bien. Elle avait le droit d'être là en cet instant. De son côté, Max sentie son besoin de contact physique et la laissa se rapprocher dans un petit sourire silencieux.

##

Victoria avait appréhendé le moment où Max devrait partir et n'avait fait que le repousser jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne devienne obligatoire. La retenant prisonnière par la taille, elle lui offrait son sourire le plus doux pour l'obliger à rester encore deux minutes. Max, ses bras passés autour du cou de la blonde rigolait devant sa moue capricieuse.

\- Tu sais que je ne serais que dans le bâtiment d'à côté, Miss privilégiée qui a sa chambre dans le dortoir neuf ? s'amusa Max. Je ne pars pas pour toujours.

\- Qui sait ? Demain, je ne serai peut-être plus là, rétorqua la riche héritière avec mauvaise foi.

\- Hahaha, j'en doute.

Victoria fit taire son rire moqueur en clamant ses lèvres dont elle s'empara sans rencontrer de résistance. Et elle ne put nier la petite satisfaction qu'elle éprouva lorsqu'elle sentit Max s'abandonner à leur baiser, cesser même de respirer, de penser pour vivre l'instant présent. C'était un sentiment de confiance absolu… elle abaissait ses barrières et se laissait vivre au gré de cette connexion qu'elles construisaient ensemble.

Leur baiser ne cessa que parce qu'elles se mirent à sourire, savourant la présence de l'autre, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Victoria sentit un petit rire joyeux aussi léger qu'un courant d'air l'étreindre. Deviner les lèvres de Max s'étirer en un rictus heureux contre les siennes était la manière qu'elle préférait pour arrêter sa nouvelle activité favorite - embrasser Max - et se faire inviter à respirer de nouveau.

\- Je reconnais que tu as de bons arguments, rit Max en dévisageant la blonde qui lui retournait un regard fier.

\- Ca veut dire que tu vas rester dormir avec moi ? Argua-t-elle.

Devant le haussement de sourcil que la châtain lui retourna, elle rougit furieusement en détournant la tête.

\- Non non ! J'entendais vraiment dormir hein ! Bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne poussais rien !

Max rit de plus belle et Victoria se mit une claque mentale. C'était quoi son problème avec son assurance habituelle ? Elle se sentait en permanence gauche et maladroite depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à se fréquenter de manière plus officielle que leurs rencontres au _Starbucks_. La petite hipster l'empêchait d'avoir son mordant habituel. A la place elle se sentait inexpérimentée et candide surtout lorsqu'elle devait dire à haute voix des choses pareilles.

\- Oooh, reprit Max sur un ton malicieux. Je crois que je tiens un scoop ! Victoria Chase serait-elle une romantique qui fait les choses de manière traditionnelle ?

\- Quoi ?... Mais no-

\- Ce n'est pas un mal, au contraire !

\- Hn…

\- Est-ce que tu lis souvent des romans à l'eau de rose ?

Voyant là que c'était une opportunité de se rattraper tout en renforçant sa chance de garder Max avec elle pour la nuit, la blonde reprit de sa superbe et lui offrit un sourire qui feignait l'arrogance. Le _Chase white special_ avec supplément « arquage » de sourcil dédaigneux :

\- Contrairement à toi, je suis une bonne élève, je crois en la recherche.

Sur ces mots, elle attira Max contre elle pour poser déposer un nouveau baiser contre ses lèvres qui lui octroyait définitivement la victoire. Elle se vu offrir un soupir amusé et résigné de la part de la barrista qui lui demanda de lui prêter un t-shirt et un short pour dormir.

Elle se plia volontiers à sa requête.

* * *

 **Non. Non c'est pas moi qui ai écrit autant de niaiserie... j'ai un alibi, j'étais au cinéma.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Sugarcubes ! (Oui je pense que vous ressemblez tous à ça après le dernier chapitre).**

 **Mais on arrête les conneries ! Vous vous êtes certes embarqués à bord du SSV Maximum Victory, mais notre destination n'est pas Guimauve land (même si on a pu y croire suite aux premiers jours de la relation de Max et Victoria… et que quelqu'un lève la main s'il n'a jamais été niais à faire vomir un bisounours les premiers jours où il était amoureux. *silence* Merci. C'est bien d'assumer. )**

 **Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue (et ouiiiiii, c'est la fin), je voudrais dire plusieurs choses rapidement. La première c'est que cette fiction repose entièrement sur ce que vous allez lire ici. La niaiserie, le** _ **angst**_ **qu'on a traversé se concrétisent entre ses lignes. Je ne dirais pas que** _ **Not so SI**_ **est ma meilleure fiction, loin de là, mais elle trouve une petite place particulière dans ma vie parce que ce que traverse Victoria est quelque chose de vrai qui peut parler à beaucoup de monde. Je ne vous dirai qu'une chose** _ **« Les gens… Vous êtes magnifiques comme vous êtes, ne l'oubliez jamais. Les autres peuvent aller se faire voir. »**_

 **La deuxième chose est que le Concours Héros du Quotidien se termine samedi à minuit (heure française). Pour plus d'équité, j'aurais une deuxième personne avec moi pour choisir la meilleure photo. Je remercie tous les participants et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour les résultats.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **Victoria's Secret (Identity)**

 _Dix jours plus tard_

Max marchait tranquillement en direction des dortoirs de Blackwell quand son portable vibra à plusieurs reprises dans sa poche. Elle le sortit pour découvrir – sans surprise – deux messages entrants de Victoria. Cette fille ne savait vraiment pas dire tout ce qu'elle pensait dans un seul et même texto. Il fallait toujours qu'elle en envoie toute une volée pour donner une seule information. Mais cela fit sourire la petite brune malgré elle, surtout à la vue de la bulle de conversation qui n'était autre qu'un selfie de la blonde aux cheveux courts.

 **Victoria, 16h35** : Hé la geek. J'espère que ton agenda est libre ce soir parce que peu importe ce que tu as prévu, je suis V.I.P sur tous tes projets.

 **Victoria, 16h37 :** Je finis dans une heure et j'avais envie de te voir… Pas que tu me manques, ne te fais pas des idées hipster. Mais j'ai une mission envers l'humanité en continuant mon exorcisme de la plaie vintage que tu représentes.

Max éclata de rire toute seule devant son téléphone. Victoria avait un talent inné pour vivre dans le déni, c'était hallucinant. A chaque fois, elle arrivait à inventer une nouvelle excuse pour la voir – après avoir imposé sa présence comme une invitation que l'on ne pouvait pas refuser, bien entendu –. Un peu plus et elle aurait besoin d'un cercle de soutien anonyme pour parler de ses problèmes de refoulement de vérité.

Activant le clavier numérique, Max écrivit une réponse rapide avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment des filles.

* * *

Assise jambes croisées au fond de la classe de M. Jefferson, Victoria guettait son téléphone portable posé à côté d'elle dans l'attente d'une réponse. Elle connaissait Maxine. Elle répondait pratiquement toujours dans la minute. Sauf quand elle était avec Chloé. Une chose que Victoria apprenait à encaisser… avec difficulté. Elle essayait de faire des efforts, (pour de vrai !). Mais primo, cette fille l'insupportait à un point qui dépassait l'entendement humain, et secundo, elle n'aimait pas la manière dont elle s'appropriait Max. C'était certainement cela qui l'énervait le plus. On aurait dit que Chloé essayait de lui montrer qu'elle seule comptait vraiment à ses yeux et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. A croire qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre que leur relation ne durerait pas et qu'à un moment ou un autre elle la récupèrerait. Victoria serra son poing. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire sans que Max ne lui lance un regard qui signifiait « Laisse tomber, Vic. C'est Chloé ». Ce qui était encore plus horripilant. Son écran s'illumina soudainement. Elle avait reçu un nouveau message.

 **Maxine 3, 16h40** : Je t'avoue que j'ai un programme chargé pour ce soir entre le massacre de terroristes galactiques, le sauvetage de demoiselles en détresse, le secours à de pauvres gens qui ont certainement égaré un objet précieux dans des lieux improbables… sans parler que je dois faire level up mon équipe, établir une stratégie militaire pour le développement des ressources et développer mon aura de leader inné. Je te cache pas que c'est du boulot.

Victoria regarda son téléphone avec une mine blasée de six pieds de long.

 **Victoria, 16h43 :** Je pense que ce message signe la fin de notre relation. Je supprime ton numéro.

 **Maxine 3, 16h45 :** T'es sûre ? :( moi qui espérais qu'on se fasse une petite session de téléphone rose avant de dormir.

Stoppée net dans sa répartie, la blonde manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en sentant sa température corporelle grimper instantanément de plusieurs degrés. Le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés, elle lut et relut ce texto comme voulant vérifier qu'il signifiait bien ce qu'il semblait signifier. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine et son bas-ventre se tordit par anticipation.

 **Maxine 3, 16h49** : Hahaha ! Je sais que tu rougis, Chase. Et, je plaisante, je suis libre toute la soirée. Je suis off aujourd'hui ! Passe dans ma chambre quand tu as fini, on verra ce qu'on fait *wink wink*

Non mais… Elle rêvait ou Maxine la provoquait ?! C'était plus que du suggestif ce qu'elle faisait là. Victoria avait l'impression d'halluciner. Et le pire !... c'est que cela fonctionnait bien, la petite garce savait où appuyer pour la frustrer… elle sentait son corps atteindre le point de surchauffe avec coloration intempestive de ses joues qui la trahissaient.

\- Victoria !

La blonde sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et s'empressa de faire disparaitre son iPhone dans son dos. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de M. Jefferson, son enseignant d'Histoire de la Photographie, qui la fixait comme si elle venait de commettre un crime contre l'humanité.

\- Avoir des bonnes notes ne te dispense pas d'écouter, la sermonna le grand brun d'une voix légèrement agacée.

\- J-je… Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Je vous écoutais, s'excusa-t-elle en reprenant de sa superbe malgré ses joues en feu et l'excitation qui faisait frémir son bassin.

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, peux-tu me donner un exemple d'une photographe qui a su parfaitement capturer la condition humaine en noir et blanc ?

\- Diane Arbus, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Exact. Pourquoi Arbus, Victoria ? Appuya-t-il, semblant vouloir vérifier qu'elle ne lançait pas cela au hasard.

\- A cause du désespoir qu'elle saisissait sur les visages de ses sujets. Quiconque pose ses yeux sur ses clichés reste hanté à jamais par les regards criants de tristesse de ces mères et enfants.

\- Bien bien, et peux-tu me dire qui a inventé le procédé qui a donné naissance aux premiers autoportraits ?

Alors que les dix dernières minutes de la leçon lui avaient complètement échappées, Victoria se félicita intérieurement d'avoir lu la veille au soir le livre qu'ils utilisaient en classe. Un sourire de chat se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle connaissait cette réponse.

\- Ce procédé a été inventé par Louis Daguerre en 1835, Monsieur, récita-t-elle en se réinstallant confortablement dans sa chaise. Il a créé ce que l'on appelle le « daguerréotype », une technique qui produit des portraits sur une surface polie, leur donnant un effet particulier comme un miroir.

\- Effectivement…, s'étonna l'enseignant en entendant sa réponse sans faute. C'est une bonne réponse, Victoria – la jeune femme sembla ronronner de plaisir à l'entente du compliment –, mais que cela ne t'empêche pas à l'avenir, de m'écouter quand je parle. Donc je disais…

Victoria essaya de se re-concentrer sur la leçon en cours. De toute façon il était prévu qu'elle rejoigne Max plus tard dans l'après-midi. Elle lui ferait payer par la même occasion de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac avec ses conneries.

##

Quand Victoria ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de Max – sans avoir frappé – elle trouva, comme elle s'en doutait, sa petite-amie installée dans son canapé devant son ordinateur portable. La petite châtain de son côté releva immédiatement la tête à son entrée, lui décochant un sourire qui lui fit oublier toute idée de vengeance dès qu'elle croisa son regard. Victoria ferma la porte en roulant des yeux malgré un sourire persistant sur les lèvres qu'elle refusait de reconnaître.

\- Salut, beauté fatale, s'amusa Max. Bien bossé cet aprem ?

A l'entente des explosions qui faisaient vibrer les haut-parleurs de son PC, la riche héritière aurait parié qu'elle regardait encore un de ses trucs de super-héros qu'elle adorait.

\- Je devrais te faire payer m'être fait chopper en train de t'envoyer un message, répondit la nouvelle arrivante en se laissant tomber – avec grâce – sur le canapé à ses côtés. Et ça aurait pu être mieux, même si je garde ma place de première de la classe.

\- Qui peut battre Victoria Chase ? Sourit la petite hipster dans un sourire sarcastique. A part moi bien entendu ?

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu rendes une photo pour ça. J'ai de la marge jusque-là.

\- Peut-être un de ces jours, répondit-elle sur un ton énigmatique.

\- En attendant, tu devras te contenter de la place de seconde, Caulfield.

Max n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour réclamer son baiser de bonjour qui arracha un nouveau sourire à la blonde. Docile, elle se plia à sa volonté sans chercher à discuter et en profita même pour prolonger leur échange durant de longues secondes qu'elle savoura à leur juste valeur. Leurs lèvres dansaient de concert sur un rythme sourd et pourtant silencieusement mélodieux à leurs cœurs. Ces derniers, aussi vigoureux que des tambours de guerre, semblaient donner la mesure et n'accéléraient que pour mieux s'apaiser dans une reprise de contrôle presque inconsciente. Victoria avait beau essayer de s'en persuader tous les jours, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir dans sa vie. La magie opérait chaque fois un peu plus. Chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient seules toutes les deux.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ou plutôt sans qu'elle veuille l'accepter à cette époque, cette attraction avait commencé lorsque leur unique point de rendez-vous n'était autre que le _Starbucks café_. Déjà, à ce moment, la présence de Max était devenue intoxicante… à présent elle en profitait pleinement sans même se sentir coupable. Victoria saisit doucement Max par sa veste grise démodée pour l'embrasser comme si s'écarter signifiait perdre une partie d'elle-même. Cela faisait tellement bien de retrouver la petite hipster après une longue journée où elles n'avaient pas pu se croiser. Victoria voulait que cet instant dure toujours, que le souffle qu'elles partageaient deviennent l'unique apport d'oxygène dont elle avait besoin. Elle aurait pu se faire à leur bulle hors du temps et du monde.

Alors, quand Max s'écarta, déterminée, Victoria émit son habituel petit grognement mécontent accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil réprobateur. Elle s'apprêtait à revendiquer la suite de ce baiser quant à la place, elle reçut une petite tape sur le bras qui l'arrêta dans sa phrase :

\- Voilà ! J'ai encore raté toute l'intrigue à cause de toi ! Râla la petite hipster. Bravo.

\- Comme s'il y avait une intrigue, franchement, fit la blonde dans un soupir lassé et dramatique.

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Maxine… ta naïveté est parfois touchante, mais ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'assure qu'il y en a une !

\- Tu parles, c'est toujours la même chose ces films… commença-t-elle avant de prendre son air suffisant qui indiqua à Max qu'elle s'apprêtait à se transformer en _Queen Bitch_. Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais ça commence avec un mec carrément geek qui n'est pas aimé par la société ou qui a perdu ses parents et là il se fait irradier, mordre par une bestiole improbable ou se fait exposer à une substance toxique qui lui donne des superpouvoirs. Bien entendu, il est amoureux d'une fille superbe qui ne le voit pas, ou qui l'a friendzoné depuis des années, mais il va la séduire sous la coupe de son masque de super-héros. C'est là que le méchant entre en jeu en essayant de tuer la fille en question mais évidemment il n'y arrivera pas parce que Hollywood aime les suites, les préquels et dérivés donc faut garder la nana sous le coude pour un épisode 2. Tu auras un combat épique, une scène de baiser, voire de cul si tu as de la chance, beaucoup d'explosions, quelques placement de marques de voiture et une musique potable. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Max regarda sa petite amie pendant une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Okay, ne me fais plus jamais croire que tu ne regardes pas ce genre de films ! Tu es grillée puissance mille, s'amusa-t-elle en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue.

\- Ca veut dire que tu vas éteindre ce truc ? Grogna la blonde avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

\- Non, ça veut dire qu'il me reste vingt minutes et que je veux voir la fin !

Victoria voulut protester mais les deux orbes d'un bleu profond qui aspirèrent son âme la firent céder.

\- Vingt minutes, pas une de plus.

\- T'es la meilleure ! S'enjoua Max en se serrant contre elle. La plus chiante, la plus râleuse et la plus têtue mais la meilleure.

\- Je suis née pour être numéro 1 dans tout ce que j'entreprends, c'est dans mes gênes.

\- Chase ! Tais-toi, j'écoute…

Victoria leva les yeux au ciel silencieusement, mais au lieu de remettre la petite hipster à sa place elle sortit de sa main libre son iPhone de son sac à main. Quitte à laisser Max regarder la fin de son film en toute tranquillité autant aller checker ce qui se disait sur Facebook. Elle alluma son téléphone et pianota quelques secondes jusqu'à atteindre son fil d'actualité. Ajustant sa position pour garder Max dans ses bras sans la déranger, elle s'installa un plus confortablement dans les coussins en tissu – on était loin du confort de son canapé en cuir.

 _Voyons, voyons… Qu'est-ce ce qui se passe dans le monde ?_ pensa-t-elle avec curiosité.

Elle avait quatre notifications. C'était des identifications sur des photos principalement et un rappel d'anniversaire, rien d'inhabituel en soi. Elle se pencha donc sur les messages du fil d'actualités avec plus d'intérêt. Les premiers posts étaient des informations politiques peu intéressantes, suivies de photos partagées par Dana entrecoupées de _memes_ qu'elle parcourut parce que, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le reconnaître, elle aimait bien cet humour ringard. Particulièrement ceux avec des chats… Si Maxine découvrait cela, c'en serait fini de sa réputation. Victoria fit donc défiler les images sans trop s'attarder dessus en s'assurant que l'attention de sa copine était toujours focalisée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et non pas son téléphone. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne trouvant rien de passionnant, elle le reposa pour se concentrer sur la châtain dans ses bras. A la voir si concentrée – et s'ennuyant ferme, pour dire la vérité –, une idée germa dans son esprit tordu. Une idée de vengeance bien méritée. Dans un sourire en coin, Victoria commença par découvrir sa nuque et sa gorge du bout des lèvres pour descendre jusqu'à sa clavicule en écartant légèrement le col de son t-shirt du bout des doigts. Elle embrassa sa peau couleur de craie avec une adoration aimante, la suçotant par endroits. Max se mit à se tortiller sous ses assauts répétés qui incendiaient chaque parcelle de chair qu'ils effleuraient.

\- Viiiic… tu n'es pas sage ! Geignit-elle dans un sourire qui démentait sa tentative de résistance.

\- Je peux arrêter si ça te dérange, ronronna-t-elle en remontant la ligne de ses baisers jusqu'à son oreille qu'elle embrassa plus lentement faisant grimper la température.

Elle arracha un gémissement légèrement plus aigu à sa partenaire dont la respiration venait de se raccourcir sensiblement.

\- Alors, _Maxine_ ? La titilla-t-elle entre deux baisers et en glissant lentement une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre. Dois-je arrêter ?

Max ferma les yeux, remontant sa main à hauteur de la nuque de la blonde pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Victoria avait une manière tellement sensuelle de prononcer son prénom. C'était indécent… Personne n'aurait jamais dû avoir le droit de sonner aussi sexy en se contentant de l'appeler.

Tournant légèrement la tête, Max abandonna pour de bon le film qu'elle était en train de regarder pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser désireux et étrangement impérieux. Elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir et mener en bateau ainsi. La riche héritière, de son côté, l'accueillit dans ses bras à l'aide d'un rire contagieux qu'elles partagèrent dans leur distance intime. Sous le toucher de la langue de Victoria, Max sentit son cœur fondre et une chaleur dévorante croître dans son bas-ventre. Elles n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre et se découvraient avec délicatesse et un brin d'impatience.

Max regarda les lèvres de Victoria quand elle réussit à s'écarter assez afin de pouvoir les admirer. Elle souriait de nouveau. Un sourire lumineux bien que calme et patient. Elle se sentit de nouveau aimanté dans leur direction, elle ne pouvait pas résister, ne voulait pas résister…

Des coups frappés à la porte accompagnés d'une petite voix fluette les interrompirent.

\- Max ? Tu es là ?...

\- Sérieusement, chuchota Victoria dans le semi-baiser qu'elles partageaient encore. On peut pas faire semblant de ne pas être là ?...

\- Tu es diabolique.

Se détachant des lèvres de Victoria à regret, Max soupira et tenta de se reculer pour reprendre sa place sur le canapé, mais la riche héritière ne fut pas de cet avis. Comme pour chasser l'intrus, et dans le cas présent l'intruse, la blonde marqua son territoire en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Max et en l'empêchant de quitter ses bras.

\- Je suis là, Kate, entre ! Fit-elle en jetant un regard blasé à Victoria qui signifiait « tu as quel âge ? ».

Cette dernière lui fit comprendre sans même ouvrir la bouche que l'intervention lui déplaisait au plus haut point et qu'elle n'allait pas céder du terrain. Peut-être qu'assister au péché éternel ferait fuir la petite catholique plus rapidement. Du moins, ce fut forte de cette pensée qu'elle continua son manège immature. Max soupira de plus belle alors qu'une tête aux longs cheveux châtain clair passait par l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Kate se figea immédiatement en apercevant Victoria aux côtés de celle à qui elle était venue rendre visite. Sans être ouvertement hostile, la leadeuse du _Vortex Club_ lui retournait un regard indéchiffrable qui la mit un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Viens, assis toi, Kate, l'invita Max en se détachant de l'étreinte de Victoria qui tira une tête de félin mécontent à qui on aurait retiré son jouet.

\- Max… il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

\- J'imagine que je vais devoir aller vous faire du thé ? Ronchonna la blonde en se redressant, se doutant qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue dans cette conversation.

Pour accompagner ses dires, Victoria s'étira de tout son long sous le regard de Kate qui s'écrasa instantanément, mal à l'idée de les avoir interrompues. La petite hipster roula des yeux, amusée avant de se reconcentrer sur sa nouvelle invitée.

\- Ne fais pas attention à elle, elle est encore en apprentissage pour ce qui est d'être sympa avec les autres. Elle fait des progrès mais c'est pas encore ça.

\- Et elle, elle est toujours en apprentissage pour ce qui est de s'habiller correctement, contre-attaqua la concernée en se préparant à quitter les lieux. Mais c'est la pire élève de tous les temps… Même moi je ne peux pas y faire grande chose.

Victoria prit une mine dramatique un peu exagérée en ajoutant un « c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé » qui sonna comme une pique bien placée.

\- Tu es dure, Vic !

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Maxine. Bon allez, je vous laisse, (elle se tourna vers sa petite amie) et fais-moi signe pour ce soir dès que tu es libre…

\- Non, attend ! L'arrêta Kate en tendant le bras dans la direction de Victoria. Ce que j'ai à dire vous concerne toutes les deux en vérité…

Victoria arqua un sourcil, figée dans sa récupération de sac à main, alors que Max fronçait les siens, dévisageant leur interlocutrice commune.

\- Comment ça ?

De nouveau on frappa à la porte, empêchant la religieuse de répondre. Dans un énième levage d'yeux au ciel, Victoria ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Taylor. La blonde aux cheveux longs paraissait avoir couru pour arriver jusqu'ici au vu de son visage rougi et de sa respiration sifflante.

\- Tout le monde s'est donné rendez-vous ici ou quoi ? Maugréa l'héritière Chase avant de tourner sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour capter le regard de Max. La prochaine que je te dis que je veux être tranquille avec toi, si tu pouvais éviter d'inviter toute l'école ce serait sympa…

La petite photographe lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule qui signalait sa non-implication dans cette histoire.

\- Vic, je savais que tu serais là ! Il faut que je te montre un truc, ça ne pouvait pas attendre, fit Taylor sérieusement avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour faire un signe à Max par-dessus l'épaule de Victoria. Salut Max ! Ca va bien ?! Et… salut Kate ? Ajouta-t-elle avec une voix un peu plus aigüe qui marquait sa surprise.

Elle haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que cette dernière faisait là alors que Victoria s'était vantée plus tôt d'avoir un rencard qui l'attendait.

\- Ménage à trois ? Questionna-t-elle en ramenant son regard sur Victoria.

\- Tay', ta gueule putain, gronda la blonde en se pinçant l'arête du nez, fatiguée par la tournure que prenait la situation. Qu'est-ce que t'avais de si important à me dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir ?...

\- Quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire…

Pour accompagner ses propos, Taylor tendit son smartphone à sa meilleure amie avec une moue désolée. Durant toute sa course pour atteindre la chambre de Max, elle l'avait tenu serré au creux de son poing. Son visage était grave. Sceptique, Victoria récupéra l'appareil pour voir s'afficher un écran noir avec une vidéo qui avait été mise sur stop. Un titre en lettres blanches s'afficha en haut à gauche quand elle tapa dessus : « _Victoria's Secret : Fashion Gay Show_ ». Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne vraiment la raison, la blonde se figea par anticipation de ce qu'elle allait voir. Son estomac se tordit douloureusement. Quelque chose lui disait que ce titre était très mauvais signe…

La vidéo se lança accompagnée d'un extrait musical de _I'm a sinner_. Victoria fronça les sourcils. L'image était floue et manquait grandement de stabilité mais on reconnaissait bien le parking de Blackwell ainsi que sa décapotable en fond. L'héritière Chase déglutit péniblement. _Une caméra-cachée de Max et elle…_

Sur la vidéo, la petite hipster riait et essayait de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire face et l'embrasser tendrement. Et si la blonde semblait se moquer d'elle au premier abord, elle ne se recula pas quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Au contraire, elle sembla même chercher le contact.

\- Cette vidéo a fait le tour de toute l'école, ajouta Taylor à mi-voix alors que Victoria gardait un silence lourd de paroles, ses yeux rivés sur le film de dix secondes qui se jouait en boucle. Tout le monde l'a reçu directement sur son téléphone.

\- C'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler à toutes les deux aussi, ajouta Kate, la mine contrite en dansant maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre. J'étais avec Alyssa quand elle l'a reçue…

Victoria sembla suffoquer pendant un instant. Toute couleur avait disparue de son visage. Elle sentait qu'elle allait vomir.

\- Vic ?...

Il venait de se passer exactement ce qu'elle redoutait quand elle avait refusé de protéger Max. Sa plus grande peur. Une peur qui lui explosait à la figure à cet instant précis. L'affichage de ses penchants à grande échelle. Echelle mondiale si la vidéo était en ligne. Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort sociétal. Les mots « _Je suis foutue_ » tournaient dans sa tête comme un vieux réflexe impossible à abattre. Elle avait craint ce jour. Elle avait tout fait pour le retarder… Et maintenant qu'il était arrivé, elle se sentait blessée à un endroit où personne n'aurait jamais dû avoir accès. Un endroit bien loin derrière ses habituels murs de protection. Et comme tout animal acculé, elle réagit par l'instinct le plus primaire qui soit. L'attaque. Quitte à tomber, elle ne tomberait pas seule.

\- Vic ? Répéta Taylor, inquiète de son silence et de l'absence de conscience qu'elle percevait dans ses yeux.

\- Trouve-moi quelqu'un qui s'y connait en piratage, Tay'. La personne qui a fait ça vient de signer son arrêt de mort… articula-t-elle d'une voix vide d'émotion, la mâchoire contractée. Je peux te promettre qu'elle va souffrir.

Taylor allait acquiescer, sa loyauté envers la riche héritière la poussant à se ranger à ses côtés pour la couvrir, mais elle fut devancée par la châtain dont la voix les interrompit toutes les deux.

\- Victoria… plaida Max en s'approchant doucement de sa petite amie pour voir la vidéo à son tour. Calme-toi.

Elle attira son regard de jade. Consciente de sa colère contenue, la jeune photographe caressa son avant-bras avec une délicatesse infinie, alerte à sa moindre réaction de rejet. La blonde la laissa faire, semblant être dans un état second. Sans la brusquer, Max écarta ses mains pour pencher le smartphone dans sa direction. La vidéo se relança depuis le début. Elle garda le silence pendant toute la diffusion sentant Victoria se tendre à ses côtés. Quand elle eut terminé, elle releva la tête pour dévisager toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

\- Franchement… Je vais être honnête. Celui ou celle qui a fait ça ne mérite pas un oscar. Il n'a pas su saisir mon meilleur profil. C'est à peine si on me reconnait. Et en plus la qualité est à chier.

Réalisant qu'elle venait de dire un gros mot, Max se tourna vers Kate :

\- Je suis désolée, fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu.

Eberluée par une réaction à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, la grande blonde aux cheveux courts abaissa sa tête dans la direction de la barrista comme cherchant à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Mais Max la regardait en retour avec une indifférence absolue. Son regard bleu envoûtant brillait par son absence de crainte quant aux conséquences désastreuses que cette vidéo allait engendrer pour leurs avenirs respectifs.

\- Bah quoi ? Reprit Max en haussant de nouveau les épaules. On est quand même dans une école d'art, et celui ou celle qui a filmé ça s'y est pris comme un manche.

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien la situation, fit Victoria en fermant les yeux une seconde pour garder son calme.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se perdre dans de longues explications et l'insouciance de Max pouvait être mignonne à certains moments mais pas à cet instant précis. Elle reprit pourtant d'une voix détachée de colère à l'encontre de la châtain :

\- Cette vidéo nous expose devant _toute_ l'école, aussi bien toi que moi. On va avoir droit à toutes les remarques et critiques possibles sur ce que l'on représente, sur ce que l'on… _est_ … finit-elle par lâcher avec une pointe de honte dans la voix. Tu peux dire adieu à ta tranquillité, adieu à ta vie d'avant…

On aurait dit qu'elle avait honte d'avoir honte. Honte d'avoir à se justifier.

\- Moi je crois que c'est toi qui ne comprend pas bien la situation, l'interrompit la petite hipster en plongeant son regard dans le sien pour effacer le monde qui les entourait. La personne qui a fait ça est une fouille-merde et c'est triste pour elle. Les gens sont bêtes, immatures et ils ont besoin de faire du mal aux autres pour se sentir mieux dans leurs baskets.

\- Non mais, ce que je veux dire, Maxine, c'est…

\- Non, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout !

Victoria se tut, ravalant son objection.

\- Je ne veux pas faire de scène devant Kate et Taylor, mais dis-moi seulement si ce que je vais dire est vrai ou pas, reprit Max en marquant un temps pour recentrer l'attention de la blonde sur elle. Quand tu m'as présenté tes excuses après ce qui s'est passé au coffee shop, tu m'as dit que tu étais prête à renoncer à tout pour ne pas me perdre. Tu le pensais vraiment ?

\- Maxine… là n'est pas le suj…

\- Je t'ai posé une question, Victoria. Tu le pensais vraiment ? Oui ou non, ce n'est pas plus difficile que cela.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Et est-ce que me parler autrement que comme une sous-merde à Blackwell t'a détrôné ? Est-ce que ça a changé ta vie ?...

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse.

\- Mais je veux te l'entendre dire. Est-ce que me fréquenter, en tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu, dans des lieux publics te fait te sentir mal ?... Parce que, même avec la qualité pourrie de cette vidéo, j'arrive à deviner un sourire sur ton visage.

Victoria garda le silence, baissant les yeux sur le smartphone qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main gauche. Elle regarda la vidéo se jouer encore une fois.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette vidéo a été faite, reprit Max sur un ton plus doux. Mais il est clair, vu le titre, que l'objectif est de te faire du mal à toi. Je sais que la Victoria qui dirige Blackwell a envie de se venger… envie de montrer qu'on ne peut pas faire saigner Dieu impunément. Mais… Tu sais ce qui ferait encore plus mal en retour ?

La petite brune releva le menton de son opposante.

\- Que tu n'en ais rien à faire, répondit-elle à la question muette qu'elle put lire dans les yeux de la riche héritière. Que tu assumes pleinement tes sentiments et que tu passes au-dessus des remarques désobligeantes qu'on pourra te faire. Car tu es Victoria Chase et que, quoique tu fasses, tu t'attireras toujours l'envie et la jalousie – Max marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle – Tu ne peux pas désamorcer une bombe qui a déjà explosée… Par contre, tu peux en limiter les dégâts et réagir de sorte à reprendre le contrôle.

Elle pointa un doigt ver son cœur.

\- Ca, tu peux le faire si tu assumes cette part de toi, cette part qui a besoin de s'exprimer pour que tu te sentes complète. Et si tu assumes ça, alors plus personne ne pourra te blesser à son propos. Après tout, qui peut te faire du mal sur quelque chose dont tu n'as rien à battre ?... Tu deviens intouchable. Et tu détruis ceux qui pensaient te faire du mal.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes lui répondit. Un silence durant lequel Victoria dévisagea la petite hipster comme désirant imprimer dans sa mémoire le moindre détail de son visage parfait. Ses taches de rousseur détouraient avec élégance ses traits fins et linéaires. Son menton formait une petite courbe qui donnait du caractère à ses lèvres pincées qu'elle savait douces et qui apaisaient ses craintes. Mais ce qui fascinait la riche héritière plus que tout, c'était les yeux bleus océans qui la fixaient avec une adoration non feinte. Ce regard d'une couleur qu'elle avait très rarement croisé semblait changer et évoluer en fonction de ses humeurs. Aussi imprévisible qu'un raz de marée, il pouvait être aussi calme et beau qu'un jour en mer en plein été, comme plus froid et mordant que eaux de l'Antarctique quand elle était énervée. Et ce regard la dévorait littéralement d'affection, comme incapable de lui mentir ou de cacher ses sentiments brûlants.

\- Tu sais que des fois tu dis des choses intelligentes ?... essaya de plaisanter la jeune femme en ramenant une main sur son visage pour effacer sa lassitude et la migraine qui alourdissait son jugement.

\- Comment ça _des fois_ ?

Un petit rire sans joie échappa à Victoria qui rendit son téléphone à Taylor. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

\- J'essaye de te faire un compliment, accepte le sans rechigner, Maxine.

\- Moi, je pense que tu devrais accorder un peu plus de crédit à ta chérie, s'amusa Taylor. Elle marque des points là.

\- Heureusement que je ne te garde pas auprès de moi pour penser, argua-t-elle avec un peu plus de mordant que précédemment.

Victoria prit alors une grande inspiration en essayant de desserrer ses poings.

\- Okay… Je dois avouer que chercher un coupable et de lui faire regretter d'être né est terriblement tentant… et malgré tout, j'ai bien envie de le faire…

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

\- Mais tu as raison, Max – elle laissa son regard glisser sur les trois personnes présentes dans la chambre avant de revenir sur sa copine – On va devoir la jouer autrement si on veut éviter le scandale du déni et du mensonge qui finira obligatoirement par éclater un jour ou l'autre. Je ne pourrai pas toujours cacher ma situation et si ça éclate maintenant ça fera moins mal que d'ici un ou deux ans. (elle reposa son regard sur la petite hipster) Le pire c'est que je ne suis même pas vraiment en colère que l'on me voit sur la vidéo… je suis plus en colère parce que ça pourrait te faire du tort à _toi_ alors que tu n'as rien demandé de tout cela…

Max voulut dire quelque chose mais ce fut au tour de l'héritière Chase de lui faire un petit signe qui la réduisit au silence pour aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir un Q.I de 200 pour voir que cette vidéo pue la vengeance à plein nez. Utiliser la marque de _Victoria's Secret_ c'est retourner ma personnalité contre moi-même. Or, si on s'en tient à ma liste de « méfaits », dit-elle en accompagnant ses paroles de mimiques de parenthèses des doigts, et de personnes assez intelligentes pour faire ce jeu de mots, notre liste de suspects se réduit sensiblement. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui auraient vraiment eues une raison valable de faire cette vidéo… et l'une d'entre elle se trouve dans cette pièce.

Immédiatement les trois jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête pour s'observer mutuellement. Max fixa Taylor qui leva les mains pour clamer son innocence mais Victoria stoppa rapidement le procès en pointant Kate du doigt.

\- Toi.

La petite religieuse eut un mouvement de recul effrayé.

\- Moi ? M-mais, je…

\- Kate ne ferait jamais ça ! La défendit Max en se plaçant entre sa petite amie et la concernée.

\- Tu _aurais pu_ faire la vidéo, répéta Victoria en articulant chacun de ses mots, si tu veux tout savoir, je suis la première à penser que tu avais une bonne raison de le faire. Tout le monde aurait compris ton désir de te venger pour ce qui est arrivé à la dernière soirée du _Vortex Club_ …mais je t'élimine de ma liste de suspects car tu es trop proche de Max pour pouvoir lui faire du tord. Et tu n'as pas assez de culot pour faire ça…

Kate inspira de nouveau normalement alors que la petite hipster lui posait une main sur l'épaule pour s'excuser à la place de Victoria. Elle pouvait paraître vraiment sans pitié des fois même si c'était juste sa façon de parler et sa logique mathématique qui la rendait ainsi.

\- Tu penses à qui alors ? Demanda Taylor, dubitative. Me dis pas que… noooon…

Son regard se figea dans la réalisation comme ayant reçu une lumière divine.

\- Juliet ?

\- Bingo, répondit son amie en claquant des doigts. Je vois que tu penses pareil que moi.

\- Ah c'est vrai qu'à sa place, je serais toujours en colère contre toi et j'aurais voulu te faire payer le coup de Zack'… réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

Victoria se caressa la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant et fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand Taylor éclata subitement de rire. Ramenant son regard sur elle, elle arqua un sourcil pour lui demander de s'expliquer sur la raison de son hilarité.

\- Non mais sérieusement, je trouve ça ironique comme situation. Si tu te mets à la place de Juliet, j'entends.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah, elle se fait voler son mec à l'aide d'un seul sexto alors qu'elle fantasme dessus depuis le collège, et la fille qui le lui vole est gay qui plus est ! Avoue qu'elle doit avoir les boules !

Pour toute réponse, l'héritière Chase roula des yeux avec un sourire en coin sarcastique. L'idée lui plaisait bien. Son côté _Queen Bitch_ avait tendance à reprendre le dessus quand elle pouvait écraser la médiocrité d'un coup de talon. Et actuellement, elle réfléchissait à comment retourner la situation à son avantage tout en ridiculisant la journaliste de Blackwell. Il était triste de voir que celle-ci ne pouvait même pas faire un reportage vidéo correct. Sa carrière dans le journalisme risquait de ne pas être très longue. Enfin, si elle commençait un jour.

Toujours dans ses pensées, et ignorant Max et Kate qui discutaient d'une solution pacifique assises sur le lit, Victoria balaya la chambre de la petite hipster du regard avant de s'arrêter, une idée en tête. Les yeux braqués derrière sa petite amie, elle fixa le mur recouvert de photos avec une étrange satisfaction.

\- Maxine ?

\- Oui ? Répondit la petite hipster en reportant son regard sur la blonde qui venait de l'appeler. Oh… c'est quoi ce sourire mauvais ?...

\- Je viens d'avoir une idée.

\- Je vois ça… et excuse-moi mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Victoria fit signe à Taylor d'approcher d'un petit mouvement de tête.

\- J'aurais besoin que tu récupères mon Nikon dans ma chambre. Tu peux aller le chercher s'il te plaît ? Je te passe les clés.

\- Ouais… okay ?

\- Victoria, l'arrêta Max alors qu'elle allait remercier son amie. C'est quoi ton plan ? J'aimerais bien comprendre…

La Reine de Blackwell redressa légèrement son menton. Sa posture s'était faite plus rigide et Max nota qu'elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa confiance en elle. Un sourire mesquin qu'elle lui connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois s'adresser à elle, flotta sur ses lèvres.

\- On va avoir besoin de mettre ton talent pour les selfies à contribution. Pour une fois que ça peut servir.

Max fronça les sourcils dans une mine interrogatrice qui signifiait qu'elle attendait plus d'informations. Victoria se plia à sa question muette :

\- S'ils veulent des photos de nous et avoir le scoop de l'année, autant le leur donner avec une image de qualité. On va faire une photo qu'on va poster sur _instagram_ et bien laisser sous-entendre à Juliet qu'on ne fait pas le travail à moitié.

\- Tu veux poster une photo de nous ? S'étonna la petite brune. Genre… de _nous_ ?

\- Je veux juste une belle photo avec une vraie composition qui puisse faire passer un message, pas un truc gnagnan avec un bisou si tu te poses la question. On est dans une école de photographie, autant se servir de ce que l'on a appris ici. Dis-moi comment tu verrais le cliché, toi ?

Durant une infime seconde, Max fut surprise que la _Grande_ Victoria Chase daigne lui demander son avis en matière de cadrage. Elle la regarda d'ailleurs avec des yeux ronds. Mais devant sa mine décidée, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre fendit son visage.

\- J'ai quelques idées, oui !

##

Installée confortablement dans son lit avec Max dans ses bras, Victoria avait beau tenter d'ignorer son portable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de checker les notifications _instagram_ qu'elle recevait toutes les cinq minutes.

\- Du nouveau ? Demanda la brune, comprenant le besoin de sa petite amie de protéger sa réputation qui était en train d'en prendre un coup.

\- On vient d'atteindre les 102 likes… s'étonna Victoria, le cœur battant plus fort qu'à la normale. Ca ne fait même pas une demi-heure que la photo est en ligne.

\- Et ça te surprend vraiment ? Sourit gentiment la brune en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la riche héritière.

\- Bah un peu quand même… je suis habituée à avoir de nombreux likes, mais je ne pensais pas qu'une photo de… _deux filles ensemble_ , se reprit-elle en hésitant sur la dénomination à utiliser, puisse faire autant de bruit. Positivement j'entends.

\- Que veux-tu ? _Gay is the new black_ , rigola la barrista devant la mine inquiète qui cherchait du réconfort. Bienvenue dans la dernière _trend_ , Vic. Un peu plus et tu vas devenir hipster.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire…

\- Jamais ! Tu es à la mode !

Un petit silence suivit ses propos avant que Victoria ne le brise de nouveau :

\- C'est vrai que ça se passe bien pour le moment. Mieux que je ne le pensais, même… mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde va l'accepter comme ça, mes parents notamment... s'assombrit-elle.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas là actuellement. Nous, nous le sommes. Ensemble ici et maintenant.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'émettront pas un jugement.

\- Victoria, commença la petite brune en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de sa petite amie.

Elle attira son regard immédiatement. Il brillait d'incertitude malgré le petit sourire d'apparat qu'elle portait avec faiblesse, preuve qu'elle essayait de faire confiance à Max.

\- Ces gens, peu importe que ce soit des élèves de Blackwell, tes parents ou des inconnus que tu croiseras dans la rue… ils n'ont pas le privilège de vivre nos vies, de ressentir ce que nous ressentons, ni de te voir à la manière dont je te vois. (elle marqua une pause pour caresser du bout des doigts la main de l'héritière Chase) Tu es belle Victoria. Talentueuse. Forte. Déterminée. Tu brilles d'une lumière incroyable malgré cette indécision récurrente dans ta vie. Mais surtout, ce qui m'a attirée vers toi, c'est que tu es une personne profondément gentille bien que tu essayes de le cacher pour te protéger.

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Tes parents pourront te juger, certaines personnes de ton entourage le feront aussi, c'est une évidence, mais… L'avis des autres ne compte pas. Certains te tourneront le dos, certains te colleront une étiquette sur le front disant « lesbienne » et des fois ce sera dur à supporter. Des remarques tu en auras. Mais tu en aurais aussi si tu disais être musulmane ou végétarienne. Les gens ont besoin de juger, de critiquer pour tout ce qu'ils jugent différent de leur conception de la normalité, mais… Ils ne feront que passer dans ta vie. Le seul avis qui compte, c'est le _tien_. Ce que _toi,_ tu penses, la manière dont _tu_ te vois. Tu as des années et des années qui t'attendent devant toi, et si tu vis selon des principes dictés par les autres, tu ne seras jamais heureuse. Tu ne serais jamais toi. Et pour être toi… Pour être la personne magnifique que je vois qui a peur d'écouter la voix au fond d'elle, il faut te faire confiance. Tu es gay, et alors ?... Ca peut être terrifiant de s'assumer, ça peut faire mal, mais faire semblant d'être une personne que tu n'es pas sera mille fois plus douloureux. Et le pire, c'est que tu ne pourras jamais en vouloir à personne d'autre qu'à toi-même parce que tu seras heureuse dans le privé avec moi, mais tu vivras un enfer sitôt la porte menant à l'extérieur passée. Et Vic… tu mérites d'être heureuse et de ne pas te sentir honteuse de qui tu es. Tu es parfaite ainsi.

Victoria sentit son cœur accélérer alors que ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers leurs mains jointes.

\- A quoi tu penses ?... demanda la châtain après un petit silence.

\- Que tu es trop bien pour moi, murmura-t-elle de manière presque inaudible. Je me demande comment tu peux arriver à voir autant de bon en moi.

Max rit doucement, presque aussi discrètement que le murmure qui venait de quitter les lèvres de sa copine.

\- Je t'offrirai un miroir pour ton anniversaire pour que tu puisses te regarder en face. Peut-être qu'ainsi tu verras ce que je veux dire, sourit-elle.

\- Je vois surtout à quel point j'ai changé ces derniers mois… en bien j'entends ! Ajouta-t-elle devant le regard curieux que Max lui retourna. Depuis que je te connais, et bien avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble, tu m'as poussée à avancer. Discrètement. Silencieusement… Tu n'arrêtes pas de me mettre face à mes limites, mes barrières et mes contradictions. Je me sens une personne meilleure grâce à toi… plus vraie.

Max esquissa un tendre sourire qui signifiait que tout le plaisir était pour elle.

\- Merci.

La blonde expira un soupir tendu qui reflétait les nœuds d'appréhension qui enserraient son estomac. Elle serra un peu plus fort Max contre elle, ses yeux se reposant sur la photo qu'elles avaient pris plus tôt dans la soirée. Une image toute simple où elles étaient toutes les deux prises en légère plongée devant le mur aux photos de la brune. Leurs visages souriants étaient surplombés par la guirlande à la douce lumière tamisée de la chambre donnant un charme particulier au cliché. Victoria avait alors écrit en commentaire « _I've never expected to fall for someone like her._ _Life is Strange…_ » suivi de plusieurs hashtags qui avaient su attirer le regard du monde au-delà de son cercle de followers.

Plusieurs commentaires fleurissaient déjà.

Taylor, en première, évidemment. Elle avait dû rafraîchir son fil d'actualité jusqu'à ce que la photo soit mise en ligne. Victoria lut le commentaire à haute voix : « Ah en voilà de la qualité image ! Enfin quelqu'un qui sait se servir de son appareil contrairement à d'autres amateurs ! ». Max ricana d'une manière bien trop adorable pour que ce soit vraiment sadique, réchauffant le cœur de la blonde. Malgré elle toujours inquiète, elle se tenait à l'affut des réactions qui approuvaient les dires de la fille Christensen qui ne cessaient d'apparaître. Au moins, la vengeance à l'encontre de Juliet était propre, non haineuse. La Reine de Blackwell n'avait même pas eu à se salir les mains pour la viser directement à la jugulaire.

 _Ca, c'est fait. Voilà pour toi, Watson._

A la surprise de Victoria, le second commentaire n'avait été écrit par personne d'autre que Nathan. Voir son nom apparaitre lui fit l'effet d'une pierre jetée dans son estomac en prévision de ce qu'elle allait lire. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Mais, Nathan balaya ses doutes sur un « Tant que je suis premier dans ton cœur, je peux accepter qu'une hipster essaye de me concurrencer. » accompagné d'un smiley.

 _Abruti, tu m'as fait peur._

Son approbation, et sa demande de pardon soulagèrent Victoria comme jamais, lui retirant un poids énorme de la poitrine. Elle avait eu peur du rejet du jeune homme suite à leur conversation – houleuse – sur le fait d'arrêter de bizuter Max. Il lui prouvait aujourd'hui qu'il était passé outre. Leur amitié allait au-delà de ce genre de conflits.

\- Je la trouve plutôt bien en plus cette photo, commenta Max en observant également le cliché.

Victoria ne lui répondit pas. Elle fixait l'écran de son iPhone comme si tout cela était détaché de sa réalité. Avoir dévoilé cette partie d'elle lui paraissait tellement étrange… cela provoquait en elle des sentiments paradoxaux. D'un côté elle était euphorique, soulagée, extatique, et de l'autre complètement effrayée, dans la peur des conséquences qui allaient irrémédiablement s'ensuivre. Et pourtant… elle recevait des commentaires loin d'être haineux et dégradants comme elle s'y attendait au premier abord. La photo devait déjà avoir fait le tour des réseaux de l'école vu les notifications qu'elle recevait.

\- Je me dis juste que pour notre première photo ensemble, on aurait pu la prendre au _Starbucks_ , ajouta la petite hispter d'une voix pensive. Ca aurait eu un impact encore plus grand, enfin, du moins une signification encore plus forte pour nous.

Victoria esquissa un petit sourire du bout des lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il était sincère.

\- On aura tout le temps d'en faire d'autres là-bas. Etonnamment, et je dis bien étonnamment, je ne me suis pas encore lassée de toi.

\- Serait-ce une manière détournée de me dire que nous sommes officiellement ensemble ? s'amusa Max, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Disons qu'aux yeux de la loi et des codes de bienséance sociale, j'émets mon droit royal d'exclusivité sur ta personne à durée indéterminée, argua la blonde avec son petit air arrogant qui se trahissait par son regard affectueux.

\- Je sens qu'on va encore devoir négocier sur les termes de ce contrat…

Pour toute réponse, Victoria se pencha vers les lèvres de Max qu'elle embrassa doucement. Celle-ci ferma les yeux pour se glisser contre le corps de la riche héritière et l'attirer à elle jusqu'à ce que leurs corps s'enlacent entièrement.

\- Tu es à moi, sourit la Reine de Blackwell contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu es une sale gosse de riche capricieuse, répliqua Max sans se démonter bien que ses mots susurrés contre sa bouche la faisaient frémir d'envie. Je ne suis à personne !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que « personne » était mon deuxième prénom ?

\- Je croyais que c'était Maribeth…

\- Tu t'es mal renseignée.

Un petit silence suivit sa réplique.

\- D'ailleurs… comment tu sais ça ? fit-elle subitement.

Max lui adressa une grimace qui signifiait « _Oups… grillée_ ».

\- Maxine…

\- Il se peut – par hasard – qu'un soir je sois entrée dans le bureau du principal avec Chloé et que ton dossier scolaire se soit trouvé dans la pièce ? Sourit-elle en essayant de se montrer innocente.

\- Caulfield. Je vais te tuer.


	9. Epilogue

**Hello Strangers (for the last time)  
**

 **Aujourd'hui nous fêtons la fin de "Not So Secret Identity". Ce fut une belle aventure que j'ai adoré écrire. Le _coffee shop_ était vraiment une idée que je voulais développer. L'idée m'avait frappée un jour en me disant "Je veux une Max qui donne des noms de super-héros et une Victoria qui veut lui adresser la parole et juste connaître son vrai nom... mais qui galère à mort". Et comme toujours, je suis incapable d'avoir qu'une seule idée pour écrire un vrai OS de 10 pages. Il faut toujours que je m'emballe.  
(je ne parle pas de mes discussions avec Onigiri's Face. On a réussi à créer 8 versions alternatives à "Secret Identity". De la folie.)**

 **Bref.**

 **Après une bonne délibération (on aurait dû se filmer pour faire un podcast). Je vais annoncer la vainqueur de ce concours *roulement de tambours* j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer IRUTZENCRE que ta photo remporte le concours de "Héros du Quotidien". Je l'afficherai certainement sur mon insta' avec un lien d'auteur. Tu pourras me demander le OS que tu veux (avec Taylor si tu veux xD). Je remercie tous les participants au concours, les photos nous ont fait bien délirer. Un big up à la personne qui a envoyé un "Doctor Strange" ! J'apprécie xD**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je disparais dans un nuage de fumée *NINJA***

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 _Dix ans plus tard_

Le sas vitré principal portant les initiales bleues de JFK s'étendait sur une trentaine de mètres de longueur. Fait de verre renforcé, il protégeait la zone d'arrivée des bagages des passagers en provenance d'Amérique du Sud; et s'il avait été vide une seconde plus tôt, il se remplissait désormais d'une foule de gens pressés en tout genre. L'aéroport de New York, célèbre pour sa plateforme tournante, était une vraie fourmilière à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. On assistait en ces lieux à la _diversité_ à son sens le plus large du terme. Et d'une manière presque violente pour les yeux, les couleurs des chemises de vacances à fleurs et les bronzages plus rouges que marron envahirent le champ de vision d'une grande blonde qui patientait.

Se démarquant de par ses vêtements de haute couture, Victoria Chase, perchée sur des talons aiguilles à deux cent dollars signés _Jimmy Choo_ , se mit malgré elle sur la pointe des pieds. Elle guettait un visage bien connu parmi la marée humaine. Un visage parfait – de son point de vue biaisé et subjectif – presque angélique avec son trait attendrissant de malice. Aussi niais que cela puisse paraître, elle fondait encore et toujours devant les multiples taches de rousseurs qui traversaient son arête nasale, renforçant son soupçon d'innocence. Victoria savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à émerger. Devant les mouvements incessants des voyageurs fraîchement arrivés, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle avait beau avoir de l'argent, de l'allure parmi ces prolétaires, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle personne amoureuse en attente de retrouver sa seconde moitié. Une figure invisible parmi tant d'autres. Pourtant elle s'en moquait bien. Elle n'était pas là pour parader. Elle était là pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et, à la simple idée de contempler son regard océan dans lequel elle n'avait pas pu puiser sa force vitale depuis trois semaines, ses entrailles se tordirent d'appréhension. Pourquoi ne sortait-elle pas ? Etait-elle bien montée dans l'avion ? L'avait-on empêché de prendre son vol pour une raison quelconque ? Et si c'était le cas, était-elle toujours coincée à Bogota ?

En l'espace de cinq secondes qui auraient très bien pu être cinq heures, Victoria se mit à imaginer le pire. Peut-être que la châtain s'était faite arrêtée par les forces de l'ordre. Peut-être qu'elle avait été malade durant le vol et était extraite sur un brancard à ce moment même. Mon dieu... et si c'était une crise cardiaque ?... des horreurs similaires eurent le temps de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette familière n'émerge des portails de sécurité. Son menton, baissé en direction de son bagage à main, se releva pour scanner la foule du regard. Elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle la cherchait elle. Victoria s'arrêta de respirer alors que son corps de mettait automatiquement en mouvement pour la rejoindre. Elle était là. Elle était bien là.

 _Maxine._

Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, Max aperçue enfin la figure élancée qui avançait dans sa direction. Un sac _Louis Vuitton_ pendu à son bras, une tenue impeccable malgré la chaleur du mois d'août, elle était égale à elle-même. Max se fendit d'un immense sourire rayonnant alors que son ex-ennemie de Blackwell en faisait de même. Ciel qu'elle aimait son sourire avec ses petites fossettes parfaites. La petite hipster ne perdit pas une seconde. Accélérant le pas à la limite de courir, elle combla les mètres qui les séparaient encore pour se jeter dans les bras de Victoria et la laisser l'enserrer, la faire prisonnière de son corps. En réponse, elle captura ses épaules pour resserrer son étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Le parfum ambré et floral qu'elle connaissait depuis des années emplit tendrement ses narines et elle se sentit enfin chez elle. Elle relâcha la tension du voyage. Victoria était son foyer. Max inspira son odeur avec le contentement d'une personne qui se sentait entière pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 _\- Bonjour_ , hipster, l'accueillit la blonde dans un français toujours aussi séduisant.

 _\- Bonjour à toi !_

Victoria esquissa un sourire sans pour autant relâcher sa prisonnière. Elle était fière de voir que Max avait réussi à retenir au moins le minimum syndical des salutations françaises. Il y avait du progrès. C'était pas mal en dix ans.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? finit par demander la blonde, les yeux fermés, profitant du contact.

\- Si on oublie la bouffe infâme dans l'avion, ça allait.

\- Il faut toujours que tu trouves à te plaindre…

\- Non sérieusement.

\- Tu fais sonner ça de manière si dramatique… fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- C'était presque pire que ta cuisine, s'amusa la petite hipster en s'écartant juste assez pour admirer le regard de jade qui s'assombrit sous le froncement de sourcil réprobateur de la concernée. Hahaha, je plaisante ! Tout s'est bien passé, rassure toi.

\- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi et tu oses me critiquer à peine arrivée… grogna-t-elle. Merci pour ton ingratitude. La prochaine fois que tu me demandes de cuisiner, je saurais m'en rappeler.

Pour toute réponse Max captura ses lèvres dans un petit rire qui tira un sourire soulagé à son opposante.

\- Ravie de vous revoir Mme Chase, sourit tendrement la châtain, vous et votre froncement de sourcil légendaire.

\- Plaisir non partagé, Mme Chase, répondit Victoria du tac-o-tac en accompagnant sa réplique d'un nouveau roulement d'yeux exaspéré. Crois-moi, si les FARCS t'avaient enlevée pendant que tu t'amusais dans la jungle, sache que je n'aurais pas levé le petit doigt pour payer ta rançon.

Max déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres avec un petit air mesquin.

\- Je ne te crois pas une seconde. Outre mes beaux yeux, tu as besoin des clichés que je te ramène pour faire tourner ta galerie.

\- Je trouve que tu t'avances beaucoup.

\- Tu ne convaincs personne, Vic. Le nombre de photos de moi exposées dans cette galerie parle de lui-même.

Victoria chassa sa réplique d'un mouvement de balayage du menton, ses mains toujours occupées à tenir Max contre elle.

\- En parlant de galerie, même si j'ai plus envie de savoir comment tu as réussi à survivre sans internet pendant tout ce temps plutôt que parler boulot là tout de suite…

Max esquissa un rictus amusé qui n'empêcha pas la blonde de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

\- Tes photos ont intérêt à être aussi bonnes que tu le prétendais hier soir au téléphone. J'ai déjà contacté plusieurs de nos contributeurs pour les prévenir qu'une nouvelle expo verra le jour le vingt-cinq du mois prochain. Ils sont impatients d'avoir un aperçu photo des dernières tribus indigènes d'Amazonie. Et d'avoir ta version des faits sur leurs conditions de vie, bien évidemment.

\- Hahaha ! Arrête de faire style, tu adores parler boulot, s'amusa Max alors que Victoria lui prenait la main pour la guider vers la voiture qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Mais ça m'intéresse plutôt d'avoir ton avis, à toi, dessus.

\- Comme si tu pouvais échapper à ma critique, répliqua la blonde avec un sourire en coin qui signifiait qu'elle savait déjà que ses photos seraient parfaites.

\- Une critique qui aurait été plus efficace si tu m'avais accompagnée pour voir ces gens de tes propres yeux.

\- Et dormir dans la boue, les sangsues et des huttes sans eau courante ?... Maxine, tu me connais mieux que ça, j'espère…

\- Ah bah ça. Tu es la Reine des _Drama Queens_ … A ce niveau-là, c'est un art.

A cette réplique, Victoria tourna la tête juste assez pour lui adresser un clin d'œil alors que le chauffeur de la blonde sortait du véhicule pour leur ouvrir la porte. Il les salua toutes les deux poliment, échangeant au passage une petite plaisanterie avec la brune sur son bronzage nouvellement acquis. Toujours professionnel malgré le fait qu'il les connaisse depuis plus de trois ans, il attendit qu'elles se soient engouffrées à l'arrière pour repartir s'installer derrière le volant. La voiture était une berline noire assez passe-partout aux vitres teintées. Commode et discrète, elle servait généralement aux déplacements quotidiens de la riche héritière. Victoria s'en servait pour aller de leur appartement au _Chasefield Open Space_ , leur galerie d'art au centre-ville. Victoria, d'ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire en coin sarcastique en pensant au nom « Chasefield ». Cette combinaison de leurs noms de famille pour en former un nouveau était un véritable doigt d'honneur à sa propre famille qui n'avait jamais approuvé son choix de compagne.

* * *

 _(Flash-back, dix ans plus tôt)_

 _Victoria raccrocha le téléphone qu'elle tenait dans sa main avant de l'envoyer bouler sur son lit dans un accès de colère. Le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine dans un mélange de rage et de peine, elle se sentait prête à étouffer._

 _\- Vic ?... Ca va ? S'inquiéta Max qui avait suivi tout l'échange entre sa mère et elle mais seulement depuis le côté de Victoria._

 _Une grande partie des informations lui manquait, mais à voir l'état dans lequel elle était, Max ne doutait pas une seconde que ça s'était mal passé._

 _\- Non. Ça ne va pas._

 _La châtain s'approcha doucement mais avec fermeté de sa petite amie pour l'obliger à lui faire face et l'attirer contre son corps. L'action était peut-être autoritaire, mais elle savait que ça l'aidait à se calmer. Et d'ailleurs, Victoria se laissa faire malgré sa frustration. Elle se laissa envelopper dans ses bras jusqu'à abandonner sa tête au creux de son cou._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_

 _Un silence lui répondit tout d'abord, entrecoupé par la respiration forte de la blonde qui essayait de se calmer. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, presque tétanisés par l'effort._

 _\- Elle n'a rien dit à propos de la vidéo, mais je sais qu'elle l'a vue… finit-elle par dire, le corps tremblant de colère. Sinon pourquoi voudrait-elle subitement que je change d'école pour retourner en internat à Seattle ?..._

 _Max se crispa à son tour en apprenant la nouvelle._

 _\- Quoi ?!... Elle veut que tu changes d'école ? Comme ça ?_

 _\- Oui… répondit sombrement la blonde. Elle a évoqué l'excuse d'un meilleur cursus de photographie à la_ Art Private School _là-bas. Mais… ça coïncide bien trop avec la publication de la vidéo et de notre photo il y a une semaine…_

 _Victoria se mit à rire dans un mélange d'hystérie colérique et de déception. Tout son corps qui retenait une anxiété profonde de plusieurs jours craqua pour de bon. Elle en avait marre. Elle ne pouvait plus prétendre que tout cela lui passait au-dessus._

 _\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me surprend… C'était obligé que ça se passe comme ça. C'était obligé qu'elle ne m'accepte pas. Je le savais !_

 _Max la serra plus fort contre sentant soudainement des larmes glisser contre le bas de sa mâchoire. Elle se sentait impuissante. Faible contre le destin familial de l'Empire Chase._

 _\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, murmura-t-elle. On va trouver une solution._

 _Victoria soupira dans un amusement dépourvu de la moindre chaleur._

 _\- Tu as intérêt à tenir cette promesse, Max._

 _La petite hispter serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas le droit de fléchir maintenant, Victoria avait besoin d'un pilier auquel se raccrocher. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer ses craintes._

 _(Fin du Flash-back, retour au présent)_

* * *

L'homme, du nom de Marc, rattacha sa ceinture et jeta un regard au couple assis sur sa banquette à travers le rétroviseur intérieur.

\- Où est-ce que je vous dépose, mesdames ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire galant.

Victoria dont la main gauche ornée d'un anneau simple en or était toujours entrelacée avec celle de Max, se tourna vers sa femme pour lui faire suivre la question. Elle la laissait décider. Outre le fait qu'elle voulait lui faire plaisir pour son retour, elle aimait la voir exprimer son opinion. Depuis le temps, Victoria avait appris à se fier à la sagesse de la petite châtain, son instinct imparable, et… Max le savait, mais la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait : elle l'admirait pour sa bonté innée qui lui faisait faire les bons choix. Une bonté qui rayonnait sur elle chaque jour et l'avait faite évoluer et avancer. Elles avaient affronté les épreuves ensemble. Elles avaient tenu bon, bien qu'elles se soient disputées des dizaines de fois et séparées une fois sur une bêtise, sept ans plus tôt. Victoria l'aimait comme au premier jour. Et elle savait que c'était réciproque au sourire qu'elle voyait se dessiner sur les lèvres de Max en cet instant. Leur demande en mariage ne s'était d'ailleurs pas faite comme la blonde l'avait prévu.

* * *

 _(Flash-back, trois ans plus tôt)_

 _Victoria ouvrit la porte de leur appartement avec un petit soupir fatigué. Son téléphone dans une main, elle essayait d'obtenir les droits sur une exposition avec un galeriste mexicain. Et ce n'était pas gagné. L'homme à l'autre bout du fil accordait peu d'importance au nom Chase et voulait une garantie de promotion qui frisait l'indécence. Lassée de tourner en rond depuis une demi-heure, Victoria assura à son contact qu'elle ferait le nécessaire pour contacter le service de communication avec lequel elle travaillait et qu'elle lui enverrait le lendemain un plan d'action avec un devis._

 _Elle raccrocha en se pinçant l'arête du nez dans un tic d'exaspération._

 _\- Max ? Tu es là ?... Je suis rentrée, appela-t-elle en se déchaussant._

 _Aussitôt, une petite tête châtain apparut depuis la porte de la chambre avec un sourire qui sembla chasser sa fatigue._

 _\- Tu rentres tôt, s'amusa-t-elle en s'approchant. Et tu as l'air exténuée._

 _\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de me dépêcher, je te rappelle._

 _\- Je ne suis pas habituée à ce que tu m'écoutes._

 _Tout en parlant, la jeune photographe s'était approchée pour glisser ses bras autour de sa compagne et guider son corps vers le sien. Victoria se laissa faire, se penchant juste assez pour échanger un baiser de retour à la maison qui lui assura qu'elle était chez elle pour de bon._

 _Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant quelques instants, se ressourçant silencieusement dans le puit de force qu'elles étaient l'une pour l'autre. Victoria déposa même son front contre l'épaule qui était pile à la bonne hauteur pour l'aider à se décontracter. Et Max porta sa main à sa nuque pour la masser du bout des doigts._

 _La blonde soupira d'aise avant d'inspirer profondément le parfum qui lui avait presque manqué depuis le matin même._

 _\- Ca fait du bien d'être chez soi._

 _Max se permit un petit rire._

 _\- Tu dis ça parce qu'on ne s'est pas encore disputées sur les photos qu'on va exposer la semaine prochaine._

 _\- Me dis pas que tu en as pris de nouvelles ?... répliqua la blonde, la rejoignant dans son rire communicatif._

 _\- Oh que si ! Et je veux que tu m'aides à les trier._

 _Victoria releva sa tête, la gardant à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de celle qui avait bouleversé toute sa vie. Un visage armé d'un sourire qui avait rendue son quotidien si ce n'est sa personne meilleure. Elle l'observa un instant en toute quiétude; détourant du regard ce faciès aux multiples expressions dont elle ne pouvait se lasser. Chaque jour, il l'inspirait un peu plus dans son métier de photographe._

 _\- Okay, montre-moi ça, finit-elle par dire en déposant un baiser sur sa joue._

 _Se détachant de leur embrasse, Max guida la riche héritière vers le canapé de leur salon où une série de polaroids étaient éparpillés sur la petite table basse._

 _\- Assis-toi, lui intima la châtain avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés._

 _Victoria obéit, portant instantanément son regard sur les clichés imprimés sur papier glacé. Sa curiosité avait remplacé sa précédente fatigue, et c'était désormais avec son habituelle passion pour la photographie qu'elle se laissait glisser dans l'univers rétro de Max._

 _\- Euuh… hésita-t-elle en détaillant chaque prise._

 _A première vue, ces clichés n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires. Ils étaient même vraiment pas terribles si elle se montrait honnête. Ne collaient pas du tout avec le style poétique de la châtain. Et Victoria s'apprêtait à lui en faire la remarque avec tout le tact dont elle était capable quand soudainement quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux._

 _Elle se redressa sur ses jambes pour prendre de la hauteur et visualiser l'ensemble avec plus de recul._

 _\- Ne me dis pas que…_

 _Max esquissa un sourire mais la blonde ne le vit pas. Son regard parcourait les photos dont chaque objet central formait des lettres de manière assez artistique. Cela pouvait être un ensemble d'objets, un paysage avec des branches savamment focalisées, des bâtiments pris selon un angle spécial. Et ces lettres se suivaient pour former des mots au gré des photos._

 _\- Veux-tu m'ép… lu Victoria en déchiffrant la suite de photos avant de s'arrêter, comprenant où tout cela était en train de la mener. M'épouser…_

 _Son dernier mot était sorti dans un souffle à peine murmuré qui semblait avoir vidé ses poumons de tout l'oxygène qui s'y trouvait. Hébétée comme ayant été foudroyée sur place, elle fixait la chaîne de photos comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et devant son absence de réponse, Max commença à se tortiller de gêne et d'appréhension._

 _\- Je sais que c'est cliché et nul, mais… Victoria ?... Est-ce que ça te dirait de porter cette bague ? ajouta-t-elle en brandissant un petit objet, son regard captant enfin celui qui s'était tourné vers elle._

 _La blonde la regarda encore de longues secondes, les yeux écarquillés dans un air un peu stupide – même si Max ne lui répéterait jamais – incapable de former un mot ou même de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma et plus l'attente perdurait, plus Max ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Patiente et déterminée à la laisser procéder à la remise en place de ses pensées._

 _\- Tu es vraiment une foutue, hipster, finit-elle par dire._

 _\- Et tu te vois passer le reste de ta vie avec au risque de te faire influencer ?_

 _Victoria se pencha pour s'emparer des lèvres de son opposante qui l'accueillit avec joie._

 _\- Oui. Mille fois oui._

 _Son rire à cet instant marqua Max à jamais, et elle se fit le devoir de l'entendre à nouveau._

 _(Fin flash-back)_

* * *

\- Il y a un endroit où tu voudrais aller avant de rentrer à la maison ?

\- Le _Starbucks_ de la 57ème ? sourit la reporter en dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. Je t'avoue qu'au fin fond de l'Amazonie, je n'ai pas vu la couleur d'un café potable. Ni d'un muffin…

Victoria roula des yeux, amusée cette fois-ci.

\- Tu n'as pas plus ringard ?...

\- Quoi ? Ca me rappelle toujours notre première rencontre, houleuse d'ailleurs, à l'époque où tu étais une sale gosse de riche imbue d'elle-même, rit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Cela lui attira un énième soupir exaspéré.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle dans une fausse tentative de rébellion. Va pour un cappucino. Mais interdiction de donner un nom de super-héros au comptoir, tu m'entends ? Je refuse que tu m'affiches avec ton côté geek.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! C'est justement le principe. Et puis, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, de nos jours, _le geek c'est chic_.

\- Tu es ridicule.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, fit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Max sourit tendrement avant de guider la blonde jusqu'à ses lèvres en caressant sa joue avec une affection infaillible.

\- Malheureusement, oui. Je t'aime, Chase.

* * *

 _So turn it on, we can go wild_

 _If it's what you want, fire at me_

 _I can't bear to let you go_

 _So keep on throwing your sticks and stones_

 _I'd rather fight with you all night, than never have you in my life_

* * *

 ** _Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire.  
Le Maximum Victory est ma drogue. Dans ce générique de fin, je remercie Max d'être une geek qui me permet d'exploiter mes talents de super-héros et Victoria une bitch qui a réponse à tout ! (Taylor on t'aime !)_**


End file.
